Pop Religion
by FyreMasen
Summary: The Pop Religion tour has paired sexy pop star, Issa Swan, with the leading Christian rock band Pure Religion. After watching sexy but chaste lead singer Edward Cullen perform night after night and really getting to know him, she can't take it anymore. Tonight, she intends to make him hers. *First Place Public Vote in Bandward Contest*
1. Edward

**Hi Everyone! **

**This will be a multi-chapter fic posting every Saturday. We have many chapters pre-written and should not run into an issue posting, and if so we will know in advance. We hope we can live up to your expectations. This is the first time either of us have written anything (other than the o/s). For those of you who read the O/S, the first two chapters will have some info you already might know and we are sorry, but this will be Edward and Bella's introductions and it is necessary. We're going back to the beginning. Things heat up in chapter 3!**

**We'd like to thank Kitchmill for taking us on and taking a chance with some unknowns. We would also like to thank Mana Liz for pre-reading. More at the bottom on how this is going to work.**

**EPOV**

My name is Edward Cullen, and along with my brothers, Emmett and Jasper, we are Pure Religion, the chart topping Christian rock band. I don't want to give you the wrong impression of us though, we do have our faith and beliefs and we may've been raised in a good, southern, Christian home, but overall we're pretty normal guys.

I'm the baby of the family, but we're all only a year apart. Mom and dad had a busy few years. Emmett was the first to come along and is now twenty-two, followed a year later by Jasper, then lastly me. I turned twenty just a few months ago, in June.

Our dad is a Baptist preacher in our hometown church, while my mama is the mayor of that very same small town. It's a tiny blip on the map, just a post office on the side of the road really. Meansville, Georgia̶—what a name for a town, huh? What did they do, segregate all the mean people to that section of the county back in the day and when they started naming towns, decide it'd be dubbed Meansville? I have no idea, but it makes for an interesting conversation piece sometimes. If that was the case, it's made a drastic change. There's nothing there really, just a small community of good God-fearing people nowadays.

Since it's such a small town without much to do, we spent a lot of time on our music. My mother taught us piano when we were younger, and all of us were blessed musically. It didn't take long for us to pick up other instruments, and our love for music grew.

Being that we spent a lot of time in church, we wanted to honor the values our parents instilled in us from the time we could talk. We started out playing traditional gospel music, but as we got older we discovered we really enjoyed rock, so we started playing Christian rock and it became our niche. We decided to infuse our love for God into our music.

I write all of our songs, and while we praise God, we also sing about real life—either experiences we've had or things we dream of.

We also made a vow.

It's a vow between brothers, and while our parents love that we've chose that path, we chose it for ourselves, not them.

Growing up playing and singing in the church brought us attention. We went to high school like all other teens, but we had a different perspective, one where we saw what true love was every day at home, so we decided we'd settle for nothing less. When we started getting noticed, and boy did the girls notice us, we decided to make a promise to ourselves and each other.

We vowed to save ourselves for marriage and wanted that to be the message for our group, something we hoped to inspire by our words and actions. Some scoff and think it's a gimmick, but it's not.

I will save myself for the woman I intend to spend the rest of my life with. There's no doubt I can follow through on my promise to myself, my brothers and God.

For a while now we've been living in a condo in Atlanta, wanting to be in the big city. When most kids headed off to college, we decided to make a move toward trying to get our music out there.

We've played in every possible venue around and finally got ourselves signed with a label, New Moon Records. Our first album went straight to the top of the Christian rock charts and our notoriety sky-rocketed. Girls stop us on the street just to take pictures and ask for autographs. It's a surreal experience, but also one we've been hoping would happen. You're not popular 'til people start recognizin' you, right?

~~~~~POP RELIGION~~~~~

I'm sitting here at the condo, waiting to hear from our manager.

Our first album, "Pure Music," has been a bigger success than we ever dreamed. Since it's done so well, New Moon Records decided we needed to go on tour, which was also part of our original contract. We signed on to make one album and follow through with all promotional duties, including a tour if they deemed us successful enough.

The label and our manager are setting up all the details, and we're exhilarated at the prospect. To tour the country playing our music at huge venues and getting our message out, what more could we ask for?

Emmett walks through the door with the mail in his hands. "Hey, bro, what's up?"

"Just hangin' out, waitin' on Aro to call with news on the tour."

"I know man; I'm so excited, gettin' ready to rock this country!" Emmett's a little exuberant. He's a huge muscle head with the heart of a teddy bear.

"Slow your roll there, Em," Jasper inserts as he walks out of his bedroom. "We haven't heard for sure yet."

"I know, man, but how could they not want us to go on tour? We've got the beats, the looks and lead boy over there has the women hangin' on his every word."

"True," Jasper says, while I roll my eyes at their antics.

I mean, yeah, I do have the women drooling but it's not like I encourage 'em. I just get so lost in my music that they can feel my passion for it. Apparently it makes for a heady mix, if I go by some of the comments that are thrown my way after a performance. You'd think I was singing about hard-core sex, the way they act sometimes, instead of my love for life and my beliefs.

We knew music was our passion and would gratefully have toured around small towns playing at church events for the rest of our lives if that is what needed to happen, but thankfully it didn't.

Some big wig from New Moon attended an outdoor Christian festival that we played in Macon and invited us to the label hoping to sign us and get us recording our first album. Long story short, here we are, our album at the top of the Christian charts and a big tour possibly looming in the future.

The phone rings, breaking me out of my musings, so I take a peek at the caller ID ... both my brothers give me a look waiting to see if it's our call.

"Yep, it's him," I tell 'em while getting ready to answer the phone. Hopefully, after this call our near future will have some direction.

"Hello."

"Edward, I'm so glad to be making this call." Aro Volturi is our manager and negotiates everything between us and New Moon. We didn't have any specific demands for the tour since we were so excited at the prospect, so we pretty much told him to negotiate it for us.

"Aro, do you have news for us?"

"Of course, dear boy. You know I've worked my magic on them."

Aro sees himself as the best possible manager on the planet, but we barely tolerate him. He tries to act like he's religious when we're around, but I can tell he's only putting up a front.

When we were first discovered, the label recommended we get a manager and gave us a few names. He seemed like the lesser of the evils at the time, but sometimes I wonder if we made a mistake in choosing him.

"Well let's hear it then. Hold on, let me put you on speaker."

"Oh yes, all you boys will want to hear the deal I've cooked up for you. Is everyone on so I can spill the goods?" Aro asks us sounding absolutely giddy.

"Yeah, lay it on us, old man," Emmett tells him while giving us a wink.

"Emmett, you only wish you'd be as fabulous as me when you get my age," Aro says after a laugh. "But anyway, boys, down to business."

"I've secured you a fifty-city tour that spans nine-months. You'll have a luxurious tour bus and an after-party at the Ritz-Carlton Atlanta after the final stop, which will be here, at the Georgia Dome."

Emmett starts whooping and fist pumping as Jasper lets a slow smile spread across his face. I feel excited, but a little apprehensive too.

Nine months sounds like a long time to be out on the road, night after night, riding from place to place only to stop to perform and move on … and fifty cities? That sounds like we'd be traveling more than performing. But I guess I'll take what I can get and be happy to have it.

I want to tour, I want to perform for the big crowds and I want to spread my message to other young people and hope I can influence even one of them.

Not that I'm the moral or virtue police, but all the meaningless sex going on in my generation is uncalled for. I'm a normal man who appreciates women and gets turned on, but with all the diseases to be caught and hearts to be broken with that style of life, I want to express a message … that it's possible to live a full happy life without spreading yourself around like butter. It's much better to honor God, your future spouse and yourself by staying pure and true.

"Nine months? Sounds like a long time to be out on the road, Aro," I say to him, just to be sure, he thought this through for our benefit and not just the benefit to his pocketbook.

"Oh, Edward, my boy, it will be all through the US and a few cities in Canada, along with some in Mexico, too. Basically a North American tour." As he speaks I picture my brothers and I exploring a little while on tour, getting out and seeing the world, well part of it anyway. Maybe other continents will come later on. Do Christian rock bands even tour overseas? I'll have to ask Aro about that another time.

"How'd you swing somethin' so lavish for us, Aro?" Jasper has a way about him of asking the right questions, but still staying so laid back about it that it doesn't seem like an accusation.

"Well there are some other details we need to discuss, in person, and some contracts that need to be signed. Can you boys come into my office tomorrow at, shall we say, eleven o'clock?"

We exchange a look, and my brothers gave me a nod. "Sure, Aro, tomorrow sounds good."

"Excellent, I'll see you then."

"Alright talk to you later, Aro," I tell him as I end the call.

"Boo-yah, we're headed on tour!" Emmett's over the moon. You'd think he's a girl for all the happy-dancing he's doing.

"Calm down bro." Jasper tries to rein him in. "We still don't know all the details, and nine months is a long time to be away from home for the first time."

"Yeah it is,"—I shrug at them—"What should we do about the condo? Do we even want to pay for a place for nine months while we ain't livin' in it?"

"Good question," Jasper reasons. "I don't think we should. What about you Em?

"I'm all for stickin' our stuff in a storage shed and hittin' the road!" He's still a little over-excited in my opinion, but he does have a point. A storage shed is cheaper, and we don't have much stuff since the condo came furnished and some of our clothes will be going with us.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Em about the storage shed. It'll be cheaper and we only need a small one for the stuff we have here in Atlanta."

"Alright then, a storage shed it is," Jasper agrees and the topic is closed.

~~~~~POP RELIGION~~~~~

I open my eyes to the bright sun shining in my window. I enjoy the morning time and do my best to get up pretty early every day. The clock shows ten after seven, perfect time for my morning run. I crawl out of bed and put on gym shorts and a white wife-beater, put my Atlanta Braves hat backwards on my head and hit the elevator.

I love being in the city, all the buildings and people around make me seem I insignificant. We do get recognized occasionally here, but in a city this size it's easier to get lost in the crowd.

Back home we're treated like royalty from the local crowd. Girls fawn at our feet hoping to make one of us fall off the train, and they usually don't even care which one of us it is, or they try to seem like they're the perfect wife material.

I look at it this way though: I think I'll just know when I've met the right woman. That's how mom and dad said it happened for them, and I've never seen a better marriage.

I exit the condo and head out to Piedmont Park; this has been my newfound jogging trail since coming to Atlanta. Running clears my mind and keeps my body in shape.

I think over the tour we're about to embark on and can't wait 'til we get more details from Aro–what cities we'll be headed to and what different venues we'll be playing.

The sun isn't overhead yet, but there's still enough heat on this September morning to have me drenched in sweat by the time I get to the end of my run.

It's barely eight thirty when I re-enter the condo and it seems both my brothers are still in bed. I get the coffee pot going and head to the shower.

The water feels soothing to my skin and serves to loosen my muscles. I wash my hair and begin soaping up, only to notice my not so little friend perk up at the attention.

Hey, I'm a man, not a saint!

Just because I vow to save myself don't mean I can't have an orgasm.

I rub down my stomach and take myself in hand. My body is quick to catch on and hardens even further.

Like I said, I'm no saint. I do appreciate a beautiful woman and can get turned on just like any other man. Times like these, when I'm taking care of my own needs, I try to imagine the woman I'll end up with someday.

Sometimes she looks similar to a woman I've seen on television or other times I picture a faceless woman I can only see as I take her from behind … long brown hair, the sides of breasts that I can almost imagine feeling in my hands, a small waist, curvy hips I want to grab and long toned legs.

I've seen my fair share of porn, and while I do feel awkward and at times even guilty for watching it, I'm not that much of a good boy that I avoid it entirely.

I close my eyes and imagine bending my brunette beauty over and sliding into her from behind. I grab her hips and begin to pound into her while my hand starts to pump faster and faster … tip to base, then back up to the tip again. Inside my head I can hear the moans and gasps my girl is making.

It isn't long before I feel that familiar tingle and my balls start to draw up. I squeeze even harder as I imagine how good it would feel to have her clenching around my dick. With one last twist at the top, I come all over the wall of the shower.

I'm so spent I can barely stand and have to lean against the wall to brace myself. Soon the water starts to run cold and I know it's time to get out.

Hopefully, neither of my brothers will be in need of a shower right away. If so, they'll be stuck with a cold one. I smirk to myself as I dry off and get dressed, only to leave the bathroom with a smile on my face.

Heading to the kitchen I smell bacon in the air. Jasper must already be up. When I get there, I grab a skillet and the eggs out of the fridge.

"You got the toast started or you want me to get that too?" I ask him while cracking eggs in the pan.

"Nah, you go ahead."

"Bacon smells good, man."

"Yeah, figured a good breakfast is in order for today. We're finally goin' on a real tour. This is somethin' we've dreamed of since we were boys."

I pop some bread in the toaster then turned to him. "I know, man, and I'm as much anxious as I am nervous."

"I feel you, man, but we got this. It's time to make our mark."

"Heck yeah!" His confidence gives me a little boost. I finish scrambling the eggs and butter the toast as it pops up. "Guess I need to go holler at Em. You know he'll sleep til twelve if we let him."

I head toward Emmett's door with a small smile on my face. "Hey, Em," I yell while banging on his door. "We got breakfast ready. Get up and come eat."

I hear a muffled sound from the other side of the door and know he'll be out in a few. Returning to the kitchen, I see Jasper already setting out plates on the breakfast bar.

Emmett joins shortly after and we eat in relative silence, all lost in our own minds.

It's almost ten by the time we're done, so Jasper and Emmet head off to shower and change, while I just sit around in the living room pondering what this tour might bring to our lives.

I don't necessarily want fame, but I do want recognition. I want to spread a message and share my music with the youth of today. I want to make an impact. Hopefully this tour will help with that.

We head out to meet Aro at his office with both excitement and a little fear in our blood.

This is real.

We're going on tour: it's barely sinking in. It's nowhere near the same as cruising around Georgia in my mama's old minivan playing shows for the church crowds and events. This is the big time, and yeah, we already hit the big time with our album, but this tour is going to get us out amongst the people.

That's a whole 'nother level.

Upon arriving at Aro's building, we head on up to the twentieth floor, where the elevator opens directly up to his secretary's desk just as you step off it.

"We have an eleven o'clock with Aro," I tell the redhead sitting behind the desk. She looks up at me with a smile and tells us to have a seat while she lets him know we're here.

Aro strides out of his office a few minutes later with that same giddy smile on his face. "Boys, so good to see you. Please follow me to the conference room where we can get down to business."

"Good to see you too, old man. Now give us the goods," Emmett exclaims as we take a seat at the large oval table Aro escorts us to.

"Patience, dear boy, all in good time. Now, we have much to go over to get the ball rolling and get this thing started. The first date is scheduled for one month from yesterday in Charlotte, North Carolina. Tickets will go on sale tomorrow morning at eight a.m. providing all contracts are signed and faxed today."

"Shoot yeah!" Emmett, ever the exuberant one, fist pumps.

"Wait a min, Em. We need a lot more answers before we can start fist pumpin'." I chuckle, wanting more details before I get too excited.

"Edward, my boy, you know I have your backs. This is an excellent opportunity to get crowds like you never imagined. We expect every tour date to sell out the same day the tickets go on sale."

"Wow, why would you have reason to think that? I know we have a followin' but you're talkin' fifty cities and sellin' out every one." It seems as if the other shoe needs to go ahead and drop. Something's brewing in Aro's giddy eyes, and I want to know exactly what that is.

"That, Edward, is the very best part."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense." I'm fed up with his vagueness by now. "Just spit it out, Aro."

"Well, of course you'll be touring with another act, a main act to be more precise. You boys will be the opening number."

"Okay," Jasper says stretching out the kay. "We expected somethin' like that. No shocker there."

"Yes, and this is where it gets good. You, my boys, will be touring with none other than … Issa Swan! And get this; the tour will be titled Pop Religion! Isn't this exciting, boys?"

Speechless, that's what we all are. I have no idea what's going through Jasper and Emmett's mind but mine is spinning. In what world does pairing Pure Religion and Issa Swan for a tour make sense?

She's a famous pop star who sells sex for a living. Don't get me wrong, her songs and voice are pretty darn good, but her performances scream sexiness.

Yeah, I'm a good ole boy but not unwise to the world.

Everyone knows who Issa Swan is; if they don't they have their head buried in the sand. I'll even admit that she may have starred in a few my fantasies. I know it ain't right and I'm embarrassed by my ungentlemanly thoughts about her, but I know I'm not even close to the only person that's imagined her that way.

That seems to be her whole thing … making people fantasize. The sexy moves she does and the clothes—if you can even call them that—she wears are enough to leave any man drooling.

Even though I don't follow tabloids, it's impossible these days to not hear about all the parties she attends and every guy she's seen out with. It's almost a daily occurrence on the entertainment news shows Emmett's always watching.

"Aro, I think you've made a mistake," I tell him as he sits there vibrating with excitement. Just from the look on his face I know this is no mistake.

He's set us up to tour with Issa Swan.

"Nope, no mistake, boys. This tour will be bigger than Beyoncé."

"Jasper, Em, say somethin'! We can't do this! What does this say about us if we tour with_ her_?" I feel like I'm going insane, and neither of my brothers are saying a word. I can see it now: I'm trying to impress abstinence on young minds and _she'll_ be trying to promote free sex.

"Well, Edward, let's stop and think about this for a second here," Jasper says, trying to play the level head.

"Think about what?" I yell hoping to shock some sense into him. "What's there to think about? We're not gonna do it, nope, not happening!"

"Boys, I'll step out and give you a few minutes to yourselves, but think seriously before you consider not signing this contract. You've already committed to a tour for New Moon, and this is the one they want you to do. It doesn't pay to upset the label; you might not get another opportunity if you turn this one down. Remember, the label can send you on a tour, or not. They have all the power in this situation. You'll have more exposure for your music and your message, it's what you've always dreamed of … don't be stupid," Aro says getting up from his seat to leave the room.

"Yeah, but not the kind of exposure I wanna be associated with," I tell him as he reaches the door.

Turning to me once more, Aro replies, "The type of exposure it brings is up to you. You boys can turn this to your advantage and it could be more than you ever imagined. Talk amongst yourselves, I'll be back in a few." That's his departing remark as he turns and closes the door quietly behind him.

"Wow, Issa's hot." That's first thing Emmett's uttered since the bomb was dropped. I smack him on the back of his head.

"What, Edward?" he defends, trying to move away. "Can you imagine the reach we'd be able to accomplish with a tour like this? Think about it: perfect age range, she'll get the guys in the audience and more people than we ever hoped will hear us."

"He has a point, and Pop Religion? I like it, perfect mix of us both," Jasper tacks on, and I can see that both my brothers aren't only considering this but they've basically decided.

This tour will be happening, and we have less than a month to get ready and hit the road.

**A/N:**

**Okay this will be alternating chapters EPOV, BPOV. I, Fyrebyrd89, am EPOV and Lissa Masen is BPOV. Of course we both have our fingers in all chapters and no chapter is approved without us both happy which can be tricky since Lissa is a fluffy mush lover and I'm more of an angst drama girl. Lol. We would love to hear your thoughts good, bad, or indifferent. They will help us grow. Thanks for giving us a shot!**


	2. Bella

_**AN: SURPRISE!**_

_**As a thank you for all the support we have gotten, we thought we would go ahead and post the second chapter. That way we can get the introductions out of the way and next Saturday we will be ready for Edward and Bella to meet. Thanks once again to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and followed us. Plus all of you that have given us such massive support. You guys are amazing! **_

_**Special thanks to Mana Liz for pre-reading for us. **_

_**Super special thanks and mucho appreciation to Kitchmill for her quick and awesome Beta work and for taking a chance on a couple of newbies.**_

**BPOV **

As soon as the car door clicks shut behind me, I let the fake smile I've been wearing slide off my face. I'm sick of pretending to be someone I'm not. Another night spent at another club I could care less about. Pretending to enjoy myself and have the time of my life, when anyone who truly knows me knows I'd rather be at home reading a good book or writing some new lyrics.

But this is the life I signed up for—even if I didn't quite realize what I was signing at the time—to be able to get my music out there and be heard.

My name is Bella, but most of the world knows me as Issa Swan, the newest, hottest, premiere pop princess.

~~~~~POP RELIGION~~~~~

Growing up, my parents weren't what you would call nurturing. They were young when I was born, and I felt as if they resented me, that my birth caused them to miss out on a lot of opportunities. They ended up feeling trapped.

I knew my dad loved me, but he wasn't one to show emotion. He worked around the clock as our town's police chief … and took on extra hours just to avoid my mother it seemed.

Their relationship turned to one of convenience over the years, stuck in a rut they both ignored. They barely even talked or spent time together. He was the bread winner, and she was the homemaker.

He left all the decisions concerning my upbringing to her.

My mother, on the other hand, never failed to let me know that I was more of an inconvenience than a joy. She loved to berate me every chance she got. Even though things she said had an effect on me, I guess it was just luck that I was born with a stubborn streak a mile long.

Over time, I learned my mother was nothing but a bitter shrew, so even though her words stung—more often than not—I shrugged them off. She was careful what she said around my dad; he wouldn't stand for her making me feel like a fuck-up, which was something she did in spades when he wasn't around.

I was rewarded, though, with some of the best friends a girl could ask for. Alice and I met the first day of kindergarten, and we met Rosalie soon after. We rescued her from Jane Spencer on the playground, and since then we've been inseparable.

Which is why they're one of the few things, about all of this superstar stuff, I wouldn't budge on. We may not share blood, but they're my sisters in every other way.

Because I didn't have the happiest home life, I needed some sort of outlet. Ever since I can remember, music has been my solace.

Even though my parents didn't support my musical aspirations, I had Rose's mom. She taught me to read music and play piano, and since then I've learned a few more instruments on my own. It was something I was naturally gifted at and managed to pick up easily.

~~~~~POP RELIGION~~~~~

When we graduated high school, the girls and I headed to U-Dub. I wanted to study music, but my mother refused to pay for college unless I took something "worthwhile." In her words, I would never "make it anywhere in music and needed to get my head out of the clouds." So I took business, even though I knew I'd end up bored and unfulfilled.

My dad wasn't as harsh about my music, but he always deferred to Mom. I begged him to overrule her just this once, but it wasn't worth the argument to him. _I_ wasn't worth the argument to him—that's the way I looked at it anyway.

I couldn't give up my music, so I played anywhere that'd have me on the weekends. Sometimes the girls would even sing backup for me. I actually got quite a following at the open-mic nights, which earned me an invitation to perform at a local music festival.

I was quite content with my classes and getting to play when I could, but as luck would have it, a scout from New Moon Records saw my performance.

Her name was Heidi and she was impressed by my set. After I exited the stage, she approached and asked if I had a demo. Of course I didn't, so she invited me to their sister studio in Seattle to lay down a few tracks. She was sure that if the head guys in LA heard my music, they'd sign me in a heartbeat.

It was exciting and lots of fun, making a demo, but I honestly thought that'd be the last I'd hear about it. Imagine my surprise when Heidi called a week later and said her bosses wanted to meet me.

The next thing I knew, I was on a flight to LA. I wanted Rose and Alice to go with me, but the label would only pay for my ticket, so I ended up going alone.

Arriving in LA and being greeted by a driver with a limo was surreal. It felt like I was dreaming.

Heidi was waiting in the limo and told me that I'd be going to my hotel first, and then later that evening her and one of her bosses would pick me up and take me to dinner. Tomorrow, I'd meet with the label to discuss my demo.

They put me up in a fancy hotel, and I had to admit I was getting more and more excited. I'd been telling myself since the call from Heidi not to get too eager, not to get my hopes up, but standing in a fancy hotel suite in LA waiting to meet the big wigs from a huge recording label had my hopes soaring.

The experience only continued later that night as I was treated to a five-star meal at a restaurant I'd only ever imagined visiting. Heidi and her boss, Caius, were nice to me and kept gushing over how much they loved my voice and look.

I had to admit I found Caius a little creepy initially. He was clearly in his fifties, but obviously had a lot of plastic surgery and dressed like he was in his twenties. He and Heidi both were very touchy-feely people, and I wasn't sure what to think of it. Being from a family that didn't show much affection I wasn't comfortable with all the touching, but I figured it was probably just something about being from LA.

That night I went to bed floating on a cloud.

The next day my head was still in the clouds, and it's something I'll regret forever.

I was too naïve and gullible to realize what I was getting myself into. I was so blinded by all the fancy talk and excitement at the opportunity to get my music out there … that I signed my life away without even realizing it.

Unfortunately I hadn't had enough business classes to really know the ins and outs of contracts. I know now I should have asked for time to have a lawyer look them over. Instead, all I could focus on was the fact that my mother was wrong and I was actually going to make it big.

I ended up making the most colossal mistake of my young life. It was stupid, but when you think your fantasy's turning to reality, sometimes you don't make the best decisions.

It didn't take long to realize my complete lapse in judgment.

They allowed for some negotiating on my part, but I later realized that there were so many other things I should've been opposed to.

I reminded them I could play piano, guitar and violin—not that it really mattered; the label had no interest in allowing me to acknowledge it. They simply cared about my voice, my looks, and that I play up the sex appeal.

I was able to negotiate for Alice and Rose to be my backup singers. I knew they were talented and that we worked well together from the times they backed me before. Plus, there was no way I could do something this huge without them by my side. Thankfully, Heidi had heard them at the festival and they're both beautiful girls, so they weren't a hard sell.

The label doesn't even care about my songs, but that's another thing I was adamant about. I write my own songs and they'll be the only ones I perform. Not to sound arrogant, but my songs were damn good and they knew it. The crowds loved them … those that actually listened to the words anyway. I refused to sing anything else.

Those were the only concessions they allowed me to have.

I headed back to Seattle, contract in hand, full of excitement and fear—fear of a new beginning and the unknown, and excitement for what was to come. I was finally going to live my dream.

Alice and Rose picked me up from Sea-Tac and we headed to our favorite restaurant. They were dying for answers on how my trip went but I stayed mum. I told them we'd discuss it when we got back to the apartment.

When I broke the news, Alice literally jumped for joy. She loved being the center of attention and thrived on being in the limelight.

I had a little more difficult time getting Rosalie to agree. She was a gorgeous girl with a lovely voice, but she'd always shied away from the spotlight.

"I don't know, you guys. You're asking me to give up school and follow you to LA," she told me while chewing on her thumbnail. I never once considered that either of them would turn this down.

"Oh come on, Rose," Alice started in on her. "Bella is going to be huge and we have to go with her. She needs us!" She was adamant at this point, and I figured I'd better step in and let Rose decide on her own. I never wanted them to feel pushed.

"It's okay, Rose. It is a heavy decision and I want you to make the one that's right for you. I'd never want you to just follow my dreams blindly." I reached over and gave her a hug. I needed Rose and hoped she'd say yes, but I'd never make her feel obligated.

"Let me give it a night to sink in and we'll talk more tomorrow?" she asked me, sounding unsure.

"Of course. You know I love you no matter what you decide."

She smiled. "I know you do." Then she got up and headed to her room.

In the end Rose decided she'd never let us leave her behind, plus the money they'd be making was hard to turn down.

Before I'd left LA, after signing the contract, I was given the choice of a few managers. Not knowing anything about them, I chose Emily Call simply because she seemed the most human and down to earth. She stayed in near constant contact while I was taking care of things back home and found a place for Alice, Rose and me since I insisted the three of us live together.

Over the next few weeks we withdrew from school, packed our things, told our parents our plans and prepared to move to LA.

Things seemed to be going great, even if my parents, especially my mother, were less than excited for me. She actually said she would "believe it when she sees it."

Well … I'd be showing her soon enough.

Once we arrived in LA and settled into our apartment, things began moving forward and spiraling out of control. I was ushered into the studio where all of my songs were tweaked to make them sound a little more generic and sexier, and a little less me. I was extremely upset, but I was told the contract gave the label creative rights.

I was also introduced to Angela Webber, who would be my stylist from here out. Suddenly I went from girl next door to wearing clothes I normally wouldn't have been caught dead in. I rebelled but was told that if I wanted to appeal to my fans, I needed to take on a persona.

Again … it was in the contract.

The contract which, apparently, I should've checked out better, and the contract that now ruled my life.

Over the next few months I quickly went from Bella to Issa, another suggestion by the label. That one was fine with me because I didn't feel like Bella anymore and I hated that.

I knew my attitude was declining, but I couldn't help it. I felt like my life wasn't my own anymore. All these people wanted a piece of me, yet none of them even knew me at all.

My album did extremely well. My videos almost shut down YouTube every time one was released. I was at the top of the charts constantly. I should've been thrilled, and some part of me was. Another part, the part that knew none of this was really me, just wanted it all to be over and go back to playing open mics again.

Thankfully Alice befriended Angela and managed to convince her to tone down my look when I wasn't on stage. It was still way more risqué than I was comfortable with, but it was a vast improvement.

Having Rose and Alice around was my only saving grace some days.

I practiced for my upcoming tour for months and could barely stand to be on the same stage with my back-up dancers. They were horrendous, and the performances themselves were raunchy. They treated me like a piece of meat they all wanted a taste of. No matter how many times I told them I wasn't interested, they still seemed to think it was only a matter of time before one of them, or maybe all of them, ended up in my bed.

Never happening!

The contract I signed rules my fucking life, and I'd be so glad when this tour was over.

I'd never sign my life away like this again. I definitely learned a hard fucking lesson.

~~~~~POP RELIGION~~~~~

Being famous made it hard to go out and just have fun with Rose and Alice. I missed the days when we could go out to some small bar or club and blend in … well, blend in as much as three hot young girls can.

Since I stayed at home pretty much all the time now unless I was working on my music or my image, Alice thought it was important that we go out to celebrate my birthday … especially since I was the youngest, though only by a couple of months when it came to Alice.

I was reluctant, but as she said, you only turn twenty once, plus I could use some fun with my girls.

Even though Rose was quieter and shier than Alice, she was still a force to be reckoned with when we went out. She could put a supermodel to shame when she was all made up and tear up a dance floor. She'd already turned twenty-one; we'd celebrated right before we left Seattle. Her dad was in the military which caused her to repeat kindergarten due to all the moves they made that year.

Alice helped me get ready and put me in a blond wig and different makeup. We went to a smaller club and ended up having a great time. The only downside was Alice's constant push for me to find someone to fuck. She was almost obsessed at times with the fact that I was still a virgin and acted like it was her mission in life to get me laid.

Once I put my foot down about that, we ended up having a great time.

That was last week, and now I'm gearing up for the next chapter of my life.

~~~~~POP RELIGION~~~~~

The club appearance tonight was just another "stepping stone," as the label calls it.

They want my face out there in the limelight as much as possible. They don't care that it makes me look like the biggest whore on the planet; they want me in the tabs, good or bad. As long as I'm important enough to be talked about, it increases their bottom line.

I hate it.

Pretending I enjoy being there is getting harder and harder for me.

I'll be glad to get out on tour and away from LA for a while; at least they won't expect me to be club hopping then.

I'm exhausted by the time I make it home but happy to see Rose and Alice still awake. Sometimes they go to these parties with me. The one tonight was very exclusive, and I was only required to make an appearance, so they chose to stay home.

I ended up being there much longer than planned, but at least it's over. Tomorrow I have a meeting with Caius and Emily to get the details of my first headlining tour. I'm looking forward to being out on the road, but I'm also nervous about what they might have in mind.

After the girls and I talk about my night and theirs, we each head off to bed.

In the morning, Rose is sweet enough to have breakfast ready for me. She knows I'm nervous about the meeting and bacon makes everything better.

Unfortunately, with all the skimpy outfits I'm forced into, bacon is something I rarely get to enjoy. Usually breakfast is a small serving a fruit and coffee if I'm lucky. Plus there just isn't time to cook or eat a big breakfast with all of the choreography practice going on lately.

I'm hoping the drive to the meeting will help calm my butterflies.

Even though LA isn't exactly a fun place to drive around, I do enjoy stretching my sexy new indulgence anytime I have the chance.

I splurged and bought myself a 2014 Chevy Camaro SS Convertible. It's orange with two black racing stripes down the hood and custom interior to match.

Before I made it big, back in Washington, I was driving a rusty truck that was almost as old as my grandfather. So this car is something I really love and am thrilled to have. Driving it around never fails to sooth my nerves, so I insisted on bringing myself today instead of taking the car the label would normally send for me.

Once at the studio, Emily greets me right inside the entrance. She has a nervous look about her that makes my stomach knot up with anxiety.

"Emily, why do you look like you're leading me to the gallows?"

"Don't be silly, Bella." Emily's the only one associated with New Moon that's willing to call me Bella.

I raise my eyebrow and will her to tell me what's making her look that way. Instead she just grabs my arm and pulls me to the elevators.

"Please don't leave me hanging or let them surprise me. At least prepare me if you know something's going on," I beg.

"I can't say anything. You know I would if I could, but I can't. Plus, I don't even know the full details so I'd rather not say anything for fear of telling you something wrong." Emily has become a confident of mine and has treated me better than anyone else associated with the label.

"Hmph! Okay, I'll let you slide this time. Usually you're great about preparing me when you know things are going to upset me."

"I do know what it is, but it's best if I just let them explain it. You know it'll go their way anyway." At least she is being honest; there is nothing she can do for me. I signed my life away before I hired her, so she doesn't have as much pull as we would've liked.

We arrive at the top floor and are led straight to Caius' office. Inside, I am surprised to see not only Caius, but also his assistant Demetri and Caius' partner Marcus. I rarely meet with Marcus, so I know something big is going on.

That's when they shock the hell out of me.

"Issa, we're extremely thrilled about you headlining your very own tour," Caius begins. "You're our biggest money maker and we know you're going to sell out venues nationwide."

I know he's buttering me up and I'm ready to hear the details, but I also know I need to be patient.

Marcus speaks up. "We've been brainstorming for a while, trying to find the best way to get our biggest commodity paired with our brightest rising stars.

Okay, I know I have a market so I'm not sure where he's going with this. Maybe they're going to let me incorporate more of my real self into the performances?

Before I can let that thought grow and get too excited, Caius speaks up again. "As you may be aware, Issa, our newest sensation is the Christian rock group Pure Religion."

I'm not aware of that actually, but I must admit that I'm not too concerned with other music—especially other genres.

"We want to try something never before done and have a tour merging your fan base and theirs," Marcus tacks on. "We're calling it Pop Religion. Catchy, isn't it?" He acts like they'd come up with the best idea ever.

"Are you serious?" I have to ask. I mean, they can't possibly be serious. They want me to headline a tour and the opening group is going to be … Pure Religion.

A Christian rock group?

I don't know much about religious music, but I can't imagine anyone who praises God wanting to see my show, much less be billed as the opening act. We couldn't be more different. There's no way. I just know I'll be spending months getting preached at and booed by their holier-than-thou crowd.

I'm in shock, and not in a good way.

"We're definitely serious, Issa," Caius states.

"We think this is going to be huge. We expect every venue to sell out, and for both you and Pure Religion to walk away from this with a multitude of new fans," Marcus adds.

"Gentlemen, I'm sorry, but there's no way this is going to work. Their fans will hate me. I just can't. I want no part of this," I tell them bluntly.

They remind me once again of that fucking contract—the one that keeps biting me in the ass.

It requires me to go on tour if my album does well, and I have no rights or say in who I tour with.

It looks like I'm going on tour with Pure Religion.

Fuck!

This is not going to be good. 

_**AN:**_

_**If you read the o/s you might have noticed we made a name change. Originally we had Lauren being the playground bully, but decided to change it since we have other uses for Lauren later in the story. You'll be meeting her soon. See you all Saturday!**_


	3. Edward Meet Bella

**AN:**

**It's Saturday, right? It is where I am. So excited to bring you this!**

**Thanks to all of you who followed, faved, and especially reviewed. We appreciate your words so much.**

**Thanks to Mana Liz for pre-reading.**

**And special thanks to Kitchmill who is trying to teach me all about dialogue tags, oxford commas, and just commas in general. You make our fic so much better!**

**EPOV**

This is it; tomorrow we're finally headed out on tour.

We've spent the last three weeks getting our life here in Atlanta settled. Visiting mom and dad, moving our stuff from the condo, meeting with stylists to get our "_look_" together and practicing for our live performances.

Tomorrow we head out to pick up our tour bus, which we'll take to Charlotte and meet up with _Issa's _crew. Apparently she has an ensemble of five backup dancers and two backup singers. Of which, three of 'em are guys, so guess who gets to be the lucky ones to share a bus with 'em? Yep, you guessed it … us.

Our first show ain't until the weekend, but we needa do a couple practice runs with her so we can get an idea of what to expect each night. We'll be staying in a hotel in Charlotte, until the night of the show, where we'll stay on the bus ready to head to Baltimore the next morning.

The cities are fairly close together so we'll have a few days to go out and see some sights between shows.

My brothers and I are pretty pumped 'bout the performances we've been putting together and think we can hold our own with this tour.

The so called _stylist _they brought in tried to give us some kind of punk edge, but we weren't having it. We're good ole southern boys who love their jeans and tees. We let her dress us up a touch, but mostly stuck to what we're comfortable with.

Jasper and I are sitting here waiting on Emmett to get back from taking our last items to the storage shed. Our bags are packed and by the front door. We're to be at the bus place at ten a.m.

"How you think it's gonna be sharing a ride with some other dudes, man?" Jasper turns and asks me.

This was a part of the deal Aro failed to mention when we signed the contracts. To him it was a non-issue. I don't quite feel that way, but it is what it is. These boys have the potential to make our tour miserable. Or they could become some good new friends. It's the not knowing I don't like.

"I don't know, especially since they're probably gonna be some entitled pricks who think the world revolves around 'em," I tell him, giving him an eyebrow raise and a tilt of my head.

"You don't know that though. You gotta at least give 'em a chance, see what they're all about." He's less uptight than me and always tries to give the benefit of the doubt.

I'm more of a pessimist. I've even been called an asshole and a dick. I prefer to think of myself as a realist—someone who doesn't lie and pretend just to spare feelings. I don't ever expect a surprise thrown in to be a good thing. There are all kinds of ways it can go wrong.

"I'll try, Jasper, but I ain't puttin' up with any crap." Just the premise of the tour has me a little on edge. I won't put up with somebody making it worse.

The door opens and Emmett walks in. "Yo, bros, that's all of it. We're officially packed up and ready to hit the road!" He's still over-exited in my opinion, but that's just Emmett. He's always seen the bright side of everything.

He's the oldest and has lived our vow the longest. You'd think it would make him the most whiny and frustrated of us all, but he knows in his heart he's doing what's best for him and he's happy in life.

I admit, it gets hard at times. While we know it's the right thing, we're still young guys with women all around, admiring us. It'd be so easy to take one up on the thinly—and not so thinly—veiled offers, but it would be cheap and over, and we'd have lost a lot more than we gained. I know that doesn't make sense to many in today's world, but that's just the way we feel and know in the end it'll be worth it.

Emmett's the one who led us down this path. He's a great big brother and without his awesome example, I can't promise Jasper and I would've seen the light on our own. It's his optimistic outlook that helped us know it was the right thing to do. He's the one that knows in his heart, his "one" is out there and that he'll find her.

Sure, I could've easily gone down the wrong path entering high school as a horny freshman—a good looking one in a smaller town at that—but I had a great example to follow. Emmett was already a junior by then, and if he could navigate without doing stupid things, then I could too. He leads by example, and is a great big brother to have.

"Well I'm gonna head on to bed and get a good night's rest. We have no clue what tomorrow's gonna be like," I tell 'em as I get up to head for my room.

"Come on, Edward, give it a chance," Emmett pleads to me.

"I got ya, man. I'll do the best I can." And I will, I just don't know how good that'll be. I have low expectations of anyone coming from _her_ show.

"Night, bro," Emmett hollers as I walk in my door.

I've watched some videos of hers on YouTube since I found out about all this, and I have to say she's a knock-out; I won't deny her beauty. But that's the whole point, everything about her screams sex. It's definitely not something I want any part of.

Now just thinking 'bout her, I'm sporting a semi. This might be a problem. If I can't even think about her, what am I going to do when I have to see her every night?

Hopefully, I can avoid her as much as possible during this tour.

Ignoring my almost stiffy, I change into black jogging pants and a tee and hit the sack.

~~~~~POP RELIGION~~~~~

I wake early to make sure I get one last run in before all the hecticness of the tour starts. I don't know how it's going be on the road or if I'll even have the time to run, and I know I'm gonna miss it.

When I make it back I'm sweating profusely and head to the shower. Before I jump in, I holler at both my brothers so they'll be up and ready when it's time.

By the time I'm out, both Emmett and Jasper have made it into the living room and the coffee's brewed. Just a few more peaceful minutes to ourselves before we have to head out.

"Mornin'," Jasper grumbles before he takes a sip of his coffee milkshake. I don't know why he even bothers—he adds so much milk and sugar that it isn't coffee by the time he's done.

Neither one of 'em are morning people, but this morning holds a little excitement in the air.

"Ya'll almost ready to get to the bus pick-up?" I ask 'em while fixing my coffee … black. That's the only way to drink it in my book.

"Yeah, we got 'bout ten more minutes 'fore the car's due to arrive. Aro called while you were in the shower." Emmett gets up to bring his empty cup to the sink. "Mama called too. She said her and dad'll be up this weekend to close the place up and store anythin' we left out here."

"Sounds like a plan." I stand at the breakfast counter for the last time, drinking my morning coffee. After Jasper brings his cup in, I kill it off, wash all three cups, empty the pot and wash it up too. "Alright, bros, let's do this."

We grab our bags and head down to wait for the car.

A sleek black limo arrives and the driver gets out to load our bags. This is a nice touch; limos aren't usually something we're treated to.

Emmett whistles then says, "Would ya look at that? We're riding in style this mornin'."

"Maybe this is a sign of things to come." Jasper lifts a brow at me hoping to convey that things just might be all right.

"We can only hope." It's the only reply I can give. I am excited and'll settle in more when we get a routine going and I know what to expect.

The ride over to pick up the bus is peaceful, each in our own thoughts.

When we arrive, a round man in a business suit and bald on top comes out to greet us. "Good morning, I'm Jay Jenks and I'll be assisting you in choosing a bus this morning."

"Oh, we get a choice?" Emmett asks the man, eager as always.

"Sure you do. I was told anything on the lot," Jenks tells us. "Aro said only the best for his boys."

"Yep, good ole Aro." I can't help but feel this is another layer to his plotting.

We take a look at several different busses, and finally settle on one that has twelve bunks with two different gathering areas. The front room has the small kitchenette and a wrap-around black leather sofa, and the back holds another seating area with the bathroom. All the bunks are in the middle section lining the hall. Every one has its own pull down monitor and DVD player with headphones.

"Man, this is gonna be awesome!" Emmett's over the moon at this point, on cloud nine. There'll be no talking him down today.

The bus is nice and flashy and I can see where it has plenty room for five guys to spread out in. It's good that the three of us get to pick out which areas we want for ourselves first before we even meet the others. Even if they are pricks, there's space for us all to keep our distance.

Maybe it won't come to that, though.

After settling on a bus, we meet Paul. He'll be our driver for the tour. He's an old guy who lost his wife a few years ago and won't mind being away from home for long periods of time. He seems like a nice guy who keeps to himself.

We load up our stuff, taking care to put mine and Jasper's acoustic guitars in the rear seating area. We like to play without all the electric every once in a while and figure this tour's gonna give us some time to do that, maybe work on some new music.

It's about a four hour ride to Charlotte, where we'll meet up with everyone else.

We load up, Paul takes his spot behind the wheel and we head out.

~~~~~POP RELIGION~~~~~

We arrive at The Omni Charlotte Hotel 'bout four in the afternoon. Aro called earlier and said we have a dinner reservation at seven. It'll be in a private room and will include us and Issa's whole crew. This is our "getting to know you meeting" as he put it.

Emmett, is completely thrilled at the idea that he'll finally meet Issa. Me? Not so much. I don't know if I'll be able to keep my dislike for her performances off my face.

Maybe she isn't so bad.

I somehow doubt that'll be the case though. You can tell exactly what type person she is just from interviews and the way she presents herself. I know I shouldn't judge her and it goes against my ideals, but I can't help it if this girl rubs me the wrong way. She goes against everything we try to encourage.

"Ready to get our meet on?" Emmett's almost vibrating outta his skin with excitement. I can barely see my twenty-two-year-old brother in him right now. He's more like the kid I remember, waiting for Christmas morning.

"Yeah, Em, you need to dial it back a tick there, bro," Jasper, ever the calm one, tells him as he grabs his shoulders in a firm grip. "She's a person, just like us."

"Aw come on, man, she's a superstar. My first real celebrity encounter."

"I wouldn't brag about it if I were you," I mumble, hoping they don't really hear me. But of course Jasper does, he always does.

"Edward, you need to chill as much as Em does." He's focusing on me now, Emmett long forgotten. "Meet her 'fore you judge her, that's all I'm asking, bro."

"Okay, okay, I hear ya," I promise him, but that's the best I can offer. I realize I need to get myself under control a little more. I was brought up never to judge a person until you know 'em, and suddenly all that's flown out the window. My parents would be so proud … not.

After a shower, I dress in my standard fare of jeans and a tee, with my unlaced Docs firmly on my feet. This is me, all day every day, and I won't dress to impress.

Emmett, on the other hand, is in slacks and a button-up, with dress shoes on his feet. I just roll my eyes and ask 'em if they're ready to head down.

"Sure, let's go. And, Edward?" Jasper looks to me. I lift an eyebrow to acknowledge him. "Be nice please. Give the girl a chance, all of 'em."

"I'll do my best." And with that we all head down to what could be the most awkward dinner ever.

When we step off the elevator there's someone already there, waiting to lead us to the dining area. Everything in this place is top notch, nicer than any place I've ever stayed. Chandeliers hang from the ceiling and expensive-looking curtains line the windows.

We're led into the restaurant but immediately take a right down a hallway, where we're led to a door at the other end. The man stops and opens it then waves his arm for us to enter.

I step inside and take in the room. It's a long narrow room and has a huge twelve-person table with cream cushioned chairs running down each side. There are candles and flower centerpieces, with fine dinnerware set at each place.

My brothers and I each take a seat.

Emmett sits dead center on the left side. That's just him; he wants to be in the middle of it all. Jasper takes the first seat in the row. I follow and head all the way to the other end. I'm sure I don't wanna be in the middle of all the mess that's likely to go down at this dinner.

It's already seven o'clock and no one else is here yet. Maybe they won't show at all.

Yeah, wishful thinking.

No sooner than the thought pops in my head does the door open and in walks a bleach blond girl. She assesses the room, taking in each of us, then heads on over to our side and takes a seat right between me and Emmett. Following her, to sit on at the first seat past Jasper, is a girl with a lighter shade of brown hair.

I don't see the next few people as the girl, who sat beside me, turns to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Lauren, and you must be Edward?" She holds out her hand for me to shake.

"Yeah, that's me. Nice to meet ya." I don't recognize her, so she's either a backup singer or dancer. After we shake, she flicks her hair over her shoulder and gives me a coy smile. Great, just what I don't need—more flirty girls, only this time I'm forced be around her for the next nine months.

By the time I look up again, three boys have already taken seats. One directly across from me and another right beside him. The third takes a seat at the other corner on the right side.

When I look to the door again my breath catches in my throat. There're three girls standing there having a quiet conversation. My eyes immediately land on Issa. She looks as if she just stepped out of one of her music videos.

Heels as high as they come accentuate her long legs. My eyes follow the creamy skin up to where her teeny skirt begins a few inches below her panties, up to take in a smooth exposed stomach as they continue their perusal. When I do finally get to a shirt, I notice her arms are crossed over her chest. I continue up, past her bare shoulders and neck to take in her face.

She's standing there looking dead at me with her eyebrow cocked high into her hairline.

I look down at the table instantaneously, ashamed I was caught giving her a once over.

I decide to stand and walk around a little, mostly to get away from Lauren who keeps trying to talk to me, along with her hands constantly finding a reason to touch me.

I see Issa, and the two girls she came in with, standing over in a corner talking and laughing amongst themselves.

I'd think since she's the lead in the tour she'd be making more of an effort to get to know people, but I guess we're all beneath her. I see the other two girls walk off and out of the room … maybe to go to the restroom, I'm not sure.

I decide I should probably go make nice.

I approach her I hold out my hand, introducing myself. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen."

As she takes my hand, I notice what feels like a hum radiate through me, not sure what that is. She puts on a fake smile and asks, "So I guess we're going to be spending some time together the next few months, huh?"

"Yep, looks like it," I respond.

Man, this is awkward.

"I'm not sure what the label was thinkin'," I blurt out.

"Oh really? What do you mean?" she asks with her eyebrow once again cocked, only this time her hand's on her hip, too.

Surely she feels the same way. This is a crazy idea. "I mean puttin' us on tour together. It's not like we have the same fans, the same style or the same ideals." I scoff.

"Well I'm sure that even though you probably find my act distasteful and below you and your fans, there'll be plenty who'll enjoy it," she snarls out.

Is this girl for real? I hold my hands up and give her my signature smirk. "Look I didn't mean to offend you Issa …"

"Bella," She snaps correcting my use of her name.

"… Sorry, Bella. As I was saying … I didn't mean to offend you. I assumed you wouldn't be happy 'bout this either."

"Well, Edward, you know what they say when you assume." She gives me her own smirk. "And while I'm sure you think I should constantly be on my knees praying, the truth is you don't know shit about me."

Oh, I'm sure at this point I got her pegged pretty good. "I'm sure you spend plenty of time on your knees ma'am, though I doubt there's much prayin' goin' on," I tell her cockily.

"Listen, you self-righteous son of a bitch, we're stuck together for the next nine months. I was hoping you might be different than most people I meet. I was hoping you—of all people—with your ethics and ideals would be willing to see past this persona I'm forced to put out. You don't know me, and at this rate you never will!" She storms off back to her two friends that are now back into the room.

I'm not sure whether I should be embarrassed of how I just acted and the things I said, or pissed that things are going even worse than I'd worried they would.

I look over at Jasper and he gives me a questioning look. I just shake my head letting him know I'd explain things later. Then I return to my seat. I see Bella and her friends take their seats as well.

After everyone is seated I look up again and take in the table.

Well, Emmett got his wish. Issa's directly across from him and he looks like he's 'bout to vibrate out of his seat.

He holds his hand out to her and introduces himself. "Hi, Issa. I'm Emmett Cullen, drummer and big bro of Pure Religion."

She takes his hand and smiles shyly to him. "Hi, Emmett. Great to meet you, and please call me Bella. Issa's just a persona; I'm not her."

I like Bella much better than Issa—beautiful, and it surely fits. She notices me looking on, and I have no idea of the expression on my face, but it must not be very good because that brow lifts in my direction once more.

I clear my throat and look away from her, determined to try and make the best of the rest of the night. "Okay, everyone, I think some introductions are in order," I say louder to get everyone's attention.

"Oh, don't be silly, Edward. We've already met," the girl Lauren simpers at me, while I just look to her in astonishment. I feel like I'm in an alternate reality.

"Um, yeah, but I think everyone else should introduce themselves."

I notice Issa—oops, Bella—turn to Alice and roll her eyes. This is definitely going to be interesting.

"I'll start. I'm Edward Cullen, guitarist, lead singer and songwriter for Pure Religion." I take turns looking at everyone at the table as I introduce myself. Bella's looking at me without the raised brow for once so I must've done something right.

"And as you all heard from my brother, he's Emmett, the eldest of us and our drummer." Emmett stands and takes a bow with a huge smile on his face.

The guy across from me stands as if he's going to make an important announcement. "I'm Michael Newton, but you can call me Mike. I'm a backup dancer for _Issa." _He says her name in a hiss and I know there's a story there. It's almost like he's taunting her. She doesn't even spare him a glance, so it must be mutual whatever the feelings are.

The guy on his right introduces himself as Tyler and the one at the far end is Eric.

Jasper speaks up next. "Hey, everyone. I'm Jasper, the middle and best Cullen." He shoots me and Emmett a wink and sits back in his seat.

Bella gives him a genuine smile.

Just then the waitress comes in for our drink orders. When she gets to me she pushes her chest out farther and her smile becomes a little salacious.

"Can I get you _anything,_ sugar?" she asks me in the worst impersonation of a come hither voice I've ever heard.

I clear my throat to keep from busting out laughing. "Sure, I'll just have water please." I turn my head to let her know I'm done and wait on her to walk away.

I'm used to the attention from females; it's been there all my life. You'd think in this fancy-shmancy place their waiters would have more class—that's obviously not the case.

After she leaves to get our drinks, the girl next to me stands and introduces herself to Emmett and Jasper. Everyone else already knows Lauren, so no one even spares her a glance.

Sitting on the other side of Emmett is a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. She leans forward and makes eye contact while introducing herself. "I'm Rosalie Hale, but my friends call me Rose." She turns to Jasper next and then back, where her eyes remain on Emmett as a blush heats her cheeks.

_Interesting._

The girl on the other side of Rose stands next and flips her hair. "I'm Jessica. It's so nice to meet all of you, I'm sure we're going to be _great_ friends." She says this while smacking her gum between every word. All I can think is not in this lifetime. She has this valley girl accent going on and a perky personality—not perky in a good way. More in a had way too much soda and sugary gum kinda way. It makes me shiver just thinking about it.

She reaches over and gives Jasper a one-armed hug and walks over to Emmett and does the same. He gives her his dimpled smile and shoots me a look as if to say, "See, not so bad." _Is he crazy?_ Next she heads my way and I can do nothing but accept it … without looking rude.

She throws both her arms around me in a hug and presses her chest into mine after dragging me around to face her. I pull back as soon as I possibly can, but she just squeezes tighter and whispers, "Especially you, Edward," into my ear.

My eyes slide to Mike across from me and notice he's giving Jessica a look of confusion with a slight bit of malice behind it. There's much more than I want to know going on with this crew.

"Oh, can it, Jessica. Put your boobs away and leave the poor boy alone." It's the tiny slip of a girl that speaks. She looks barely five feet tall and has black hair that's spiked out all over her head with deep blue eyes.

"I was just being friendly, Alice," she retorts while rolling her eyes and walking back to her seat, still smacking that gum.

I'm in shock and watch her as she sits down, which she notices and shoots me a wink. I huff in exasperation and turn to look back towards Alice. She's seated next to Bella, and as my eyes slide past her I notice she's eyeing me with disgust. _What could she possible have to be disgusted about? _These are _her_ people.

"You must be Alice?" I ask the dark-haired girl.

"The one and only," she replies. "Rose and I are Bella's backup singers, and those other two"—she gives both Jessica and Lauren a sneer—"are back-up dancers with Mike, Tyler and Eric."

The waitress enters with our drinks and asks if we want some appetizers. I pick up the menu and it feels as if I'm looking at a foreign language. Nothing on there makes sense. I just let Emmett run wild and hope I'll like something he chooses.

When she's gone again, Bella finally stands to speak. She has her glass in her hand and raised in the air. "Hi, everyone. It's great to meet you. I want to say that what you see before you is Issa Swan. This is who she is. But it's not me. I'm Bella and it is me you'll be touring with, except when I'm on-stage. I want us to have the best possible time on the road so you need to know up front there is a difference. I know some of you seem to have trouble keeping that straight, but you need to remember the truth," she says as she glares at Mike, Tyler, Eric and then me.

When she turns back toward everyone else she smiles. "I hope you take the time to get to know the real me and not just what you think you know about me from the media or my videos. So let's toast to one hell of a tour!"

Emmett stands, glass in hand. "To the tour!" he exclaims, and everyone else follows suit.

I'm the last to stand and my eyes roam Bella's face, wondering what that little speech meant … well both little speeches. _She's not Issa, but Bella? Could there be more to her than what I've assumed_? I don't know, but I do know this meeting went both better and worse than I expected.

Worse 'cause I just know Jessica, Lauren, and possibly Mike are going to try my patience. But better 'cause there might be more to Issa Swan than a spoiled pop princess—and I have nine months to figure that out. I just have to convince her I'm not the judgmental jerk I came across as in our earlier conversation.

"To the tour," I say while keeping my eyes on hers.

She clinks her glass to mine and gives me a small smile, which I return by lifting the corner of my lips into a smirk.

Our appetizers arrive and we break off into small conversations amongst ourselves. Of course Lauren's interested in everything about me and asks question after question. I answer short but politely and hope someone will rescue me.

I can't help but let my eyes roam to Bella every now and then. I can tell she feels 'em on her and I see the side of her mouth quirk up, but she ignores me otherwise.

Yep, this is going to be an interesting nine months.

**AN: **

**I will be uploading a teaser of Chapter 4 to Fic Central this week, it will be out Monday night. You can find us both on FB and me (fyrebyrd89) on twitter, if you'd like to say hi. **

**We'd be curious to know where you heard of our fic? Was it the contest? A friend? One of our posts? Somewhere else? We'd love to hear about it.**

**See you next Saturday!**


	4. Bella Meet Edward

_**Disclaimer: Sadly we do not own Twilight or any of the characters. We just wanted to play with them. **_

_**AN: Thanks so much to Mana Liz, SaraBeth Cullen and Jan Breesmom for pre-reading for us.**_

_**Special thanks to Kitchmill for being the world's best beta.**_

_**And thanks to all of you that have read, followed, favorited, reviewed and shared our story. We appreciate you more than words can say.**_

**BPOV**

I'm already exhausted and this is the third stop on our tour, only two and a half tiny weeks out of nine long months. Of course, part of that exhaustion is stemming more from the misery I've been feeling than actual physical exertion.

One bright spot so far in this tour is that my bus is pretty amazing and I love that I get to hang with Rose and Alice.

It has an open section in the front for a seating area, all set-up with a flat screen mounted on the wall. Next to that is a well equipped kitchen area, all granite and stainless. After the kitchen is a smaller bathroom for the other girls to share, then there are twelve bunks housed down the middle.

All the way to the back is my space and it's adorned with luxury. I have a queen-size bed with plush comforters and a private larger bathroom all to myself. And of course the biggest flat-screen on the bus.

It's a great space and we love that we can get together and shut the skank twins out. Not that they matter much, seeing as how they spend as much time as possible on the guys' bus.

But as nice as the bus is, I still prefer when we stay at hotels. Whenever we're in a city for more than a night we get a hotel room. That beats bus living any day.

Even with the amazing bus and the great hotels, this tour is still wearing on me in so many ways.

The male backup dancers, or leeches as I call them, are on my nerves already. They can't seem to get it through their idiot heads that, in reality, I'm not Issa. I'm not all about sex and partying.

I've told them repeatedly, yet they continue to make stupid comments whenever they can and touch me inappropriately—touching in ways we haven't rehearsed—during performances. They know I can't say or do anything on stage in front of all my fans.

I assume one of them must have blown someone pretty high up at the label, because no matter how much I complain, they refuse to get rid of them.

And of course Lauren and Jessica are being the same pathetic whores they've always been. It's almost funny to see them constantly trying to get Edward, Emmett and Jasper's attention. We all know by now about their vow, and Lauren and Jessica appear to take it as a personal challenge.

As I said before, they spend more time on their bus than ours.

For their part, the guys are actually all right. They've definitely made this tour more bearable for the girls, which I greatly appreciate. Overall they're pretty cool guys.

Well, Jasper and Emmett anyway.

Edward and I have managed to avoid each other since the night of the "meet up" dinner. We only get together for mandatory things and speak when absolutely necessary.

I did introduce him—well, all of them—to Jake and Sam. They're my security for the tour. They stay very professional while working, but they're together … as a couple.

When Jake and Sam first arrived in Charlotte, right before the first show, the skank twins were all over them. Both guys were repulsed and basically told them where to shove their fake tits. We figured it best to go ahead and get their sexual orientation out in the open since they're also drivers for my bus and are forced to spend time around them.

I know from my interaction with Edward he can be a judgmental asshole, so I was worried about how he'd treat them when he found out. I was shocked and very pleased—at least as far as Edward went—to find that once the guys knew, they didn't treat them any differently. Jake plays guitar and has a decent voice, which gives them some common ground.

I have to admit I respect that Edward, Emmett and Jasper remain devoted to their vow. So far I've seen so many girls—Jessica and Lauren included—throwing themselves at them. Some of them are downright embarrassing in their desperation.

The guys remain polite, but keep their distance.

I thought it would be some sort of gimmick on their part when I first met them. I mean, no way three guys their age and that gorgeous would choose to stay abstinent. Especially with all the women that make themselves available to them constantly.

When I saw Edward checking me out at our first meeting and then letting Lauren paw all over him, I figured I had him pegged. I learned pretty quickly after speaking with him that his thoughts, at least as far as I was concerned, weren't lust but distaste.

He may have dampened my panties at first sight with his good looks, but his attitude toward me dried them right up. Since that one night though, he's been a perfect gentleman. We don't speak much, but when we do he's always polite and almost seems regretful of his earlier actions.

He crossed a line though, and forgiveness won't come easily. Talking to me like I'm a whore, who does he think he is?

I can tell he and his brothers are annoyed with Mike and the guys, but they stay respectful and calm. Lauren and Jessica are a different matter. They're constantly trying to touch and simper to the guys. They aren't picky … whichever's around will do. It's all the boys can do to stay polite.

Wonder how much it'll take to make one of them blow?

Alice and Rose seem a little smitten by Jasper and Emmett. They've never been around guys as genuinely good as these boys are. My girls are the "try it before you buy it" type though, and Emmett and Jasper will have to sell it better than ever if they're even considering going for either of them.

Unfortunately they have no interest in settling down. Both have said countless times that marriage isn't something they plan on anytime soon … if at all. They're very independent and surprisingly, of the three of us, I'm more the fairytale dreamer.

It's cute because I think the guys are equally entranced. Not that I blame them; my girls are awesome. I see Jasper and Emmett staring at Alice and Rose all the time and coming up with reasons to talk to them. They've gone off on a couple tourist excursions in the other cities and out to dinner a few times, too.

I've chosen to hang back and let them explore with the guys. It's always more trouble if I join. Plus, Edward and I didn't get off to a great start.

Maybe it's the part of me that still believes in soul mates and happily ever afters, but I'm hoping they can try to build something with them. They seem great and really interested in Alice and Rose. After all, I've only ever wanted my girls to be happy, and they seem that way when they hang out with Emmett and Jasper.

At the very least, I think they'll remain good friends far into the future.

~~~~~POP RELIGION~~~~~

I flop down on my bed after the sound check. We're finished for the day with nothing else to do until the final run-through tomorrow, a couple hours before the actual concert. I have nearly twenty-six hours of freedom.

Just as I get comfortable, there's a knock on the door. I already know who it is. I smile and get up to let them in.

Rose and Alice burst through the door already talking.

"Come on, Bella. We have to get you dressed," Alice says in a rush as she pulls me toward the small closet.

I start to pull away. "Um, no we don't, Ali. I just want to lie around and do nothing for the next twenty-four hours. I don't even want to change out of my pajamas."

"Bella, you haven't done anything yet and this is such a historical city, there're so many things to do and see," Rose pleads.

"We're all bored out of our minds," Alice complains. "You haven't gone out with us one single time and I'm sick of it. Suck it up, Missy!"

"Whoa there! Who's the 'we all'? No fucking way am I going anywhere with the skank twins or the leeches." I glare at them.

"Oh please, Bella. As if we'd let any of those idiots come near us any more than we have to. Give me a fucking break. You know us better than that. I meant Jasper, Edward and Emmett," Alice spits at me.

"You're right. Sorry. I should've known," I apologize. "So you want us to spend the day hanging out with the Cullens?"

"Well yeah," Rose says. "They don't seem to like the others any more than we do and they're bored too. So we figured it'd be a good chance for us all to get away from the idiots while getting out and doing something. Plus, you could spend some time getting to know them better. They're pretty good guys."

"I think that could be a really good thing for you, Bells. I still think you and Edward got off on the wrong foot," Alice throws in. "He always seems so sweet."

"If by sweet you mean a judgmental asshole who thinks I'm a whore, then yeah, he's _real _sweet." I roll my eyes.

I still can't believe my girls are so friendly with Edward after hearing the things he'd said to me. They keep swearing it must have been a misunderstanding because Edward isn't "like that_._"

Yeah, whatever.

Like they know him so well.

I figure what the hell though.

I'd do pretty much anything for these two and I know if I sit here by myself today I'll just dwell on how depressed my life is making me. Plus, I can handle Edward _"_stick in his ass_"_ Cullen.

So, of course, I agree and we start getting me dressed.

Since I'm so well known, it can be difficult for me to just go out like normal people. Thanks to Alice and her ties to Angela, I have a nice supply of wigs that I can use for occasions like these.

I opt for a shoulder length curly red wig with bangs. Then I dress in a baggy hoodie and skinny jeans. Lastly, I slip on my favorite sky blue Converse. I keep my makeup very light and natural … almost the opposite of Issa.

Rose texts Emmett, and we set off to meet the guys downstairs.

Jake and Sam will be there too, because even though I'm in disguise they still go anywhere I go, just in case something comes up or I get recognized. They're awesome guys, so it's no hardship having them around.

As soon as we step out my door we run into Jessica and Lauren in the hallway. I swear those two just hang out in the halls hoping for some guy to come through with his cock hanging out. We try to walk right past them, but I know it won't be that easy.

"Issa, Rose, Alice ... where are you hussies off to?" Jessica asks before we can get far enough away.

"Jessica, for the millionth time, you don't get to call me Rose. That's for my friends," Rose responds. "And we're just headed out to see the city a bit."

"Why are you dressed like the loser in high school who could never get any dates?" Lauren asks, pointing at me.

"Not that it's your business, Lauren, but I'd like to go out without being recognized."

"Is it just you three going? I swear sometimes I think you're all a bunch of lesbians in love with each other," Jessica stupidly comments, smacking away on her ever-present gum.

"Not that it's any of your business, skank, but we aren't going alone. The Cullens are going too," Alice informs her with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"What?" they both screech.

"We want to go too. No fair that you get to spend the day with them," Lauren whines.

"Sorry, but there's no way in hell that's happening." Alice looks at them with a sneer curling her lips.

"But … but why would they want to spend the day with you three? Are you making them because you're the headliner?" Jessica asks in her annoying shriek, with an accusing glare my way.

"Um, no." I laugh. "I'm guessing they probably want to get away from you two trying to constantly shove your hands down their pants and your pathetic, embarrassing attempts at getting them in the sack."

"Please!" Lauren spits. "You're just jealous that Edward wants nothing to do with you. I'm so close to having that boy break his precious vow and you're sick with jealousy. You can't stand that he's going to be mine and wants nothing to do with the amazing Issa." And she seriously believes that shit.

I may not know him very well, but I do know the attempts from the skanks are being met with repulsion. It's written all over his face every time they're near.

"If I thought for one second that any of that was true and he was ready to give it all up for you, then I'd say congratulations! You two would deserve each other." I roll my eyes at her … as if. "I may not know Edward well, but I know him and his brothers enough to know that they'll never have anything to do with two disgusting, cheap whores who're willing to spread their legs for anyone who shows interest and even some that don't. You two should spend some time working on getting a little self-respect and less time on your backs," I huff out, my voice getting higher as I reach the end of my rant.

They both look like they have steam coming from their ears.

"Now if you … well, 'ladies' isn't the correct term, is it?" I give her a smirk. "Anyway, if you two would excuse us, we have places to be," I say as I start to walk around them, bumping Lauren's shoulder as I pass.

Jessica calls after us, "You may think you are so fucking special, Issa, but one day you're going to be nothing. And you'll regret everything you just said to us, bitch!"

We just ignore her and keep walking, but I can't help but feel like today is going to come back to bite me in the ass at some point.

We round the corner to the elevators, and there stands the guys. All three of them immediately look anywhere but at us.

Oh my god, did they hear any of that?

My question's answered as soon as we approach them. Emmett can't help himself. He glances our way with a smile so wide his dimples are on full display. I look down in embarrassment from being caught arguing over them.

"Well now, ladies, that was sure some smack down. I thought someone was fixin' to get slapped!" he exclaims excitedly. I chance a glance up to see them all looking at us.

"Calm down, Em, before you scare 'em to death." Jasper nudges him. "We appreciate that you'd speak up for us like that though, and you hit the nail on the head. Ain't no way we'd ever take 'em up on any offers," he turns and says, giving us an easy smile and a wink.

"It was long past due. Those bitches needed to be put in their place. Just because you're too nice to do it doesn't mean we are," Alice says to him as she steps into the elevator with a smirk his way.

"Next time I wanna front row seat," Emmett says with a motion for Rose to enter in front of him.

"There'd better not be a next time if those skanks know what's good for them," Alice snarls out, still a little pissed off at the encounter.

Once we were all in the elevator I take a peek at Edward. He's looking directly at me with a small smile. "Um yeah, thanks, ladies," he says shyly. I nod in recognition and we ride the rest of the way in silence.

When we reach the van provided by the hotel, Jake and Sam are already there waiting on us. Sam climbs into the driver's seat with Jake taking shot-gun. Rose and Emmett take the first seat, and Jasper and Alice get in the middle. That leaves Edward and me in the back. He sweeps an arm in a go ahead gesture, so I climb in next. When everyone's seated, Sam heads out.

During the ride I allow myself to peep at him from the corner of my eye. I have to admit he's a handsome man and I can't imagine how he's made it this far without being snatched up.

He's dressed in a baseball cap, white T-shirt and well-worn jeans. Instead of his unlaced Docs that seem to always be on his feet, he has on a pair of black Converse. I guess we at least have the same taste in footwear. He hasn't shaved, so he has some delicious scruff going on that only serves to highlight his strong square jaw.

I notice him turn and take me in, but I don't know if it's in appreciation, disgust or bewilderment at my disguise. I sit there looking straight ahead trying to pretend his eyes aren't locked on me. Finally, we arrive at the first location and I bolt from my seat to get away from his piercing stare.

We decide to see the Liberty Bell, which is Jasper's idea. Apparently, he's a bit of a history buff.

It's really interesting to see the bell, along with the historical documents and fascinating tidbits that surround it. We spend at least two hours there looking around at everything.

Every now and then Edward or I will point something out to the other, but mostly we just follow the others.

I end up walking with Edward the whole visit, but strangely it isn't as awkward as in the van. We still aren't really speaking, but it's become more of a comfortable silence.

Once we're seated in the van I catch him staring again. "Why do you keep staring at me?" I have to ask. Maybe I'm a glutton for punishment, but I have to know if he still thinks as badly of me as he did originally.

He actually blushes. "I'm sorry, I can't help myself. You're a beautiful woman, Bella. All this silence is killin' me. I know it's my fault, but it ain't what I want." His hand reaches out. "Also, I miss your hair. This"—he touches my wig—"looks pretty, but nowhere near as pretty as your natural hair," he says as the fake strands slide through his fingers. "But I do like you in clothes like this and without all that makeup. It suits you better."

It's my turn to blush.

"Thanks. This is the real me. Well except for the hair of course. If you'd known me before, this is how I looked pretty much every day. It used to drive Alice and Rose crazy because I never dressed up." I laugh remembering how much the girls bugged me to wear sexier clothes and now I'm forced to wear them most of the time. "I must say though, most guys seem to prefer Issa's look."

He smiles. "Well I ain't most guys."

"No you're definitely not." I giggle … yes giggle. I think I'm back to being a twelve-year-old girl.

He clears his throat. "I also wanna thank you for what you said back at the hotel. Without even knowin' me, you stood up for me and my beliefs and I appreciate that." His eyes are piercing into me again. Only this time I can name the emotion there … it's sincerity.

"You're welcome. Those skanks need a reality check every now and then," I tell him, tilting my eyes down to my lap.

Edward lifts my chin and looks straight into my eyes. "Listen, Bella. I'm sorry for the way things went down when we first met. Normally, I ain't that big of a jerk. It'd been a long day and I was uptight about everythin' goin' on. I was bein' judgmental towards ya and it wasn't fair of me. My mama'd skin me alive if she ever heard me speak to 'nother person like that," he says as he drops his hand from my chin.

I can still feel the heat where his fingers touched.

He looks down for a second before meeting my eyes again. "I said some terrible things to ya and you didn't deserve any of it. I'd really like it if we could start over so I can get to know … Bella."

I'm touched that he's making this effort, and the first move in mending things between us.

Maybe he isn't so bad after all.

"I'm sorry for my part in all of it too. I'd already had a bad day and was pissy by the time we met, and I took it out on you," I admit. "I had preconceived notions of you and that wasn't fair. I'd really like it if we could start over and get to know each other. We have a long tour ahead of us and I would love if we could become friends."

He holds out his hand for me to shake. "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I'm the lead singer of Pure Religion. My brothers and I are goin' to be on tour with ya for the next eight and a half months, and it's a pleasure to meet ya."

I grin at him and reach to take his hand. "Nice to meet you, Edward. The world may know me as Issa, but my friends call me Bella, so I'd love for you to call me that too." I shake his hand and feel a little jolt of electricity. It's like a nice shock of static from rubbing your feet on the carpet.

We both yank our hands back and laugh.

After that, the day just gets even better. We have a great time exploring Philly.

So many beautiful architectural structures to see … especially churches.

We drive by the Eagles stadium; I don't see what the fuss is about, but the guys and Rose seem to enjoy it.

Emmett says we absolutely _have_ to get real cheesesteaks since we were in Philly, so he asks around and we're told to try Pat's King of Steaks on Passyunk Avenue.

That's where we end up for dinner. I've never had a cheesesteak before, but it's delicious. I know I shouldn't eat too much of it … but fuck it. It has all this yummy, gooey cheese and the roll is so fresh. It's amazing.

The guys say Grace before we eat, which isn't something the girls and I are used to, none of us having grown up in religious homes. I find I really enjoy it though. I feel a sense of peace before we start eating.

When we return to the hotel later that night, I realize how great the day has been.

I was able to actually get out without being spotted.

We had a great time.

I got to spend time with my two most favorite people in the world.

I caught up with Sam and Jake, since I hadn't had as much time to talk to them lately. And I got to know Emmett and Jasper a little better.

If I didn't already think so, now I'm sure that Jasper and Emmett are the perfect guys to show my girls what love is all about. I mean they aren't in love with them yet or anything, but I can see they adore them and would worship them completely, if only the girls will give them a chance.

And finally Edward.

We buried the hatchet, so to speak, and actually took real steps toward becoming friends.

I'm physically exhausted from the long day, but go to bed with a genuine smile on my face for the first time in a long time.

That night is the first night I dream of Edward Cullen.

_We're walking through a meadow filled with beautiful wildflowers, talking and laughing. We stop and kiss. Suddenly, the simple kiss becomes more passionate and before I know what's happening, he's lowering me onto a blanket that wasn't there a moment ago. _

_He kisses down my neck and suckles a spot behind my ear that has me gasping. He moves down, and I realize I'm only in my bra and panties and he's only in his boxer briefs_. _He continues to kiss and lick down my neck and collarbone as I use my hands to roam his muscular shoulders and biceps. My hands move down to his ass then back up to his silky hair as his lips reach my bra. _

_In an instant my bra is gone and Edward's lips and tongue are all over my nipples, going back and forth, tasting them both. He uses his teeth to scrape one lightly and then blows his cool breath over it. I'm panting and know it won't be long before I come just from his mouth on my breast alone_.

_Before I have the chance to think, he's back up and kissing me again. His tongue is swirling around mine in the most sinfully erotic way, one that a good boy like him has no right knowing. Then I feel him, hot, heavy and big pressing against my entrance. I'm not sure where our underwear went, and don't even care at this point._

_He pulls back to look into my eyes. "Are you ready, Bella?"_

"_Yes, oh I'm so ready. Please, Edward, now!"_

"_Are you ready, Bella?" he asks again. This time there's a knocking sound. _

"_Yes, Edward. I already said yes. _Please_!"_

"Bella! Are you ready?" And that's when I realize I'm only dreaming and my annoying best friend's at the door. "Who are you talking to in there?" she yells when I don't answer right away.

I jump out of bed—near tears of frustration—and yank the door open. "What, Alice?"

She jumps at my tone and then raises an eyebrow. "Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep, princess, but it's time to get a move on so we can have breakfast before the final sound check," she spits back at me.

"Sorry. I was having a really good dream and it was getting to the best part."

Her face lights up and a huge grin stretches across it. "Oh? Do tell."

Realizing there's no way I can tell her it was about Edward, I quickly make something up. "It was just another Brad Pitt sex dream."

"Hmmm … Which Brad Pitt?" she asks because … well … she's Alice.

"Um, Legends of the Fall Brad Pitt," I shoot off quickly.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. That really was the hottest Brad," she apologizes, looking truly remorseful.

Laughing, I say, "It's fine, and all good things come to an end anyway." Then I usher her out the door so I can shower and get ready for the day. "I'll meet you downstairs in thirty minutes," I call out down the hall after she walks away.

As I step in my shower I realize I'm fucked.

I need to make sure I stop all thoughts of Edward in _that_ way before they even start.

We live two completely different lives. He deserves someone who's pure of heart and soul as well as body. I feel like I sold my soul to get where I am. Plus, I know there's no way the label would be okay with us being together.

My image as single and available is too important to them.

I need to nip these thoughts and feelings in the bud before they grow. He's beautiful and talented, but all he can ever be is my friend.

As I wash, I remember the ache between my legs and the erotic dream that felt so real.

_Edward Cullen's just a friend—barely, at that—it can never be more. He's just a tour mate. Someone you'll see for nine months and then he'll be gone._

"Sure, Bella … keep telling yourself that," I mumble to myself as I start lathering my body.

I allow my fingers to slide south, hoping to soothe the physical ache my dream left behind. 

_**Did Edward redeem himself? We'd like to think he did. Let us know what you think.**_

_**Now I have a very serious important question for all you lovelies … which do you think really is the best Brad Pitt?**_

_**See you next Saturday. Xxoo**_


	5. Edward and the Teeny Weenie

_**Disclaimer: We have never been on a tour and do not profess to know how they really work. This is how the Pop Religion tour works though. ;) And of course, we don't own Twilight or these characters, but we do play with them. **_

_**AN: As always thanks to Mana, SaraBeth, and Jan for every little nugget of feedback they give and as always Kitchmill for making this fic more pleasant for your reading enjoyment. **_

_**Thank you sooooooo much to MidNight Cougar for recommending us for this week's reading list on The Lemonade Stand, it means everything to us that you love and are rec'ing this fic. **_

_**I have to say that THIS chapter has been one of my most favorite since it was written, and I hope you enjoy it just as much.**_

_**Deep breath …**_

**EPOV**

We've been in Montreal for a few days now after a stop in New York last week. Playing Madison Square Garden was amazing. But since we were in a huge city, Bella was required to make some appearances and _"Issa_" it up.

I felt bad for her.

New Moon has her by the balls, figuratively speaking of course. Emmett and Jasper were glad to go out with the girls to the club though.

All that got 'em was Emmett's picture on Page Six with the title "Issa's new mystery man." We laughed and poked fun over it, but it hurt to see Bella so down about it.

She apologized to Emmett and us over and over. She worried it was gonna to hurt our reputation, but we told her to stop worrying over it and no one figured out it was Emmett anyway. It was dark and the pictures were too blurry. The more clear ones never showed his face … maybe the handiwork of New Moon's PR people. I'm not sure.

We've hung out a few times over the last week or so and even dressed her up for a stroll through Central Park. But my favorite time has been listening when she takes the stage.

Sure she's pure sex up there, but her passion for her music shines in every word she sings. If I just close my eyes and tune in, her voice pierces directly into my soul.

Issa I can ignore; she's like so many other girls with her too heavy makeup and skimpy clothes. But Bella, well that's another story. She stands head and shoulders above the rest. I don't think I've ever met 'nother girl like her.

We have to get to the venue in about an hour and I'm heading down to her room to see if she's ready.

I can do that these days.

We're friends now.

I can't believe I judged her the way I did.

Never judge a book by its cover. It's a lesson I should've already known, but now I'll never forget.

I tap on her door a couple times. She opens and smiles when she sees me. We've come leaps and bounds from the eyebrow lifts.

"Hey, Edward, come on in," she says, moving aside so I can enter her room. She's got makeup on and her hair fixed. She's wearing very tight leather-looking pants and a tight, low-cut, sparkly top.

I know she's gotta look the part when we arrive at the venue, due to paps, but seeing her like this I know she's already slipping into her persona.

"I thought I'd come hang out here 'til we have to head down to the van, if that's okay with you?" I ask her as I walk in and take a seat.

"Sure, you know you're welcome anytime. Want a bottle of water?"

"That'd be great, thanks." After tonight's show we've only got one more in Toronto before we get a break to head home for Thanksgiving.

Me and my brothers'll be flying to Atlanta, and I don't know where Bella's headed. "Are you ready to go home for Thanksgivin'?" I've been wondering about her plans and if she's going home to family.

"I'm ready for a break from the tour, but going home isn't exactly a break for me."

I'm not sure what she means by that. I can't wait to see and spend time with my parents again. My brother's and I've always had a good relationship with 'em. We love and respect 'em and know we're blessed to have 'em.

"Why would you say that?" I ask her, truly curious as to what might make her feel that way.

"It's … complicated," she tells me, slipping that bottom lip between her teeth. That, coupled with the way she's dressed, makes her look the sexy siren she pretends to be.

"I think I can keep up."

"My parents aren't exactly … supportive. My mom's always put my music down, and pretty much everything else about me. Dad works too much to even care." I feel bad and can't imagine having parents like that.

"I'm sorry to hear that."—I wait a beat—"Is it because of 'Issa'?" I ask her, making air quotes around Issa. 'Cause let's face it, she's completely another person.

"No, nothing like that. They didn't care long before she came along." She looks sad and I wish I knew how to take that look from her eyes. "But I guess that's where I'll be headed next week. What about you? Are you looking forward to going home?"

"Man, I can't wait to see my parents and eat my mama's turkey," I tell her with a smile on my face just thinking about it.

"Tell me about them." She looks a little wistful, so I'm happy to oblige.

Anything to make her smile again.

"Well my dad's the preacher of our town church and my mama's the mayor. She cooks a huge dinner every Thanksgivin', and we go to a food shelter to pass out meals. She's gotta get at least a twenty-pounder with Em around. He'll eat half of it by himself." And it's true too, that boy can put away the food.

"Sounds wonderful." She sighs, and I wonder just how bad her life might've been growing up.

"It is pretty great." I give her a smile. "You 'bout ready to head down? The others are probably waitin' already, and I know I don't wanna hear Mike's complainin'. I 'bout can't take it anymore."

She chuckles. "Sure, let me grab my coat." She goes to grab her coat while I stand at the door waiting on her. When she comes my way an idea strikes me.

"Hey, Bella?" I ask her just as she gets in front of me. "Do you think maybe we could, um …" I rub the back of my neck. "Uh, exchange phone numbers, so you know … when you're all alone, wherever it is you're headin', we could, uh … maybe text or talk? Ya know … um … if you get bored or lonely or just want someone to talk to." I don't know why I am rambling like an idiot. She does that to me.

"Why, Mr. Cullen, are you asking for my phone number?" She's batting her eyes at me real fast with her head tilted down pretending to be all shy.

"Oh hush, you. Just program your number in," I tell her, handing over my iPhone.

This girl's gonna to be the death of me.

~~~~~POP RELIGION~~~~~

After the show, we head out to the bus to sleep. Then it's off to Toronto in the morning. There's plenty room for all of us guys to spread our bunks out some. I was definitely right in my thinking on 'em other boys; they're complete pigs.

I've heard Mike talking about Bella, or Issa should I say, a couple times already and it makes me wanna punch him in his face. Jasper's already issued a warning, and he's the quiet one. When he talks, somebody better be listening.

Those other girls—and I use that term loosely—are always finding excuses to finagle their way onto our bus. It doesn't help that Mike, Tyler and Eric welcome them with arms wide open.

Every. Single. Time.

I crawl up in my bunk and close the divider. I'm tired as all get out, and hope I can sleep at least halfway through the six hour drive. I'm asleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow.

"Mmmmm … ahhhhh, right there … Come on, faster, harder …"

_What the?_

I jump awake wondering what in the world I was dreaming about. I shake the cobwebs from my mind, and I still hear the sounds.

It's Jessica, and she's obviously getting worked over real good. Or making it sound like she is.

"That's it … fuck me good, Mike …" I hear from a bunk across the aisle. There's no way this is happening on my tour bus with me right here.

"You know it, baby … you close, you about to come?" He sounds like he's about to pass out from exertion. And I'm lying here wondering how I'm supposed to handle this. There's no way I'm listening to it end though.

"Mike! Jessica!" I holler out at 'em. "What in tarnation ya think you're doin'? I know you're not stupid enough to be doin' what it sounds like!" I'm irate at this point.

How dare they?

"Yo, Edward, what's goin' on, man?" Emmett finally hears the commotion—or the yelling, I reckon. Lucky for him, he can sleep like the dead.

"Aw, don't be jealous, Ed. You can have a turn if you want," Mike replies back, since I guess they stopped after my yelling. "Although I don't think virgin boy can handle this pussy I'm pounding."

"Don't call me Ed, and stop being so crass," I grit out as I climb from my bunk and Jasper flicks on some lights.

"Whoa, dude." Emmett's already opened his divider and's standing in the aisle now. "I know you ain't havin' sex on our bus while we're on it!" He's standing stiff as a board as he realizes what's going on.

Jessica comes crawling down from Mike's bunk with a sheet wrapped around, what I assume, is her still naked body. "It's okay, boys, you can join anytime." She winks and walks up to stand right in front of me.

Does this psycho think she'd be sexy to me after screwing another guy? The stench of their sex is making me want to gag.

"What are you even doin' on our bus, Jessica?" I ask her, hoping she can hear the hostility in my voice. "You know you're supposed to be on your own bus at night."

"Whoa there, dickhead," Mike says snidely as he stands in the hall to face us wearing … nothing at all. "This is my bus too, and I can have whatever company I want, and do what I want in my own bunk. Just because you're too stupid to get any pussy doesn't mean the rest of us can't." He steps up beside Jessica, stretching to his full naked height, trying to intimidate me.

I'm more embarrassed for him than anything, if that all he's working with. No wonder she needs it faster and harder—the size sure ain't getting it, and I bet he's lacking the skills, too.

I turn my head and lean my face in my shoulder trying to hide the snicker that's building. Not Emmett though; he laughs loud and open. In turn it makes me and Jasper bust out laughing, too.

Mike's pissed now. "What the fuck you laughing at?" He steps up in my face and puts his hand on my chest, pushing a little. "You better shut the fuck up before I wipe that smile off your face."

Before anyone can register anything, Jasper's done grabbed him by his throat and has him pinned up against the bunks. "I warned your sissy ass you were messin' up and there'd be consequences if you kept it up." He leans right up in his face. "Don't you ever put your hands on my brother again," he spits out between clenched teeth.

His tone is menacing, and by this time, every single person on the bus is standing there gawking; even Paul's taking in this crap show.

Still holding Mike by the throat, he turns to Jessica and says, "Little girl, you'd best be gettin' your clothes on." It's an order not a suggestion.

She drops the sheet right there in front of us all then steps up to whisper in my ear. "See what you're missing, Edward. This could all be yours."

I shiver and lean down to grab the sheet and thrust it back at her. "Cover up, Jessica. Trust me, none of us wanna see anythin' you got." Then I lower my head down so my lips are near her ear. "Never in your life would I touch you. You needa get some respect for yourself. The only guys you're gonna get are ones like Mike, who couldn't care less about you," I say lowly then immediately turn to look the other way. She crawls back into Mike's bunk and doesn't say another word.

"Now I'm gonna let you go, Mike. I expect you to get dressed and never—and I repeat, never—let this happen again." Jasper's tone brooks no argument and Mike knows better than to challenge him.

With a slight nod, he's released and crawls back into his bunk. He's definitely lost his pathetic erection by now.

"All right, shows over, folks." Emmet turns to Eric and Tyler. "I hope you other two idiots learned from this as well?" Both boys give him a nod. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's five a.m. We might as well hit the road," Paul tells him after looking at his watch.

"We'd have to go see if that's alright with Jake and Sam. We can't leave without them goin' too," I tell Paul, and he nods his head acknowledging what I said.

I hear whispering coming from Tyler's bunk and nod to it while giving Emmett a look. He catches on real quick and snatches the divider open.

"Who're you talkin' … oh, never mind, both of 'em are on here. Don't you girls have an even cooler bus than ours?" Emmett asks Lauren who's lying there trying to sink into the mattress. At least she has the decency to be embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah … but your bus is much … more interesting," Lauren tells him, trying to be coy.

Forget this crap. "I'm gonna go on over and talk to Jake or Sam. See if we can head out now. The sooner we get to Toronto, the sooner I get my own hotel room," I say to no one in particular as I head to the bus door.

"Hey, bro, wait up!" Emmett calls after me heading up the aisle with Jasper right behind him.

As we exit the bus, my brothers step in line beside me. "Those broads are crazy, thinkin' havin' sex where someone can hear'll make somebody else want 'em," Emmett says shaking his head as if that's the stupidest idea he's ever heard.

We have to knock on the bus for a couple minutes to get an answer. When the door opens, Jake and Sam both are standing there with their guns on their hips. Guess they thought it was some stalker fans come to kidnap "Issa."

"What's going on, boys?" Sam asks us, looking a little bewildered.

"We're hopin' ya'll won't mind gettin' on up and headin' on out this mornin'," I say to him, hoping he can see how desperate I am.

"What's going on, Sam? Jake?" Rose is asking behind 'em before they can even answer me.

"Come on in, boys. Let's talk." Sam ushers us onto the bus where all the girls are standing, looking sleep ruffled.

"What's up, guys?" Bella asks as she points to the black leather seating area. Her voice is all scratchy and cute this morning.

Emmett whistles. "Would ya look at this place? There weren't any this nice on the whole lot we looked at." He's looking around taking in everything.

"Um, thanks?" Bella says more like a question. "What brings you here so early in the morning?"

"Ah … that would be your backup crew, Miss Bella," Jasper answers her.

"Which ones?" Bella asks.

"All of 'em," Emmett answers. "But especially Jessica, Lauren and Mike."

"What did the skank twins do this time?" Alice asks, looking at Jasper. "Do I need to put the smack down on a bitch? I will if they touched you!" she tells him with steam coming out her ears. I'd be scared if her ire was directed at me.

That's for sure.

"Nah, darlin', nothin' we didn't handle already. We're just up and figured we could go ahead and hit the road's all," he answers her, trying to calm her down. "Now, would ya mind if I wash my hands please?" he turns and asks Bella.

"Uh sure … why?" Bella asks me as Jasper walks away.

"Let's just say Jasper had to give Mike a bit of a talkin' to and he may have grabbed him a little to get his point across," Emmett chimes in. "He might've been sweaty and naked, too." He shudders at that part.

Bella shakes her head as if to clear it. "That's not a visual I want," she mumbles out.

By this time Jasper's back and the girls are just looking at him with their noses curled up.

"What do you mean … naked?" Alice has her jaw clenched and looks like she's ready to do some damage.

"Look," Jake breaks in trying to spare us some explaining. "Why don't you boys just let Paul know we're ready to go and hop in a bunk here? Leave the girls on your bus. We have five that aren't even being used."

"Is that okay with you girls? We don't wanna impose," I turn to ask Bella. She's looking at me with a weird look on her face.

"Yeah sure … you're welcome to our extra bunks. You must still be pretty tired after … whatever caused you to be up at this hour," she assures, still giving me a questioning look. I just nod in a "don't ask" sorta way.

After a couple of quick games of rock, paper, scissors Jasper goes to let Paul know the deal while Rose and Alice show us which bunks are empty.

Bella passes heading toward the rear of the bus and says a quiet, "Goodnight," on her way by. She looks so young in her sleep shorts and tee with no makeup and her hair a mess, all rumpled from sleep.

I crawl up to my new bunk and close my eyes, this time knowing I'll get a good rest.

~~~~~POP RELIGION~~~~~

I wake to the smell of fresh coffee and bacon frying. I don't hear much movement so I'm not sure exactly who's stirring around in the kitchen. I make my way to the front of the bus, only to see Bella standing at the stove.

She looks so beautiful this morning. All natural and fresh from a shower it looks like.

"Mornin', somethin' smells good." I give her a sheepish smile. "Can I have some of that coffee?"

"Of course, Edward, help yourself. Cream and sugar's on the countertop." She turns and points out the containers for me.

"Ah, I don't need any of that sissy stuff. Black for me, thanks."

She pours me a cup and hands it over. Our fingers touch, and again that hum I felt when I first met her is present.

Nobody else seems to be up yet, and I hope I can take these few peaceful minutes and just enjoy my time with her.

"You like bacon?" she asks, as if anybody doesn't like bacon.

"What kinda man you take me for? Who doesn't like bacon?" I say, quirking my eyebrow up at her.

She swats at me and responds, "Just making sure."

I catch her hand and offer to help with anything else. She asks me if I can get some eggs going, and of course I can. This I'm comfortable with, a routine Jasper and I had at home.

When everything's done we have a seat at her small table.

"Everythin' looks delicious," I tell her with my eyes looking at her—not the food.

I don't know what's gotten into me. This girl's got me tied up in knots. I don't know what's making me feel like this. On one hand she's this superstar pop idol, on the other she's this girl next door wanting to hide away from the world. It's two completely different people, and I don't know how to reconcile that they both come from the same person.

We dig in and eat in a comfortable silence. This is the best morning I've had since being on tour. Quietly sitting here spending time with Bella is exactly what I need after all the crap that was last night.

She clears her throat and I should've known I wasn't gonna to get by without telling her everything that happened. "Um, so, can you fill me in on what went down this morning?" She's so cute sitting there looking at me with her puppy dog eyes. I'm sure she's secretly dying for all the naked details.

I go into the story and she sits still, listening attentively, never breaking in to ask questions. She turns and snickers into her arm when I tell her about Mike and his teeny weenie.

I know it ain't proper to say things like that to a lady, but I done got so comfortable with Bella. It's crazy how open I find myself being sometimes.

When I get to the part where Jessica drops her sheet, she curls her hands in fists and her whole face turns red. As soon as I tell her that I told Jessica to cover up because none of us wanted to see her, Bella bursts out laughing and laughs so hard she's holding her sides.

When she finally lets up, I can't help but reach over and smooth my fingers down her cheek, wiping the tears that've started falling from her laughs.

"Edward." She sighs my name so softly. The whole atmosphere around us changes. It crackles and sparks. The hum I sometimes feel is flowing between my hand and her cheek, more intense than ever.

A throat clears and we both jump back stunned. "Good morning, my lovely subjects," Emmett jokes as he enters the kitchen. I knew it wouldn't take long for him to smell the food. "Where's the grub?" He looks to Bella.

"Sit. I'll get you a plate." She points to a chair and gets up to get him a plate and coffee.

Our moment is over.

Emmett gives me a questioning eyebrow raise, as if to say "What was that?" I just smirk and shake my head at him, letting him know that now's not the time.

The only thing I do know is that Bella Swan has made an impression on me—one I'm liking more and more. This past month has had ups and downs, but getting to know her has been the biggest up of 'em all, and I hope the next eight months just keep getting better.

~~~~~POP RELIGION~~~~~

After a few days hanging out and seeing some sights, we do our show in Toronto. In the morning we'll catch a flight home for Thanksgiving.

After I perform and take a shower, I find myself standing in the wings with my eyes closed just listening to Bella's voice. Sure she's being Issa, but that doesn't change the fact that it's Bella's voice and words I'm hearing. The beat's a little more provocative, but the words, if you really listen, aren't about the sex she plays out on stage.

They're all from her heart; you can tell. They express her story. I hate that the label's taken what should be soulful and heartfelt and turned it into something gimmicky and pop. But even with the mess they tried to make of her songs, the beauty of her words still shines through.

I'm interrupted by Emmett coming down the hall yelling my name.

"Yo, man, we gotta get to the stand and pimp our merchandise," he says to me as he approaches sporting a wide smile.

"I know. Ya'll both ready?" I ask him, wondering where Jasper is.

"Yeah, Jasper's already headed over there. He sent me to get ya. We knew where you'd be." He gives me a smirk and a wink as if he's got me pegged.

"Let's hit it then." I follow him off down the hall.

When we get to the merchandise table, Jasper's already seated and a line's formed. Taking in the people gathered around, I notice a few of the same faces I've seen at every stop.

Carmen, Irina and Kate Denali are standing around waiting to buy another CD, just to get it signed and a few words in with us.

It's happened every stop so far.

Kate and Irina are sisters and Carmen's their cousin. They live a few towns over back home in Georgia and my parents know their family well, so we've met before. They've been around, here and there, all throughout my life. They come from a similar life as ours: religious upbringing with good values instilled growing up, and they got a well-off family to boot.

They're some of them "trying to prove they're wife material" girls I mentioned before. And for all intents and purposes they are wife material, just not for us. We may be committed to our vow and respect our religion, but we also know we need women that can excite us and keep us on our toes. Not women trying to put on a front to land a husband.

I take a seat between Jasper and Emmett and get started peddling our products. It doesn't take long before Kate's made in to stand in front of me.

"Hey Edward." She's batting her lashes and trying to act all shy. I know this girl, and shy she ain't. "Can you sign my copy of your CD?" She holds it out to me.

"Sure, Kate." I grab it and sign my name. "So how many copies does this make?" I ask as I'm handing it back to her. "You sellin' 'em on eBay or somethin'?"

She giggles and looks away acting embarrassed. "Of course not, Edward, every one of these are for me. I need a souvenir from my travels." She sounds offended that I'd even ask. But who buys six copies of the same CD and has 'em all autographed?

"So, you're headed home for Thanksgiving?" she asks me, trying to sound uninterested in my answer.

"Sure, I wouldn't miss mama's turkey for nothin'," I tell her, trying to keep it short and sweet.

"Maybe we'll run into each other then?" She's trying to get me to make some kinda plans with her.

That ain't happening.

"I don't know … I'll be pretty busy this trip. See you later, Kate," I tell her, motioning for the next person in line.

This is six stops now on the tour these girls have made an appearance. Hopefully, since they're heading home, they won't be joining us when we pick back up in Detroit.

Just because someone seems a perfect match outwardly, doesn't mean they're the perfect match inside, in the heart.

That's where my perfect match is gonna touch me, someplace no one else ever has.

Besides my dick, that is. 

_**AN: So yeah, that happened. Thoughts?**_

_**Instead of posting at midnight Friday, we are just going to post on Friday. See you then **_


	6. Not So Thankful

_**AN So … here we are at Thanksgiving. In honor of that…**_

_**As always huge thanks to Mana, SaraBeth, and Jan. Our story wouldn't be the same without you ladies. And of course huge thanks to Kitchmill for making our story look much better and helping us out.**_

_**Thanks to all the readers who continue to follow us along. Many thanks to those who review. We appreciate every single one. Thanks to everyone who has pimped and rec'ed this story. You all make this journey so much more fun.**_

_**We'd like to thank TwiFicTrivia (Just4TFT on twitter) for using our fic for the featured favorite this week and Congratulations to TwiTwiAgain for answering the clue and winning Biggest Fic H00r of the Week!**_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I'm happy to be getting a break from the tour, but wish I were doing something more enjoyable than coming home to my parents for Thanksgiving.

We left Toronto on Sunday morning, and because I wanted to put off arriving here as much as possible, I went home to LA for a few days. It was a good, peaceful visit where I just lay back and relaxed in the peace and quiet.

Now it's Wednesday afternoon and I'm getting off the bus in Forks, heading home. I have to call a cab from the bus station since my mom can't be bothered to pick me up.

As soon as I get out of the cab, I take out my phone and send a text to Alice and Rose letting them know I arrived. Then I send another to Edward telling him the same and that I hope he's enjoying his time with his family.

After taking a deep breath, I put my phone away, turn the knob and go inside.

Surprise, surprise … my dad isn't home, even though he hasn't seen me since I moved to LA. My mom on the other hand is, but she doesn't seem to care that I showed at all.

After saying hello to her, which she barely returns, I go up to my room to put away my stuff. They turned it into a guest room pretty much the same day I moved out. It makes me feel like a visitor in my own home.

I wish Alice and Rose were around, but both had other plans this year. Rose's family decided to go out of town for the holiday and Alice chose to visit her mom, who no longer lives around here.

I can already tell it's going to be a long, lonely visit.

After I've taken as much time as possible putting everything away, I decide I need to try to talk to my mother. I find her in the kitchen, at the counter, eating lunch. I suppose I'm on my own if I intend to eat anything.

I take out a bottle of water and things to make a sandwich. Before I can even get the sandwich made she starts with her negative bullshit.

"Are you sure you should be using mayonnaise? It can be very fattening, you know."

I pause with the knife almost touching the bread. "It's fine, Mom. It doesn't hurt to splurge every now and then. Plus, I work out enough that I don't really need to diet. I just make sure not to overdo it." I go back to finishing my sandwich, even though I'm already losing my appetite.

"Well to be honest, I figured by now you'd have some eating disorder or drug addiction. I'm guessing since you're not skinnier, you don't have an eating disorder. I hope for your father's sake you haven't developed any drug addictions yet either," she states bluntly.

"No, Mom, I don't have an eating disorder and I've never touched drugs," I tell her. It sounds harsh, but I expect this; she's always been this way.

She laughs humorlessly. "Oh please, I'm not blind. I've seen your pictures in the tabloids at the grocery store check-out. I know all you do is party and hang out with all those Hollywood people."

I know it's pointless to try to explain again that it's all an act and not my choice, so I don't even bother.

She puts her fork down. "I told you music wasn't something you need to be involved with. It isn't sensible."

Rolling her eyes, she continues. "I bet you slept with several people at the record label to get the deal in the first place. The music business is dirty and sleazy and you've made sure you fit in perfectly with it." She gives me a hard stare after cutting me to the core like she just did.

I wish I was surprised my own mother thinks and says these things, but sadly I'm not. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I haven't slept with anyone to get where I am," I tell her adamantly. "I hate the way the label markets me. But believe whatever you want. You always do."

Then I smile a little bit. "And not that you care, but this tour is going great and the band we're touring with is amazing." I sigh.

She snickers. "Oh yes, I've heard all about the band you're touring with. They've been all over the radio, even though they're a Christian group. I'm not sure what the hell they're doing touring with you, but I hope it doesn't ruin those poor boys' reputation. They seem like decent boys. They really should get away from you." She smacks her hand on the countertop to stress her point.

I take a breath and remind myself that nothing she says really matters. I learned years ago my mother is a bitter bitch. It still hurts. I mean, she is my mother.

Thankfully I'm strong enough to figure out that her issues are never about me. I'm just her favorite target.

I get up and go to the sink to put my plate away. "They're great guys and they happen to be my friends. They actually enjoy spending time with me and like the person I am. I'm not sure why you always act like you can't stand the sight of me, but believe it or not, some people genuinely like me." I'm ready for this conversation—hell this whole visit—to be over.

"Oh, Bella, you're so dramatic. I don't hate you. I'm just realistic. How do you expect to make it in this world if you can't deal with your own mother being honest with you?" she questions in a patronizing tone.

"You're right. I appreciate your honesty, Mom. It's what helped prepare me for the world I'm living in now." I stand, ready to leave my _honest_ mother behind. "I think I'm going to go rest for a while."

I know there'll be no way I can sleep, and as much as I know Alice and Rose are always willing to listen, I don't want to interrupt their time with their families.

Even though I expect this and know I'm not really the problem, it still guts me a little every time my mother treats me this way.

As I'm trying to figure out what to do besides wallow, my cellphone vibrates. I pick it up, my heart thumping in my throat when I see it's a text from Edward.

_I'm having a great time with my family, but I miss you. How are things going? ~ E_

_I miss you too. I'm glad you're having a good time. I bet your parents are glad to see you. It's pretty much been what I expected here. ~ B_

_You want to talk about it, pretty girl? ~ E_

_Nah. Maybe some other time. Let's talk about something else. Were you guys attacked at the airport? ~ B_

_It was definitely crazy. We weren't expecting things to be quite that insane. ~ E_

_Well with such handsome faces, what did you expect? ;) ~ B_

_Yeah yeah. Now I'm blushing. Lol ~ E_

_Okay I'll stop. Have you seen any other family yet or just your parents? ~ B_

_So far just our folks. I'm sure our house is going to be plenty busy soon enough though. Emmett just told me dinner's ready so I better go or there'll be nothing left. Talk again soon? ~ E_

_Sure. I'm pretty much free anytime. Just send me a text when you have some free time. Bye ~ B_

We text again in the evening and when he wakes up the next morning. Actually, he forgets the time difference and texts me at eight a.m.

I forgive him though. Just knowing he wants to talk to me makes me happy.

It's never anything too personal or important, just staying in touch. I know he's busy, but the fact that he takes the time to make sure I know he's thinking of me is really touching.

My feelings for Edward Cullen are growing by leaps and bounds. Every sweet gesture makes me think we could have more, even though I'm trying desperately to keep him in the friend zone.

Thanksgiving dinner's pretty much the same as it always is. My mother's never bothered cooking a big meal. We always go to the diner and eat the typical Thanksgiving fare of turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce and mashed potatoes. It's okay, but none of it's truly homemade.

Going out in town is an experience I won't forget. Everywhere I turn someone else is glaring at me. I'm sure my mother has something to do with that.

There's no telling what she's been saying to everyone about me.

Edward sends me a picture of him all dressed up in his Sunday best, as his mom always makes them dress up for dinner. It makes me happy to think of him and his family enjoying their big meal today.

I'm sure it's amazing.

Seeing him in dark gray slacks, a white button up and a V-neck sweater is enough to make my mouth dry out and my heart race.

I'm so fucked.

"What's got you smiling like that over there?" Dad asks.

"Ah nothing. Just a funny text." I cover, hoping he'll drop it. And of course he does. He's not interested in me or my life.

After dinner we make our way back home and I pull out the apple pie I made earlier today. I should've known not to expect any appreciation from this family.

"Thanks, Bella. But don't you know you're supposed to have pecan or pumpkin pie for Thanksgiving?" Dad asks as I hand him his pie.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't really care for those and you and mom also like apple, so I thought it'd be a good compromise," I tell him.

"Hmmm. Well, you do always have to make sure you have something you like. Never did like putting others first," he says then takes his first bite.

"Sorry. I guess I could've made two pies. I wasn't really thinking."

"Well nothing can be done about it now. At least this is edible," he tells me as he continues shoveling pie in his mouth.

He's obviously enjoying it, so why even bother? Oh, that would be too easy.

My mother refuses her piece. Says she isn't in the mood for apple. I sit and poke at my slice, wondering why I even tried doing something nice for these two.

After he finishes, my dad sits back and looks at me. "So how's the tour going?"

I'm actually pretty surprised he's asking. "It's going really good I mean, I hope the next one will be even better because I'll be able to have things more my way, but overall this is still a pretty good tour. Alice and Rose are there which is great and—"

He interrupts me. "And what about those boys you're touring with? Now they seem like decent boys with good heads on their shoulders. Do you spend any time with them?"

"Uh, yeah. We've actually become pretty good friends. They're great guys."

"Now listen, you don't try and corrupt those boys. They have a bright future ahead of them, and they don't need you ruining it for them," he grumbles out, turning his attention away from me.

Mom snickers because he's agreeing with her. "I'm not, damnit! You two are awful. I'm your daughter. I have _never _given you a reason to think I'm trouble." I'm so angry my voice rises toward the end of my rant.

_They are un-fucking-believable._

"Yeah, except going behind our backs and signing a music contract," Mom remarks sarcastically.

"But that's different. I just wanted my music out there. If you two had ever supported me or shown any faith, then I might not be where I am now," I tell them, looking between them both.

"I could've come to you for advice when I was approached by the label. You could've been there for me and maybe stopped me from signing that damn contract that has controlled my life since the day I signed it!" I'm shouting at this point and can't even find it in me to care.

"Now, Bella, you know we love you, but you can't spend your life going around blaming us for your mistakes. Your mother told you that you needed to forget music. You chose to go against her and then you go off on your own and sign a contract. You were over eighteen. There's nothing we could've done," my father ever-so-lovingly points out.

He then points his finger at me. "You wanted to act like an adult so you have to accept the responsibilities. You'll always be my daughter and I'll always love you, but I can't say I'm proud of what I've been seeing about you lately." His face is sad, as if he's disappointed in me, and I'm sitting here, my mouth gaping like a fish.

"You go around looking like a common whore and acting like one. If you want our support for that, well I'm sorry, but we just can't give it. Now if you ever need us, we'll be here, but we won't stand around and pretend we're happy about the life you've chosen."

I'm so fed up with this shit by the time he finishes his speech.

"No, I know that, Dad, and I can respect your decision, but let's be honest here … you two have never really supported anything I've wanted to do. I'm sorry that you see me as such a disappointment. I hope one day I'll do something you're proud of." I know even as I say it that it'll never happen. That's made even clearer when I see my mother roll her eyes.

My dad gets up and comes over to give me a hug. "I hope so too, Bella. I really do. Now I need to get to the station so Mark can go home and eat with his family." He turns and goes to get ready for work. It's always about work for him, anything to get away from the house.

Mom doesn't say anything. She picks up the remote, so I know she has no interest in any more discussion.

I take the stairs to the guest room and lie down on the bed.

As much as I needed a break from the tour and being Issa, I'm so done with being here. I'm thinking of heading out tomorrow and getting to Detroit early. I can just hang by myself for a bit.

Anything's better than being here.

I talked to both Rose and Alice earlier and wished them a happy Thanksgiving. I know both of their families have big celebrations, so they're probably pretty busy. I also know Edward and his family serve the homeless, so I'm definitely not going to bother him.

_Suck it up, Bella, you knew it was going to be like this_, I tell myself. I know it's stupid, but I still hold out hope that Dad will take my side. I need to realize that ship has sailed. He loves me, but not nearly enough … not like a father should love his daughter.

I pull out a book and decide to get immersed in someone else's life for a while.

I'm not sure how long I've been reading when my cell phone vibrates. I finish my paragraph, put the bookmark back in and close my book. I lean over to grab my phone and feel my heart flutter when I see it's Edward.

_Hey, pretty girl. Did you have a good Thanksgiving? ~ E_

_It was okay. How was yours? ~ B_

_It was great as always. Mom's food was amazing and it always feels good to help out those less fortunate. ~ E_

Then almost immediately I receive another text.

_Why does it feel like you're trying to change the subject on me? I asked about you. ~ E_

_Don't worry about it, Edward. I'm glad you're having a good time. ~ B_

A few seconds later my phone starts to vibrate again. I know immediately its Edward calling. I debate answering, but know I want to talk to him. I need to do something to take my mind off all the shit going on around here.

"Hello."

"Hey, Bella. I didn't think you was gonna tell me anythin' through a text so I figured I better call ya. Now ya can't avoid givin' me real answers." Just hearing his voice puts me at ease.

"I was being serious when I said not to worry about it. Nothing happened that I didn't expect or should've expected," I tell him, hoping he'll drop the subject.

"Come on. We're friends now, right? I care about ya. Your feelins' are important to me and it hurts to think ya can't talk to me," Edward pleads.

I sigh. "It's not that I think I can't talk to you. I know I can. I just don't want to bring you down with my family drama. Especially when it's the same stuff that's been going on since I can remember."

"Well, do me a favor and let me worry if you're gonna bring me down or not. If I was havin' a rough time, wouldn't ya want me to talk to you about it?" he asks.

"Of course I would. I want you to feel like you can talk to me about anything," I tell him, and I can feel myself crumbling. "But this stuff's been going on forever. I accepted long ago that nothing I ever do will be good enough for my mother, and my dad, well he's never going to be who I want him to be. It's just the truth of how my life is."

I hear him sigh. "Oh, Bella. Just because you've dealt with it for years don't make it right. You gotta know you're a wonderful person, and I'm sad for them if they can't see that. I'm so grateful you gave me the chance to be your friend. Becomin' your friend is one of the best things I ever done." His tone is so serious and melancholy. I can't have him feeling this way over me.

Trying to lighten the mood, I chuckle. "Okay, Edward. You don't have to lay it on that thick. Plus, I thought you didn't lie," I finish with a pretend accusation.

His lowers his voice. "I'm serious. I know we ain't known each other long, but I do know you were put in my life for a reason. I also know that I'm a blessed man for havin' the chance to get to know ya." He's being more sincere and open than ever before.

I sniffle and wipe a tear that's made its way down my cheek. "Thank you, Edward. You've become such an important person to me. I hope I don't ever let you down or make you regret being my friend," I say, trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"That'll never happen," he says firmly.

"Now you gonna tell me 'bout what really went on … what your parents said?" he asks in a softer tone.

"Not really. And not because I don't trust you, but because I don't want to rehash it all."

"It might make ya feel better to get it all out. Just rant, I'll listen."

I decide to just give it to him in a nutshell. "Let's just say they worry more about your band's reputation for being linked to me and believe every negative thing said about me no matter what I say. Also nothing I do is good enough … but it never has been," I finish and feel better now that I actually said it out loud to someone.

"You know I'm not a huge fan of Issa's, but I'm Bella's biggest fan. Bella Swan is the most amazin' woman I've ever met … well, next to my mama." He laughs and it sounds so good. "If your own parents can't see that, then I'm sorry for 'em."

"Such a mama's boy," I tease, laughing right along with him. "I love that you love your parents so much and they love and support you guys and your music. I can't imagine what that kind of family life is like. I mean, Alice and Rose's parents were great; Rose's mom was better than my own. But even though they were good to me, I still felt like an outsider."

"You gotta know they don't think of ya as an outsider. I know Alice and Rose both love ya like a sister, and my guess is their families love ya like one of their own," he says quietly.

"Thank you, Edward. You don't know how much I needed to hear your voice. I didn't even realize it, but I really did."

"Glad I could help. Sorry you ain't got to enjoy your break. Though if I'm bein' honest, I'm lookin' forward to gettin' back on tour," he says with a mischievous glint in his voice.

"Missing your fangirls?" I jokingly ask.

He snickers. "Definitely not. There's only one girl I'm missin'."

"I'm sure Jessica will be thrilled to hear that," I tease.

"Hush you." He laughs. "You know I mean you. Even though I enjoy Rose and Alice's company too, I only really miss you, Bella."

"I miss you too. Way more than I probably should," I hesitantly admit.

"Really? How much do you miss me …" I hear some voices and commotion in the background.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I gotta go. Mama wants us to go visit someone from the church and take 'em some food. I really hate to cut this short. I'm not sure what time we'll get home, so I don't know if I'll be able to call ya back tonight." He sounds really upset to have to go.

"It's okay, Edward. We'll have plenty of time to talk soon. The tour starts back up in a few days, and we'll have lots of time in between concerts to do some things together. Maybe watch some movies and spend time together. Sound okay?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you soon. If ya need to talk or just want someone to listen, call me anytime," he says.

I smile even though he can't see me. "I will."

"Bye, Bella."

"Bye," I say softly and slowly disconnect the call.

I put my phone on the charger and pack some of my things. I'll finish the rest in the morning when I see how quickly I can get a flight out.

As I change into my pajamas, turn out the lights and lie down in bed, I can't help but smile. Even though I know in my heart I'm not exactly Edward's type, I also know it would be so easy to fall in love with him.

I've said it before, but now it's official … I am truly fucked!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who wants to beat Renee? Who loves Edward even more now? What's your favorite pie?<strong>_


	7. She's a Virgin?

**I (fyrebyrd89) will be including different fics I think are must reads starting this week.  
>FIC REC: Atlantic City by PhoenixRN Great under-reviewed fic IMO, give it a try.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>As always thanks to Mana, Jan, and SaraBeth for pre-reading for us. Special thanks to Kitchmill for allowing this Edward to have his southern accent without trying to fix him ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Thanksgiving at home is everything I hoped it'd be. Just eating some of my mama's pecan pie is worth the trip. Of course, I should've known those Denalis would jump at any opportunity to cling around us.

They make sure to volunteer at the food shelter and then again when we deliver meals for the church. It seems Kate has her eyes set on me, and I'm sure the other two are zeroed in on Emmett and Jasper.

My parents love 'em and think they'd make the perfect wives and mothers to their grandbabies. It's all I can do to keep my cool about it when they bring it up. I love my mama, but I won't have her picking my wife.

Besides that speed bump, my vacation from the tour is great. I even talk to Bella several times. I hate that her home life sucks so much. I don't know how her parents could ever treat her that way. Worried about us and our reputation, over what the label is forcing their daughter to do?

That's just plain crazy.

When I get to Detroit the Monday after the holiday, Bella's already there. She flew over Friday evening and didn't even let me know when I talked to her that she was there all alone. If I'd known, I probably would've come back a day or so earlier.

Either way it feels good to be back around her and getting to spend time with her.

The Denalis don't show up to the Detroit show; maybe they decided to stay home 'til the Atlanta show 'cause I'm sure they won't miss that one.

Now we're in Cincinnati and got a couple days before the show. By now we've got our routine down and only needa do a sound check a couple hours before the show. 'Til then we're free to do what we want.

Tonight I'm just gonna hang in Bella's room and watch a movie with her. No need to try and go out to do touristy things every day. It's a pain for her to hide herself, so we'll only do that one time in each city.

After a shower, where I once again rub one out picturing Bella bent with her hands braced against the wall and me taking her from behind, I get dressed to head to her room.

What?

Just thinking 'bout her makes me hard. I can't help that every time my dick needs some attention it's her image that won't go away. Now that I know her, she's the only vision that'll even work anymore.

I know I shouldn't let it get that far, but I gotta do something to keep from walking around hard all day. Especially when I'm gonna to be spending time around her.

Nameless, faceless figures just won't do it anymore. Then I feel guilty when I see her for my impure thoughts about her, but it is what it is and I can't control it.

Trust me, I've tried to stop. That resulted in massive blue balls and a raging hard on that had me looking for an excuse to leave Bella's room after only being there two minutes.

Dressed casually in jeans and a white tee with my trusty Docs, I head down the hall to Bella's room.

When I get a little ways from my room, a door opens and out walks none other than Mike.

"What's up, Ed?" He smirks my way, knowing he's pushing my buttons. "Where are you headed, virgin boy?"

I sigh. "Mike, for one, my name's not Ed, and two, it's none of your business," I tell him, exasperated with his attempt to rile me up.

I keep walking hoping he'll continue on his way. When I get to Bella's door, I turn and see him still standing there eyeing me.

"Ah … so it's like that, huh? You going to hit that tonight?" He gives me a wink. "You just keep it on the down low. I gotcha. I knew that bitch was putting out. It must be just for people she considers on her level."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Mike, haven't I made it _clear_ that I don't do that? My celibacy isn't some game. It's a lifestyle I live day in and day out," I stress to him, hoping he'll get my point.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Cullen." He winks again and continues down the hall.

What an idiot!

Before I can even knock on Bella's door, it's already opening.

"Hey, Edward, I thought I heard you out there." She looks out in the hallway. "Who were you talking to?"

"Just that idiot, Newton," I tell her entering her room.

"Just ignore him and we'll all be better off," she replies, heading to the mini fridge and grabbing two bottles of water.

"So … what movies you got for us to watch?" I ask her, looking around trying to decide where to sit.

"Go ahead and get comfortable on the bed, Edward. I don't bite." She notices my dilemma. "And you're going to be so excited for this movie!" She's vibrating more than Emmett at this point.

"Well … don't keep me in suspense," I tell her, wondering what movie could possibly worth all this enthusiasm.

She walks over to her nightstand and pulls open the drawer to reveal a blank case with a disc inside. It doesn't even have a picture on the case.

"Now, I know you're going to lose it when you see what I have in here, but keep your applause to a minimum." She places the disc in the DVD player then turns to take a bow. I actually think she might be losing her mind.

She climbs up beside me to sit on the bed while we wait for the movie to start. I can feel her eyes on my face the whole time.

"What?" I ask, wondering why she's staring so intently.

"Just wait for it …" she tells me mysteriously.

All of a sudden the screen bursts to life and heads straight into the start of a movie, no previews or anything. It doesn't take me long to realize what this is.

But no, it couldn't possibly be. That movie doesn't even come out 'til next Friday.

"Bella … tell me this isn't what it looks like."

She's literally bouncing in her spot with giddiness. "It is, it is!" she squeals out.

"No way! How'd you get this?" I ask her, completely stunned.

"Well I am a big shot star and do know a few people, Mr. Cullen." She looks at me cheekily. "Are you excited? Huh?"

I'm speechless.

She's somehow gotten her hands on a copy of the new Hobbit movie on DVD and it hasn't even made it out to theaters yet. I mentioned last week that I'd love to see it.

I can't believe it.

I hit pause on the remote and turn to her. "I don't know what to say, this is amazin'. Emmett and Jasper are gonna be so jealous." I laugh and fist pump for once.

I can't help myself. I'm feeling giddy too.

I reach over and start tickling her on her sides. Apparently she's quite ticklish 'cause she immediately starts squirming and laughing. "Stop … Ed … ward …" she pants out after a few minutes.

"Say, I'll get you all the cool movies you want with my connections," I tell her, still tickling her and laughing just watching her squirm.

"I will, I will … just stop please!" I let up and stare into her face. She's all pink from her laughs and her eyes are shining with mirth.

She's beautiful.

I can't look away; she has me ensnared.

I'm her prey.

She can do whatever she wants in this moment.

I can feel myself leaning in getting closer.

I want to kiss her.

My eyes focus on her lips as I lean in closer, and there're only inches between us. I glance back to her eyes looking for assurance.

Thankfully, she's the sensible one of us right now. She breaks our gaze and clears her throat. "I went through all this trouble, aren't you even going to watch it?"

"Of course … sorry." I look away, embarrassed to've almost kissed her.

"Edward, look at me." She grabs my chin and turns me to face her again.

"I have the same thoughts," she says simply and gets comfortable waiting on me to restart the movie.

I'm not alone. She feels it, too. Hearing her say it—out loud—sets my soul on fire. We'll get there. Not tonight, but it's coming. I can feel it burning between us and now I know she can, too.

I get situated up beside her, lean against the headboard and hold my arm up hoping she'll crawl under. She gives me a shy smile and accepts. We sit like that and start watching a movie that doesn't even come out for another week.

What a life.

Eventually, she leans her head on my shoulder and we lie like that and watch the movie in complete comfort. When it's over, she raises up and asks if I wanna order room service.

Sounds good to me.

We order burgers and fries and decide we'll watch something from pay-per-view after eating.

No, not porn … perverts!

I feel so comfortable around Bella, it's like she's a part I've been missing my whole life. It's just so easy to hang out with her and not wonder about her ulterior motives. It's me I have to worry about. I almost kissed her earlier and I can't even have an orgasm without her face behind my lids.

After eating, we settle back down on the bed with her snuggled into my side to watch another movie.

_I'm tickling Bella again and she's laughing and so beautiful. I stop to take in her flushed face and sparkling eyes. Only this time she meets me halfway … with her lips. _

_The kiss is soft at first, but soon our hands begin to roam and she moans. I feel myself wrapping my arms around her back holding her tighter to me and her hands rubbing all over my chest. _

_The kiss ends and I let my hand roam around to her stomach, looking to her for permission to go higher. She nods, and I slowly travel upward getting my first real-life feel of the weight of a breast in my hand. She arches back and moans as I rub my thumb over her peak._

_Mmmmm …_

I suddenly jerk awake to find that Bella is lying on her back with me curled into her and my hand is up her shirt … my thumb rubbing her nipple.

I'm shocked and don't know how to get out of this situation. Slowly I pull my hand from under her shirt hoping not to wake her and roll over to see that it's two a.m. We must've fallen asleep while the movie was playing.

I get up from the bed and stretch my arms above my head. Looking at her sleeping makes me wanna crawl right back in beside her. I know I can't though. I grab the room service cart and roll it into the hall on my way out the door.

Once I'm back in my room I crash right into the bed, hoping I can pick up where my dream left off. It takes me a little while to get to sleep though.

I feel bad for molesting Bella in her sleep, even though I didn't mean to. I know my feelings for her are growing, and that both excites and scares me. I drift off to sleep with her beautiful face in my mind.

I wake at around seven a.m. I haven't gotten in but a couple runs since being on tour, so I decide maybe I can get one in this morning. I noticed a great park right down from the hotel when we checked in.

An idea strikes me and I get a little excited just considering it. I pick up the phone and order coffee and bagels, then I take out my iPhone and shoot off a text to Bella.

_Wake up, pretty girl, breakfast is on the way. ;) ~ E_

I don't expect an answer right away but get one anyway.

_Would love some breakfast and coffee, see you soon. ~ B_

I feel like a kid on Christmas morning knowing she's already up and waiting on me. I dress in my standard running fare of basketball shorts, a wife beater and backwards cap while I wait on room service.

It doesn't take long before I'm rolling the cart down the hall to Bella's room. She answers quickly and I roll the cart in with me. "Mornin', pretty girl. Your wish is my command," I tell her, revealing all the goodies I brought.

She looks at me in a daze. "Why are you dressed like that, Cullen?" she asks.

"Oh, that's the best part. After we finish this awesome breakfast I brought, we're goin' for a run," I tell her, giving her a smirk for good measure.

"Whoa … I can't run," she says, already putting up a protest.

"Sure you can. Just pop a wig and a baseball cap on that pretty little head and no one'll be none the wiser," I reply, giving her a wink.

"No, no, no …"

"Suck it up, Bella, we're goin' runnin'. Now take your cute self in there and get ready." And that's final. She grabs a few things and heads to the bathroom.

When she reemerges she's wearing sweats and a long sleeve oversized shirt with sneakers and a blond wig on her head. I grab her cap outta her hands and slide it backwards on her head.

We sit at her small table and enjoy bagels and coffee. While we're eating I begin to think.

I wonder if I should come clean about what I woke up to last night. I don't even know where to start.

"Um … Bella … er"—I guess at the beginning—"I, uh … need to tell you somethin' I guess?" I done started now. I don't know why I posed it as a question.

"Okay." She stretches it out, probably wondering where I'm going with this.

"Well, uh, last night we, uh, fell asleep durin' the movie," I start off. "And well, uh, when I woke up I sorta had my hand on your um …" I trail off not knowing how to finish.

She's looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue. "My what?" she asks, looking bewildered.

"You see, I kinda had my hand up your shirt." I rub the back of my neck and yank at my hair. I don't know if I can get the words out. "On your boob," I finish, and I can feel my ears burning and can't even look her in the eyes.

"My boob?" she asks as if she doesn't quite understand what I'm saying.

"Um yeah, under your bra even," I finally spit it all out.

I start rambling then. "I swear, I've never done anythin' like that before; I never even felt a boob. One minute I was dreamin' and the next I wake up with it in my hand. I know you might be used to that but I'm not …"

"Whoa, whoa, hold up a minute!" She holds her hand up to stop me from running my mouth anymore. "You think I'm _used_ to that?" she asks, and she doesn't sound happy. "That I have people feeling up my tits all the time?" She's on a roll now, and I know I done stuck my foot in my mouth.

"Yes, I mean, _no_! I mean, I don't know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anythin' like that. I'm just so embarrassed by my actions that I thought I'd at least letcha know what I did," I tell her, hoping to calm her ire. Now I'm embarrassed by my stupid rambling as well as my actions.

"Well I appreciate your honesty, but I don't appreciate your assumptions about me." She quiets down a little. "I thought we were past that, Edward." She looks so hurt. I gotta fix this.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I should've never assumed anythin' about you. I learned my lesson 'bout that one time already. I promise I won't ever do it again." I'm pleading now. "Just please forgive me this last time." I put on my best puppy dog face. "I swear this really was more a case of me runnin' my mouth due to nervousness and embarrassment than actually thinkin' anythin' bad about you, pretty girl," I finish softly.

She sighs. "I forgive you, Edward, and can imagine how you felt when you realized what you were doing. Just don't ever make accusations like that again. That's two strikes." And she's serious. I better not ever mess up again.

"I swear and thank you," I tell her honestly.

"Oh and one more thing," she starts. "No one's ever touched my tits because I've never let them … or anywhere for that matter."

I have to wonder if she's saying what I think she's saying. "Bella? Are you sayin' you're"—I gulp—"a virgin?" I suck in a breath waiting for her confirmation.

"Yes, I am," she says honestly. And I don't have anything more to say.

This is something I'll have to ponder when I'm alone. But now I feel even more guilty. She doesn't even remember her first time getting felt up.

We sit in silence after that, each to our own thoughts, finishing off our bagels. After a few minutes I figure it best we just continue on with our morning as if nothing happened. Move past this awkward moment.

"Let's hit it, Swan." I give her a cheeky smile, hoping to convey that I'm ready to leave that conversation in the past.

She responds by jumping up ready to go, leaving our misunderstanding behind.

"You better not run off and leave me," she tells me as we climb in the elevator.

"Never," I tell her simply.

I don't know if I'll ever be able to, especially now, to be honest.

Finding out she's still pure and hasn't taken that step makes her more appealing than ever. I knew I liked her before, but now? Now I know I won't be able to stay away from her. It's like fighting a losing battle and, honestly, I'm not even fighting that hard anymore.

When we get out on the sidewalk the bitter cold hits me hard. I'm not used to all that. I know that once I get to running, I'll warm up pretty easily. We walk down the sidewalk side-by-side, close enough that our arms brush every now and then. That alone is enough to heat me up some.

What is this girl doing to me?

We hit the park and find a trail that's marked three miles. Seems like a good run for a newbie. "Ya think you can handle this one?" I ask her just to be sure.

"Not sure I can handle it, but I'll try my best. Just go easy on me. Okay?"

"You got it. Let's go." We start out at a slow jog, just easing into it.

About a half a mile in, I try to pick up the pace. It takes Bella a bit to catch on but I know all that dancing she does on-stage pays off. She can do it. After she gets comfortable with the new pace, I speed up a little more. She complains a little but I tell her I know she can do it, and she keeps up just fine.

After we pass the last mile marker I really kick it into gear, getting a little ahead of her. She tries her best to keep up but I've been doing this for years and my legs are longer; there's no way.

When I get to the end of the trail I stop to wait on her with my hands on my knees, bent over panting to catch my breath. She finally makes it in and swats me on the arm … hard.

"What was that for?" I know why, but it never hurts to pretend I'm innocent.

"You left me!" She's all panting and breathless and my mind can't help but imagine her that way for a different reason. I have to shake my head to clear the perverted thoughts creeping in.

I grab the tail of my tank and wipe across my forehead to clear the sweat. It might be cold as all get out here, but I'm a sweating mess.

When I drop my hands I see her standing there with her mouth hanging open a little and a faraway look in her eyes. I snap my fingers in front of her face to get her attention. She snaps out of it and we walk over to a vendor and grab two bottles of water.

"Don't you just feel exhilarated and ready to start your day?" I ask her 'cause that's exactly what a morning runs does for me. I'm all pumped up now.

"More like ready to take a nap," she tells me, but I know she's playing. She secretly loved it.

"Well, I reckon we better get back so Granny can go to bed." I smirk at her.

We walk back to the hotel in a comfortable silence with the hum buzzing between us. It's getting stronger and stronger, almost too hard to ignore. It pulls me to her. Makes me want to do things I've never done before.

Sure I've kissed girls; what twenty-year-old man hasn't? But that's as far as it ever went and even those weren't anything that excited me. I somehow know that when—yeah I said when—I kiss Bella Swan, it's gonna consume me.

When we get off the elevator, I grab her hand and pull her to my door. "I'm glad you agreed to come with me this mornin'. Made my run better than ever," I tell her, and I mean every word.

"Thanks for asking me. See you later." She gives me a shy smile and leans up to quickly kiss my sweaty cheek before she continues down the hall to her room. I watch her all the way 'til she closes her door behind her.

When I enter my room, lo and behold, both Emmett and Jasper are spread on my bed just acting casual. As if they didn't break into my room. I won't even ask where they got the key-card. Emmett has a knack for that kinda crap.

"Yo yo, bro," Emmett yells out as soon as he sees me standing in the door. "Where ya been so early this mornin'?"

"Out for a run. What're you two even doin' up this early?" I ask 'em. It's not even nine yet and both my brothers are late sleepers most of the time.

"We got a situation," Jasper says, and he looks as serious as he ever has.

I look at them with what I'm sure is a blank look on my face. "What've those girls done now?" I ask 'em, knowing it's gotta be Lauren and Jessica.

"Welp, it's a girl all right, but not the ones you're thinkin'." Emmett looks to Jasper and busts out laughing, slapping his hand to his knee. Something really has him tickled.

"Huh?" I'm a little stumped.

"Jasper's havin' a problem with a girl, but it ain't Jessica or Lauren!" Emmett's still laughing it up at Jasper's expense. But if it ain't Lauren and Jessica, who could be giving Jasper trouble?

"Is it Carmen?" She's the only other girl I can think of that would be causing Jasper any kind of upset.

"No, it ain't Carmen either." Emmett laughs out again.

"Wait a minute now. Ya'll gotta give it to me from the beginnin'," I tell 'em, still at a loss for what could be going on.

"It's Alice," Jasper states, giving Emmett the evil eye. He finally shuts his trap and puts on a more serious face.

"What's a matter with Alice?" I ask, still confused. I can't imagine her doing anything to make Jasper have this look on his face.

"Well … she um …"—he's stammering—"Um triedtogetmeintobed," he finishes off and I have no idea what he actually said.

"Repeat that, bro. I didn't understand the end of it. Say it more slowly this time." I'm hoping he'll just cut the crap and tell me what the heck has him so worked up.

"She. Tried. To. Get. Me. Into. Bed," he states, saying every word loud and clear.

Well crap, didn't see that coming.

No wonder he's all worked up. I know he's sweet on her and can't imagine how I'd react if Bella actually _tried _to do that to me. I don't know if I'd be strong enough to resist.

"Uh … Um …" I don't even know how to respond. "How'd that happen? When?" Now I want details.

"You know how we've been hangin' out lately?" I nod. "Well we've been spendin' even more time together alone. I admitted that I cared for her and she said she cared for me too. She also said marriage isn't somethin' she sees for herself anytime soon. She's mentioned the vow and asked me several times if I've ever been tempted to break it." He sighs, and I can see his dilemma.

"Last night, after we had dinner, she invited me to her room for a movie and came out of the bathroom in some lacy stuff … see-through lacy stuff." Jasper looks far away as if he's picturing it in his head.

I snap my fingers to bring him back to the present. "So what'd you do then?" I wanna know just in case the situation ever arises for me.

"Nothin'. I ran outta there like my pants was on fire!" he exclaims, looking a little freaked out.

Me and Emmett both die laughing at him.

It's funny … 'cause it's him.

"So what're ya gonna do now, man?" I ask.

Jasper takes a deep breath. "I'm not sure. I really like her, but I'm committed to our vow. She says she has no interest in marriage and I'm not willin' to compromise. I'm gonna have to talk to her, I reckon."

"Yeah, you are." I let out a chuckle and give him a pat on the back in support.

Jasper has more willpower than me.

I don't know if I'd've had the strength to run away.

I'm grateful Bella seems to respect and support my vow.

I can only pray that she never tries that crap with me.

I'd be up a creek without a paddle.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Jasper. Lots of sweet ExB moments. Did you have a favorite?<strong>

**See you next week!**


	8. Skinned Knees and Kisses

_**My rec for the week is Big Daddy by SuddenlySandi. - This is a satire of Edward as a religious man taking Bella as a third wife. She is not the innocent he believes her to be and she is determined to bring the real man into the open.**_ - _**To my Lissa safe readers, this may seem like it isn't going to be a safe fic, but trust. ;) This is a great Bella and so funny.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Time to hear from Bella. Let's see what she's been thinking…<strong>_

_**As always tons of love and appreciation to our pre-readers Mana, Jan, and SaraBeth and more thanks than I can say for our lovely Beta Kitchmill. Between her and Fyre they make my words make sense and much prettier.**_

_**And thank you to all of you who read, who review, who pimp us. We are so humbled and grateful.**_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

We're in Minneapolis now. Only one more stop after this before our break for Christmas. I'm not sure if I'm going to even bother going home this time. I may go back to LA and just hang out at my apartment. I still have time to figure it out.

I know something's been bothering Alice and I'm determined to find out what it is. So when we have some free time, I tell her and Rose to meet me in my room.

She's been acting weird ever since Cincinnati, and that was two weeks ago. It's time to drag it out of her. I order us room service with all the girl time requirements. It doesn't take long for both the girls and the food to arrive.

As soon as we're settled in, I look to her. "Okay, Alice," I start. "I know something is going on with you. Spill it, lady!"

Rose is sitting in a chair near my bed while I'm standing by the door. Alice looks almost ready to bolt, but instead drops on the bed and lets out a huge sigh.

"Oh, Bella. It was so humiliating," Alice whines.

"What was?" I ask soothingly.

She looks at us both. "You know I like Jasper?" We nod, because of course that's obvious. "And he seems to like me?" Again we nod because again it's obvious.

"We've been spending time together and I felt like we were growing closer. I've been honest with him about my feelings on marriage and he's still spent time with me, so I thought maybe that meant he accepted that and we could work around it."

"Work around it?" I ask, and my mind starts to register where she's going with this.

"Well yeah … Work around my aversion to marriage and his aversion to sex without marriage," Alice answers, and I have a feeling I'm not going to be thrilled with what she has to say.

"Oh, Alice, what did you do?" Rose asks. I guess she's thinking along the same lines as me.

"Look, you two may be fine sitting around just talking with the occasional kiss, but I'm a sexual woman and I can't be around a man that I'm as attracted to as Jasper without wanting more from him," she says defensively.

"I understand that, but we also have to respect that these boys are different than most," Rose tells her gently. "So what happened?"

"Well, we came back to my room to watch a movie and I went to the bathroom, put on my sexiest, see-through lingerie and came back out," Alice chokes out.

I stand there with my eyes wide open. "What happened then?" Jasper will be so upset with himself if he broke his vow.

Alice closes her eyes. "He ran. He looked at me, his eyes got really huge, he stuttered a lot and then ran out of there like I asked him to sacrifice a goat," she screeches and covers her face in embarrassment.

Both Rose and I go to her and cuddle up beside her.

"Oh, honey. You know he wasn't disgusted by what he saw. But he takes his vow seriously, and I'm sure you freaked him the fuck out," I say, trying to console her.

"Plus," Rose adds in. "It was probably the first time the poor boy had ever seen real live, up-close tits and pussy. Might've scared him to death."

At that, all three of us burst into laughter.

After laughing for several minutes, I sit up and Alice puts her head in my lap.

"Alice, if you really like him then you need to talk to him, but you have to respect his morals and the choice he's made. I know it'll be difficult, but he might just be worth it," I say while stroking her hair.

"I know. He's tried to talk to me a few times, but I've been so humiliated that I couldn't face him. You're right though. I need to talk to him. I care about him, but maybe a relationship just isn't in the cards for us. Maybe friends is all we can be." My heart sinks a little at her words. I know Jasper will be a great guy for her, but as always, I'll support her no matter what.

"Well, no matter what you decide, you know we have your back," I tell her.

We spend the rest of the day watching movies and just having a fun girls' day, something we haven't had the chance to do in a while.

I didn't realize how much I'd missed my girls.

~~~~~POP RELIGION~~~~~

That night, while Alice goes to talk with Jasper and Rose is off with Emmett, I decide to see if Edward wants to hang out. We've been growing closer and closer, and even had a few near kisses.

I remember how embarrassed and shy he'd been about telling me that he'd groped me in my sleep.

He could barely get out the word boob and I don't think I have ever seen him as red. I think he might've even been sweating.

The thing I didn't tell him though … was that I was awake.

Well, at least for a little of it. I woke up to the feeling of his thumb caressing my nipple after hearing myself moan aloud. I was trying to debate how to wake him up without mortifying him when he woke up himself.

I was embarrassed, so I pretended to still be asleep.

I felt his warm hand long after he'd left. I even had to use my own fingers and images of him to get relief before I was finally able to get back to sleep.

I didn't confess to him though.

What?

I'm not nearly as good a person as he is. Some things a girl has to keep to herself. Plus, he deserved it after his, once again, ignorant assumptions.

~~~~~POP RELIGION~~~~~

I text him and he tells me he's in his room, so I head up there. I decide to take the stairs to hopefully avoid running into anyone.

I've had several run-ins with fans in hotels in the past, and for the most part they're always nice, but I have experienced a few crazies that scared me and I certainly don't want to be stuck in an elevator with anyone like that.

Unfortunately, I don't count on Mike being in the stairwell. As I get closer to him I can see he's been doing something because his pupils are huge and his eyes are glassy. Suddenly, I'm nervous being in here alone with him.

"Well, well, well. If it's isn't our star. The sexy Issa Swan," Mike slurs.

I don't bother correcting him about my name and just try to go around him.

He grabs my arm before I can. "Where are you headed, Issa? Going to see your regular fuck buddy, Cullen? You know, I thought maybe you were just a prude when you kept rejecting me, but now that I always see you with Cullen I know you just don't think I'm worthy."

My nerves increase as his grip on my arm tightens. "What are you talking about, Mike? Edward is just a friend. You know he doesn't have sex, and even if he did I don't go around just sleeping with men. Now please let me go," I say forcefully.

"Hmmm … nah, I don't think I will. You see, I knew you before Cullen, and if anyone is going to fuck you, it should be me," he says while pushing me back against the wall.

"Mike, no one is fucking me! Now _let go_!" I yell at him as I try to snatch my arm back.

"Please. I've seen the way you move on stage, whore. And I've seen the way you're all up Cullen's ass. I know neither of you is as innocent as you claim," he spits at me. The stench of his breath almost makes me gag.

"Now it's time you at least give me something. If you can spread those legs for him, you can do something for me." He pushes me even harder into the wall, causing my head to hit the cinderblock behind me.

"Listen, Mike, I don't know what you're on right now, but even you aren't normally this big of an asshole. Now let me go. We can talk about this again when you come down off of whatever it is … Please!"

He actually loosens his grip a little, though not quite enough for me to get away, and looks at me with what might be considered tenderness. "Oh, Issa, I've been crazy about you since I met you. You're so beautiful and sexy. I've tried to be patient, but you just keep putting me off. No woman has even denied me like you have." His grip starts to tighten again and his other hand fists my hair.

I can't hold back the tears at this point. I don't know how to get away from him. Whatever he's taken has made him completely irrational. He leans in and I know things are about to get worse.

He curls his fist and yanks backwards … hard. Then his lips are at my throat, slobbering all over it.

I can't take it.

I snatch my arm from his grip in his distraction then push firmly at his cheek, trying to remove his lips from my body. I'm sure at one point my nails scrape his face.

I try to move my legs so I can knee him in the balls, but my position is too awkward. He's so high he can't even feel the scratches my nails have made. His lips are moving up toward my mouth, and I know I'll vomit if his lips touch mine.

I'm pushing him away with all my strength and getting ready to gouge his eyes if I have to.

All of a sudden he's snatched away from me. It happens so fast I'm still pushing on him, which causes me to stumble and land on my hands and knees. Thankfully, he'd let go of his hold on my hair as he was yanked away.

It takes me a few seconds to catch up to what happened, but when I look up I see Edward punching Mike. I shake myself to my senses, get to my feet and run over to pull Edward off of him.

"Edward, please, that's enough. Please stop!" I pull him away from Mike, who is lying unconscious on the ground.

Edward turns to me and takes my face in his hands. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"I am now," I answer, "but can we please get out of here?"

He takes my hand. "Sure, come on, pretty girl. Let's go."

I stop him. "What about him?" I motion to Mike.

"What about him?" Edward asks, showing no emotion.

"We can't just leave him here. Believe me, I want to. But he was really high on something and if we leave him here in this state he could die or something," I say.

Edward pulls me to him and kisses my forehead. "Oh, Bella. You're just too good sometimes." He smiles at me. "Come on, I know what we can do."

He pulls me out of the stairwell and down the hall. When we stop in front of his door, he opens it with his key card. "Please go in here and wait for me. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

I want to protest and say I'll go with him wherever he's going, but the look in his eyes tells me it won't do any good. He pulls the door shut behind him.

I kind of zone out after he's gone, a little shocked at what just took place.

~~~~~POP RELIGION~~~~~

I'm not sure how much time has passed when I hear the door open and Edward come back in.

I can't stop myself from launching into his arms. I know those arms are the safest place I can be.

"What did you do with Mike?" I ask.

I'm still cuddled into his chest as he answers. "I went and got Eric and Tyler and had 'em go pick him up and take him to their room. I told 'em to watch him tonight. I may have threatened 'em a little to make sure they keep their eyes on him." He laughs like there's nothing funny.

He pulls me away from him and stares into my eyes. "Listen, do you wanna press charges?"

I take a breath as I think. "No. I don't want that kind of publicity. I'll call my manager, Emily, tomorrow and see if she can work on getting him off the tour. In the meantime, I'll avoid him as much as possible."

Edward growls out, "He better be avoidin' you. If I catch him tryin' to mess with you again I'm gonna do a lot worse than what I did tonight." Then he smiles. "All I really needa do is tell Em. But then I wouldn't get the pleasure of kickin' his butt myself." We both laugh at that because we know how true it is.

"Seriously though," he says as he pushes the hair away from my face, "if he comes near you again in any way other than professional, promise you'll let me know."

"I promise. He's always been a little over the top obnoxious, but this is by far the worst he's ever been. I know it has to be because of whatever he took tonight."

He starts to argue.

I grab his hand. "I'm not saying that gives him an excuse. I'm just saying I don't think this is normal behavior for him. Yes, he's an ass and a perv, but I don't think he'd normally resort to getting physical … At least I hope not."

He still looks like he wants to argue or say something else, so I head him off.

"Look, the reason I was coming to your room is because I want to spend some time with you. I missed you today. Can we forget about all the bad stuff that happened at least until after I talk with Emily?" I ask while looking up at him through my lashes, hoping it will convince him.

He looks at me for a second and then breaks out into a grin. "All right, pretty girl. No need to turn on the charm. You should know by now your wish is my command."

I break out into a huge smile too and give him another big hug. "Thanks, Edward."

I keep hugging him for longer than is probably appropriate, but he's so warm and smells so good. When I finally pull away, he seems just as reluctant as me to let go.

We decide to get comfortable on his bed and watch another movie. Sometimes we play cards, sometimes we play video games, every once in a while we go out and explore and sometimes we just talk.

It almost feels like we've known each other for years instead of months. I can barely believe we didn't get along at the beginning. Now he's one of my very best friends.

As we go to sit down, I hiss as I feel the sting in my knees. Edward instantly checks to see what's wrong.

"I think I must've scraped up my knees when I fell in the stairwell. No big deal. I was a super klutz growing up so I'm pretty used to cuts and scrapes," I tell him.

He kneels in front of me. "I'm'ma take a look, okay?" I nod that it's fine.

He slowly inches my yoga pants up and when he gets to the knee, the material sticks to my scrapes a little and I wince.

"Sorry, pretty girl." He carefully continues inching my pant leg up, and when he gets to the scrape he furrows his brow.

"It doesn't look too bad, but it's not gonna to be the most comfortable thing to dance on for a bit," he says. And then he goes into his bathroom and comes out with a wet washcloth.

He gently cleans the scrape and then checks the other knee and does the same, though it isn't nearly as bad. Afterward, he offers me some of his basketball shorts so I can keep the dirty pants off my knees.

I take him up on the offer and go to his bathroom to change.

Of course his shorts are huge on me so I have to cinch them as much as possible and roll them up a few times, but I still enjoy the fact that I'm wearing his clothes.

When I come out, he's already on his bed in his pajama pants and a T-shirt with bare feet.

Even his feet are attractive.

I'm so fucked.

I snuggle into his side, which has become our norm anytime we're watching TV. I fit so perfectly there. Like it was molded just for my fit.

I'm not sure why I didn't give Alice and Rose more details about Edward and I today, but for some reason I want to keep what we have just between us. Even if we're only friends right now, it still feels special and I like that.

He wraps one arm around me and uses the other to flip the remote. We settle on an old episode of _Friends_.

"How ya feelin'?" he asks.

"I feel perfect right now," I tell him honestly.

"Listen, Bella, I know you don't wanna talk about it and I'll honor that, but first I want to say I was so scared. When you didn't show up right away I got worried. I thought maybe some fan caught up with ya. I came to see if I could help ya out." He takes a breath.

"I know you always take the stairs so that's where I headed and when I heard you yell and then saw him with his hands on ya … I saw red." I can feel him trembling.

We both sit up and turn to face each other. "I could have killed him for hurtin' you. But almost more than I wanted to kill him, I wanted to take ya into my arms and keep ya safe. I wanted to take ya and run because I can't stand the thought of anythin' bad happenin' to ya."

He's staring into my eyes, looking so sincere.

I have no choice.

I lean forward and kiss him. At first I just press my lips softly to his. Before I know it, he's kissing me back. Our lips are moving in an ancient dance that is so instinctual and ingrained.

Human beings are made to kiss and Edward Cullen was made to kiss me.

He takes my bottom lip in between his and sucks before moving to the top lip. We both open to each other, and his tongue moves into my mouth. There's no battling for dominance because we both equally want this. Our tongues move together, tasting and stroking.

Edward's hands are cupping my face while mine are locked onto the front of his shirt, pulling him to me, as if I can actually bring him inside.

We pull apart to breathe, just staring at each other, forehead to forehead. Slowly, both of us break into wide grins. I'm exhilarated to have finally accomplished what we've been building to for weeks now. It's been there, hovering between us, and we finally submitted to it.

Best decision ever!

TV forgotten, we kiss for a while longer before Edward walks me back to my room. We both know tonight changes a lot. We also know how easy it will be to take things further, but we want more than that.

Even though it's extremely difficult to do, we say goodbye with a few more sweet kisses and the promise to talk more tomorrow.

~~~~~POP RELIGION~~~~~

The next morning I wake up happy and content … for the first time since the day we cleared the air what now feels like a lifetime ago. I stretch and can't seem to wipe the smile off my face, not that I want to.

My phone on the table next to me vibrates. Of course it's Edward. No one else is awake this early.

_How are the knees pretty girl? ~ E_

I almost feel like a twelve year old girl with how much I want to squeal and dance around because a cute boy texted me. I roll my eyes at myself.

_Not too bad thanks to my hero and his special TLC ;). ~ B_

_Lol. Well if you need any more kisses to help make it even better, let me know. ~ E_

It feels great that we can still be so comfortable with each other after what we shared last night.

_Oh I definitely will. I'm pretty sure I'll be needing kisses at some point today. ~ B_

_Well just let me know and me and my lips will be there. ~ E_

_I do have to go for now though. I gotta get my lazy brothers up so we can go through our sound check. I know the star has to have plenty of time to run through her check later. ~ E_

_The star sounds like a witch. I bet she's hard to work with. ~ B_

_Well she can be, but luckily I know how to tame her. ~ E_

_Oh you do, do you? And how is that? ~ B_

_She likes my kisses. ~ E_

_Smart woman. ~ B_

_Talk to you later? ~ E_

_Of course. Have a good day until I see you later. ~ B_

_You too pretty girl. ~ E_

And almost immediately I get another text.

_And don't forget to call Emily and stay away from Mike as much as possible. ~ E_

I smile and shake my head. I knew he'd have something to say.

~~~~~POP RELIGION~~~~~

I do place a call to Emily, and she says she'll do her best to get through to someone at the label and convince them that Mike needs to go. She's not very hopeful though.

Apparently, she did a little digging after our last attempt to get Mike removed and found out that he's Caius' nephew. I'm pretty sure I'm stuck with him unless I want to go through a battle with the label.

I've learned fighting with them doesn't do me any good.

Sure I could file charges, but I have a feeling the label would make my life even more of a living hell than they already do. I only need to get through the end of this tour and things will change.

At least now, I have Edward.

I may not live as clean of a life as him, but I have him and I'm too selfish to let go. And in the long run, I know he's going to make everything in my life—every bad decision—worth it, because it brought him to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So they finally kissed. Did you guys like it? How hard… pun totally intended… do you think it will be for Edward to keep that vow now? And naughty Bella… she was awake! Who can blame her though? Lol. Did any of you ever have anything embarrassing happen while dreaming? <strong>_


	9. Goodbye and Hello

**FIC REC: Royal Rebellions by xNimCee Love this modern day Royalward, who just might surprise you.  
><strong>

**ALL FIC RECS ARE COMPLETE BxE HEA ... Always :)**

* * *

><p><strong>SURPRISE! Yeah I'm impatient, so welcome to our new posting day … 'til we get impatient again ;)<strong>

**AN: Thanks to Mana, Jan and SaraBeth for pre reading and Kitchmill for her excellent beta skills. She has some great fics so be sure to go check them out!**

**Also, thanks to Amy Kaufman for making us some awesome looking edits for this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

We just played Kansas City and have a flight out at seven a.m. to take our Christmas break. I stand outside Bella's dressing room, waiting on her to join me. She just got off stage a few minutes ago and went to shower and change.

I haven't joined Emmett and Jasper at the merchandise table for the past two shows. I didn't tell them exactly what happened, but they know something did. Since Mike cornered Bella in Minneapolis, I've stood in the wings and watched both of her shows instead.

Just in case.

I wanted to kill him. I've never been so enraged in my life. How dare he? Put his hands and lips on Bella so forcibly like that. He better hope he doesn't step out of line again; next time a few punches won't be enough. He was so high on something that was all it took to knock him out cold.

She walks out looking clean and fresh, no longer like Issa, but like my Bella.

We've gotten even closer these past weeks, but since our first kiss, we've almost been inseparable. I think my brothers notice the change, but so far they've kept their thoughts to themselves.

"Hey, pretty girl, you ready to head out to the busses? We're only gonna get a couple hours sleep before we gotta get up to catch our flight." I stand up and greet her with a kiss to her lips.

"Sure, I'm beat." She responds to my kiss with fervor and trails her hand down my arm to catch my hand and lead me down the hall.

When we make it out to where the busses are parked, I pull her in between the two where it's a little more private. "I'm gonna miss you so much. Don't know if I can handle almost two weeks without seein' your face."

I slide my hand into her hair at the nape of her neck and look into her eyes. "Please, promise you'll call if you need anythin' or if your parents get on your case again?"

"I promise, Edward. We'll talk and text every single day." She looks glassy eyed, like she might cry.

I lean down to touch my lips to hers. It starts off slow and sweet but in no time at all it grows into something that feels almost desperate. We're clinging to each other as our tongues perform the most erotic dance ever. I begin to slow it down and pull back, resting my forehead against hers.

"Wow that was amazing," she sighs out.

"I don't know if we'll have the opportunity at the airport in the mornin', so I'll consider that my see-you-later kiss," I say to her, feeling the nostalgia of the moment hit me full force.

"I like that, not goodbye, never goodbye." She gives me one last hug and I walk her to the door of her bus where Jake's standing waiting for her to come aboard.

"Sup, man." I nod to him.

"Just making sure my superstar gets on the bus safely," he replies.

"She'll always be safe with me. See ya'll in the mornin'." I turn and start making my way to my own bus.

As I round the corner I notice Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rose heading my way. I stop to wait on my brothers to catch up. They say goodnight to the girls and meet up with me.

We continue to our bus with a hint of melancholy between us.

I know Jasper and Alice've talked and decided friends is the best they can do at this point. As far as Emmett and Rose go, I don't think they ever stepped out of the friend-zone in the first place.

I want my brothers happy, but both those girls have said several times that marriage isn't something they can picture right now.

I know we're young sorta, but I won't care the age, be it next week or five years from now. I'll know when I know and age won't even be a factor.

The picture's getting clearer and clearer every day as it is.

Emmett's definitely hoping to find his future wife soon. He'll be twenty-three in a couple months and feels it's getting to be that time.

When we enter the bus I can hear the voices floating to us from the rear section.

Our hang-out section.

When we first realized, way back when, that there'd be no getting along with these idiots, we claimed that section as our own. They keep to the front and we keep to the back.

It becomes immediately clear that there's extra company, too. Yep, you guessed it, Lauren and Jessica at the very least. Could be more, who knows with these idiots.

I put my finger to my lips in a shushing motion and quietly start making my way down the hall. Emmett and Jasper follow behind. As I get near the entrance, I can already hear the conversation going on. I stop to listen for a second.

"Hey, no fair. You have the biggest one," I hear Lauren say to the group.

"Just be glad you're getting any at all," Mike replies in a snide voice. "This is primo shit, and if you weren't so good at sucking cock, you wouldn't be getting shit."

I raise a brow at Jasper and Emmett, already thinking I know what's going on. Jasper stiffens up ready to bolt into the room, but I put my arm out to hold him back. I wanna see how far this goes.

"I'll do it now if you'll just make mine a little bigger," Lauren purrs to who I can assume is Mike.

"Hold up, bitch." That's Jessica. "You are not sucking my man's cock."

"Bitch! Who are you calling a bitch? He's not your man, and Mike knows he'd rather have me sucking his cock than fucking your loose pussy any day!" Lauren yells back to her.

Next thing I know there're sounds of a scuffle going on and the guys are just rooting the cat fight on. That's when I know it's time to bust this party up.

I move my arm outta the way and let Jasper at it. He's the calm one of us, but also the most take no bull one. He's already warned Mike, so I can only imagine how this is gonna turn out.

When I finally make it into the room, I see Jasper has Lauren and Emmett's holding Jessica back. Both girls are trying desperately to claw the other's eyes out.

I take in the room.

All three boys are sitting there with shock across their faces, from what I figure is getting caught. There's white powder floating in the air and what I can see were lines still left out … on the back of Jasper's guitar.

We had 'em out earlier today working on some new music. I guess these idiots were in such a hurry they grabbed the first flat surface they could find.

The. Shit. Is. About. To. Hit. The. Fan.

I don't think Jasper's noticed it yet since he's so preoccupied with Lauren. She starts calming down and he slowly takes in the rest of the room. I see the moment it connects in his brain.

His whole face turns red.

He pushes Lauren toward the sofa and stands with his fists balled up at his sides. I take a step toward him hoping to calm him a little. He gives me a slight shake of his head, letting me know now isn't the time for that. Whatever's fixing to happen will be completely out of my hands.

Emmett lets Jessica go and comes to stand by me. This is Jasper's show and we both know it. Mike at least has the decency to look like he's about to piss his pants, and even though those girls have proven they're not very smart, they recognize they best just sit there and keep their mouths shut.

Vey calmly, Jasper looks to the whole crew and asks, "Is that my guitar? With lines laid out on the back of it?" I don't know how he's keeping his voice so level.

Tyler and Eric both start stuttering and pointing to Mike, who in turn, decides it's time to man up. I'm sure it's more the drugs in his system than actual guts. "So what if it is?" he asks with as much courage as he can muster.

"So if it is, I'm gonna kick your ass this time," Jasper tells him, calm as ever.

"Why don't you just try it then, virgin number two." Oh! Those drugs are giving him all kinds of balls now. He stands up to give Jasper a stare down.

He's an idiot.

Jasper steps up and both Tyler and Eric stand to flank Mike. Or maybe just to try and calm the situation. Either way, Emmett and I step closer to Jasper.

Jessica leans into Lauren and whispers, "Who do you thinks going to win? I say Mike will kick his ass." Clearly they're as stupid as I think they are.

I roll my eyes at both of 'em and turn back to the confrontation in front of me.

Jasper rears back and cold punches Mike in the nose. Blood spurts immediately. Then he grabs the front of his shirt and swings a few times, catching him over and over again in the gut. With the breath knocked out of him, Mike leans over trying to draw in a lungful of air when the pummeling stops. Before he can even attempt it, Jasper has him up against the wall with his arm across his throat.

Both Tyler and Eric have backed off and are trying to slip out of the room. I knew when it came down to it those two'd turn tail and run. Emmett steps in their way with his arms across his massive chest. "Just try it," he grits out. Both boys freeze on the spot.

Mike claws at Jasper's arm to let him go, and when Jasper finally loosens up a bit, he takes a swing and catches Jasper in the jaw. All sense of calming down flies out the window then. Jasper growls out a snarl and reaches back and starts punching Mike all over his head and face. After numerous blows, I ease toward my brother, hoping to calm him down.

All of a sudden something solid smacks me across the back of my head and shoulders. I'm in a daze for a second before I realize what just happened. Jasper calms down and looks behind me in complete astonishment. I slowly turn around and see Jessica standing there with the handle of Jasper's broken guitar in her hand. Her eyes and mouth are wide open in shock at what she just did.

"That's it! I'm done!" Jasper roars out. He knows he can't hit a girl and Mike's dropped down to the floor groaning and holding his head. "We're done here, Em, Edward? Let's get our shit together and move to the bus with the girls. I won't spend another minute on this bus with these idiots and these … skanks." He says the last part with a sneer, looking at first Jessica then at Lauren.

"Wait a minute," says Lauren. "That's our bus!"

"Not anymore," Jasper says. "You seem to like this'un so much anyway." He points his thumb to Mike. "So after we get our stuff outta here, you're gonna come over to our new bus and pack your bags. This is your permanent bus from here on out." His tone says it all. There'll be no more discussion.

We get all our stuff packed up and by the door before we head over to talk to the girls. Long story short, they're glad to have us and be rid of Lauren and Jessica.

I'm thankful to be closer to Bella and not have to put up with those idiots anymore.

~~~~~POP RELIGION~~~~~

When we touch down at Hartsfield International, Mama's waiting to pick us up. She runs and jumps in Emmett's arms first thing, tears in her eyes. "My boys, I'm so happy to see you!" she exclaims, hugging each of us in turn.

We get our bags and follow her out to the Mercedes. On the drive home we talk about some of the things we've been seeing while on the road and she fills us in on things going on at home. Mainly the Denalis' good deeds.

"Mom, I'm not interested in what the Denalis are doing. I came home to see my mama and dad and this Christmas'll be better the less of the Denalis I see or hear," I tell her point blank. No sense beating around the bush. She's got to understand that I'll never be with any of those girls.

"Oh well, Edward, I'm sorry," she says, sounding hurt. "I just want you to find some good, clean, God fearing girls to settle down with." She adds a sniffle, trying to play it up.

I ain't going for it though. "Mama," I sigh. "I love you, but I ain't gonna to marry a Denali … ever." Simple as I can put it.

"Well, you do realize they'll be at Christmas dinner though, right?" she asks, looking at me in the rearview mirror.

"Of course they will," I mumble and turn to stare out the window for the rest of the ride home.

It's Monday now and Christmas is on Wednesday. We're expected back in Denver on the third of January, which is next Friday. This is gonna be a long time without seeing Bella's face and kissing her lips.

We talk and text several times over the rest of the day and on Christmas Eve.

When I get up Christmas morning, I have to restrain myself from calling her right away. I'll wait 'til at least noon 'fore I try to get in touch with her to wish her a Merry Christmas. I forgot on Thanksgiving and woke her up too early.

I went shopping yesterday and picked her up a charm bracelet with several charms to represent her, us and the tour as a present. I'll give it to her when I see her in Denver.

Christmas dinner's at two o'clock, so when noon rolls around I try calling Bella. Her phone goes straight to voicemail. I try several times over the next hour with the same results. Finally, I decide to just look up her parents' number and call her house.

The phone rings a couple times before a lady answers. "Hello?"

I clear my throat. "Uh, could I speak with Bella, please?" I ask the lady who I assume is her mom.

"Bella? She's not here," the woman states. "And who is this?"

"This is Edward Cullen, ma'am. Do you know when she'll be back?" Maybe she'll think better 'bout Bella if she knows I care enough to call her.

"Hmm, Edward Cullen, of Pure Religion," she states as a fact then goes on. "I don't know why you'd be calling Bella at all, but she's not here. She didn't come home for Christmas. Said she had too much to handle in LA."

I'm stunned at this news but she continues. "Edward," she says with a sigh. "You're wasting your time and reputation being around Bella. All she will do is bring you down."

I'm speechless for a moment.

"I'm sorry you feel that way about your own daughter, ma'am, but she's the best person I know and maybe you should take a closer look," I tell her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll track down Bella." I hang up the phone and sit there wondering why she didn't tell me she wasn't going home.

After I get off the phone I get dressed for dinner, all the while thinking about what I intend to do about Bella. I'm sure she didn't tell me 'cause she didn't wanna ruin Christmas with my family.

Well I've got news for her; she's just as important to me.

I've been thinking 'bout it more and more lately, and realize it's a fact.

I'm in love with Bella Swan.

She is my one.

No doubt in my mind.

Ever since the incident with Mike, it's been on my mind. I don't know what I'd have done if it'd gone any farther. Jail wouldn't've been good enough for him.

That coupled with the ache in my chest from missing her these last few days has me positive that she owns my heart completely. I don't know if I'll make it another week and a half.

An idea strikes and I head to Emmett's room. I knock and he tells me to come in.

"Hey, bro, I need a favor," I tell him.

"Sure, man, what is it?"

"I need you to get me the girls' address in LA."

"Do I even wanna know?" He looks at me like I might've lost it.

"I'll fill you in if it works out. Just let me know as soon as you can." I can hear the pleading in my tone.

"No problem. I'll text Rose." He picks up his phone, shooting off a text.

"Thanks, man." I wait around for a few minutes to see if she'll respond quickly. Emmett's phone chimes with a text pretty fast.

"Here ya go, bro." He copies it down for me. "And you'll fill me in soon?" he asks me.

"Yeah, I will, as soon as I decide what I'm gonna do."

With the address in hand, I go to my room to look up flights. There's one out of Atlanta at eight thirty-two on the thirty-first, and it's a five hour flight. That would have me in arriving at LAX around ten thirty. Hopefully it'll give me time to make it to her apartment.

If she's even there.

But if I know Bella, she'll be there all right. Sitting alone ringing in the New Year all by herself. She's like that. Never would she ask one of her friends or even me to change their plans for her benefit.

I head back to Emmett's room and fill him in on my plan and get Rose to have the doorman expecting me just before midnight on New Year's Eve.

Rose and Alice know she's there and tried to convince her to spend Christmas with them or let them cancel their plans to spend the holidays with her, but she refused their offers.

I wish she'd told me. We could've made some kinda plan together. I'm not sure what, 'cause my mama would've been devastated if I hadn't been here for Christmas, but I know we could've worked something out. No way would I have let her spend Christmas alone. But it's all gonna work out now for New Year's at least, and hopefully she'll be glad to see me.

That's all set. Now, to deal with the Denalis. I hope I can make it out unscathed.

I head to dinner just as the doorbell rings. I go on into the kitchen offering to help Mama, hoping to avoid having to greet 'em right away. It isn't long before we're all seated at the dining room table saying grace before our meal.

It's just Kate and Irina and their parents here today. At least that's one less of them to worry about. Lucky Jasper, since it's him Carmen seems to have her sights set on. Almost as soon as the plates are fixed does Kate start the conversation.

"Carlisle, Esme, you simply must see the boys in concert. They're magnificent." She's beaming as if she's completely responsible for it.

Dad looks up. "I'm sure the boys are great. They always have been. It's the other act I'm concerned with," he says, lifting his brow in my direction.

"Oh, yes, it is so distasteful. Ugh," Kate supplies, trying to kiss up to my dad. Not that she needs to; he's been won over for years.

"I can imagine," Mama says, wiping her mouth with a napkin and crinkling up her nose.

"The other act, Issa," Jasper breaks in. "Is just that, an act. She's a great girl."

I look at my brother, grateful to him for sticking up for Bella.

"Well, I'm sure she's great, but not what I'd hoped for your first tour." Dad again, and he's acting a little judgmental in my opinion.

"Of course not, Carlisle," Mrs. Denali breaks in then turns to us. "You poor boys."

"I think that's enough talk of the tour. It's going great and we're having a good time. Surely there're other things more important to discuss," I state firmly.

I won't sit here and listen to them put Bella down.

Dinner ends up being okay and I'm able to avoid Kate for the most part. She does grab a hug at the door when I can't exactly turn her down. Her expensive perfume nearly gags me. Smells like she decided to wear the whole bottle.

I finally talk to Bella later that evening and don't mention my call to her house. I've decided to surprise her with my impromptu visit. We spend the rest of the week talking and texting daily, and finally New Year's Eve arrives.

Emmett and Jasper've agreed to cover for me, but want a full explanation when we get back to the tour.

I've put it off long enough. I gotta tell my parents I'm leaving.

When I go down that morning, I find Mama in the kitchen making breakfast. Dad's at the table reading the paper. I figure no time like the present.

"Mom, Dad, I'm gonna head back to Atlanta tonight and get a hotel room. I have some meetins' to attend 'fore I leave for Denver, and some friends want me to come to a party with 'em tonight," I tell 'em both, hoping they won't protest too much, especially since I already hate lying to 'em.

"Can I assume this party won't have any drinkin', drugs or sex?" my dad asks.

"Oh yeah, of course." He seems to forget I'm a grown man. "I've already rented a car and'll turn it in at the airport. No need for anyone to drive me."

"Sounds like you've already decided. Thank you for tellin' us though," Dad replies and goes back to reading his paper.

"I'm goin' to miss you, son." My mama comes over and gives me a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mama." I squeeze her good and tight and head back upstairs to get my stuff together.

I talk to my brothers and promise 'em I'll explain everything when I see 'em in Denver.

Later in the day, Emmett takes me to pick up my rental. I head straight to the airport. See, I didn't lie about that; they just don't realize I'm catching a flight today.

When I land in LA and catch a cab, it's going on eleven o'clock. I hope I can make it on time. I give him the address and sit back and enjoy the sights. We'll be out here for a show in a month or so.

At eleven fifty, we pull up in front of a complex. I pay the driver, grab my bag and head up to the doorman. When I give him my name, he says he's expecting me and sends me up. I climb in the elevator and hit the button for the eleventh floor.

My nerves go crazy when I step off the elevator.

Will she be happy to see me? Will she be mad? Will she even be here at all?

I get to her door and look at the clock on my phone.

It says eleven fifty-nine. I raise my hand and knock on the door.

It doesn't take long to get my answers.

She's here, she's definitely not mad, and from the huge smile on her face I'd say she's happy to see me.

I reach out and grab her, putting my palms on each side of her face, and look her straight in the eye.

"I love you, Bella. Happy New Year!"

I lean down and swipe my lips across hers, once, twice, before coaxing her mouth open and sliding my tongue against hers.

There, standing in her open doorway as the clock strikes twelve, I pour all my love and happiness into this one single perfect moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh … Swoony Edward … and good riddance to bad rubbish <strong>

**Is a teaser in your review reply something you're interested in? If so, let us know and we'll find one from next chapter (different than the FB one I will post Monday) and send it!**

**See you next week! **


	10. The Beginning

_My rec for the week is o/s. I must admit I rarely read o/s, but I have read this a zillion times and wish there were more. It is HOT! And I would love to know more about the guy Bella ends up with in this because I really kind of love him.__** Maybe Next Time He'll Think by Maplestyle. When Bella catches her boyfriend cheating will a handsome stranger help her forget him?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Surprise again! Lol. What can we say? You guys blew us away with your reviews of chapter 9. You're all amazing so we couldn't resist giving you more.<strong>_

_**Sadly we don't own Twilight, but what we do have are the best pre-readers and Beta in the fandom. Thanks so much SaraBeth, Jan, Mana and kitchmill. You help make us better.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now let's see what Bella has to say to Edward's midnight declaration…<strong>_

**BPOV**

I can't believe when I answer the door with seconds to go before midnight, I see Edward standing there. At first I think for sure I must have fell asleep watching Ryan Seacrest.

When I decided not to go to my parents' for Christmas, I knew it would upset some people. Both Rose and Alice begged me to go with them or let them stay with me, but I refused to let them change their holiday plans on my account.

So now, I really want to know what he's doing here at my door. I can't wipe the stupid smile off my face enough to get any words out though.

Edward doesn't seem to have a problem with words. His hands come up to cup my face and he looks into my eyes. "I love you, Bella. Happy New Year." Before I can even process the words, he kisses me long and slow.

Of course, I can't help but kiss him back, but in my head the words "I love you" keep swirling until they grow so loud it's overwhelming.

I break the kiss. "Wait. Wait. Did you just say you love me?" I ask.

He's smiling, but also looks a bit nervous. "I did. I also said Happy New Year."

We're still standing at the door, so I turn to walk inside. He doesn't follow, so I wave him in.

He comes in and closes the door behind him. As soon as it shuts, I launch myself at him. Lucky for me the man has fast reflexes and catches me in his arms.

"I love you, too," I tell him, looking into his eyes. "I can't believe you're actually here." And then I kiss him with everything I am.

We kiss for a while longer before we slow things down, knowing we can't go much farther.

I take his hand and lead him to my room. It's late. I'm tired and I'm sure he must be, too. We're both silent as he strips off his shoes, socks and jeans.

I'm already in pajama pants and a sweatshirt. I wish I were dressed in something cuter, but I didn't know he was coming.

I've just been vegging out at the apartment here. Well vegging out and missing Edward. I didn't even know how much I'd miss him until we were apart. I've been aching for him, and I can't believe he's here.

Being away from him, missing him like I did, already had me convinced I'm in love with him.

Then he shows up like something out of a movie and gives me the best moment of my life.

We both climb under my covers. It's the first time we've purposely shared a bed to actually sleep. It's probably not the smartest idea, but we don't even discuss it; we need to be close tonight.

We cuddle up straight away.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"I called ya parents' house. When I found out ya wasn't there, I figured you had to be at your place. So I had Em get in touch with Rose."

He looks me in the eye and pushes some hair away from my face. "I wish you woulda told me."

"I'm sorry," I tell him. There's really nothing else to say tonight.

I lay my head on his chest, and we fall asleep pretty quickly.

I jerk awake when it's still dark out. Not sure what startled me, but then the whole night comes rushing back. I panic and start feeling around for Edward.

Nothing.

I must have been dreaming. That thought almost makes me burst into tears. I knew it was too good to be true.

Then I hear a noise and hope springs alive in me. Suddenly, the room is filled with the light from the hallway and I see his silhouette standing in the door.

For a second he just lingers there.

"Don't just stand there, come back to bed." He quickly obliges, crawling in beside me and curling his body around mine.

"Where were you? I thought it was a dream."

"No way, pretty girl. I just went to the bathroom. You ain't gettin' rid of me that easily." He kisses my shoulder and we settle in and fall back asleep almost immediately.

The next morning I wake up to see him staring at me and smiling.

"What are you looking at?"

"The woman I love."

"You're so cheesy. But I love it. I love you," I say, feeling just as mushy as he is.

Then his face turns serious. "I'm sorry you spent Christmas alone, pretty girl."

"Ah, it wasn't so bad. It was better than Christmas with my parents, and I enjoyed the down time."

"Well I'm tellin' ya now that you'll never spend another Christmas alone," he says.

"Edward, don't be silly. It was fine," I protest.

"Holidays are for bein' with people ya love. So no more arguin'." He cuts off any more protests I have with his lips.

We don't take things very far and decide we better get up. I tell Edward he can shower while I fix something to eat.

When he comes out with his hair wet, in jeans, a T-shirt and bare feet, I just want to tackle him. He moves in behind me and kisses my neck. Resisting each other is getting harder and harder. I want this man so much.

I decide to try to concentrate on breakfast before I burn it and shoo him off to go sit at the table.

After everything is ready and plated up, I sit with him. It's kind of fun to imagine this really could be our life someday. It's way too early to think about that right now, though.

"Did you have fun with your family?" I ask.

"I did. It's always good to see my parents. And you're right. The downtime was good. Not that we got too much though. Mama kept us busy," he says.

"I bet she tried to fatten you up while you were home," I tease.

"Oh yeah. She definitely fed us."

"Did you have a huge Christmas dinner?"

"We did. It woulda been better if the Denalis hadn't been there."

"Oh. They were there?" I ask.

"Yep. Their parents are good friends with mine. We sorta grew up around 'em. They annoyed me when we was kids and they annoy me now," he says like it's no big deal.

Still, I can't help but be jealous these girls, that his parents adore, got to spend Christmas with him. I know it's a silly thought, so I try to put it out of my head.

We continue to sit and talk long after we finish eating.

"So, what did your parents say about you leaving early to come see me?" I'm nervously twisting my fingers together anxious over what he might say.

He doesn't say anything, but his cheeks heat up. Then he starts to fidget.

"Edward, what did your parents say? I mean, you had to tell them, right?"

He rubs the back of his neck and looks down. I know then I'm not going to like what he's going to tell me.

"I, uh, I didn't tell 'em what I was doin'," he says quietly, but I definitely hear him.

"Where do they think you are? Surely they asked where you were going."

He's still looking down. Apparently he finds my table very interesting. "Uh, I may have told 'em I had some stuff to do in Atlanta."

I get up and grab the plates. "Are you, um, are you embarrassed to tell them about me?" If that's the case, we're going to have major problems.

I go to put the dishes in the sink when I hear his chair scrape. In no time, he is hugging me from behind.

"No!" Then he leans his lips toward my ear. "No, baby. I'd never be embarrassed of you," he whispers.

"Then why didn't you tell them?"

"Because right now they only know Issa. And I know they'd say somethin' that would cause me to say somethin' and I don't wanna argue. I want 'em to have a chance to actually meet ya first. Get to know Bella. I know they'll love ya. Just like I do." He has a smile in his voice and gives me a big smacking kiss on the cheek.

I pull away a little and turn to face him so he can see how serious I am. "I don't like you lying to them. It makes me feel like a dirty secret."

"I'm sorry. I never want ya to feel like that. I'm so proud to be with ya. I wanna shout it from the rooftops, but I know we ain't in a position to do that right now. I am gonna tell my parents about us, but it'll be when they can meet ya in person and not based on some messed up perception they have."

I want to stay upset, but I do understand where he's coming from. I know his parent's don't know me, and if they know anything, it's my persona. So even though I don't like that he lied, I know he loves me.

I trust him.

After that, things are great between us. We spend time talking, laughing, kissing, and maybe even touching. It's strictly over the clothes and nothing too heated. As we pack up to head back to the tour, my cherry and his vow are both still firmly intact.

~~~~~Pop Religion~~~~~

We're all back and gearing up to start the tour up again. As great as the downtime and time with Edward was, it feels good to see Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper again too.

Edward and his brothers headed out a few hours ago. He said he owes them an explanation for why he left early.

I know I need to talk to Alice and Rose, too, so I ask them if they want to come hang in my room. They agree, and as soon as they come through they start with questions.

"Spill. What happened between you and Edward?" asks Rose.

"Did he finally give it up?" Alice throws in.

Rose barges ahead without waiting for an answer. "Come on, Bella. We know something happened. Edward had Emmett text me for our address and then had me call the doorman so he'd be let in. What's going on with you two?"

Rose takes a seat beside me on the bed while Alice continues to stand, her interrogation pose in full effect.

"Nothing much happened physically. I'll go ahead and tell you guys that first. There was some kissing and cuddling, but that was about it." I want them to know that all virginities are still intact.

"Okay, so no nookie. Got it. Not sure why you have that big smile on your face then," Alice says.

"He showed up right before midnight. At first I thought I was dreaming, but he kissed me. It was like the perfect romantic movie." I don't want to gush too much because I know neither of their love lives are settled right now.

"So, are you guys together now? Like a couple? I mean, I know there's been something going on between you, but I was waiting for you to talk to us," Rose remarks.

"We are. We're not going public yet or anything, but we're definitely together. Honestly, we've sort of been together for a while. But I think it was still so new to us that we didn't want to say much until we were sure there was something to say," I tell her.

Alice snorts.

"What?" I look to her. I should have known she'd have something to say.

"Nothing. It's just a good thing you've never had dick before so you won't know what you're missing," she replies.

"Alice, when you care about someone, there are more important things than sex."

"You only say that because you've never had it," she says snottily.

"I was hoping my two best friends, my sisters, would be happy for me," I say.

"I'm happy. Really, I am. I think you guys are great together," Rose assures me.

Alice walks over to where we are. "I'm sorry. I'm just being a bitch. I am happy for you. It might not be something I'd want, but Rose is right, you guys are great together."

I smile at her in thanks then grab her and drag her down on the bed with us. We all participate in one big group hug. Afterward, we spend time chatting and watching TV.

When the guys come back, it's clear Edward has told them we're together.

Jasper comes up to me and says in his quiet way, "I'm happy my brother found ya, Miss Bella."

"Thank you, Jasper. I'm really happy too." He gives me a small bow and heads over toward Alice.

Emmett doesn't do anything quietly.

He comes over, picks me up and swings me around. "If he ever hurts ya, just let me know and I'll kick his butt," he says.

I laugh. "I will."

And now I know they're good with it.

Edward and I have already decided we're going to keep things under wraps for now. We don't care if Sam and Jake know, but we'd really like to avoid the others knowing.

We know Jessica, Mike and Lauren would especially love to try to find some way to use it against us.

Also we know the label won't approve. And honestly, they own enough of my life right now that I don't want them to have any part in what is quickly becoming the most important aspect of it.

~~~~~POP RELIGION~~~~~

I hear a soft knock on my door and answer it, excited because I know who's on the other side. We just finished up our concert in Denver, our first of the New Year. We're on the bus getting ready to head to Boise, which is our next destination.

Edward and I can hardly bear to be apart.

After I let him in we sit on my bed and decide to talk for a bit. We're both pretty tired, so we know we won't be able to stay up too long.

"You and Jasper have been awfully busy lately with your guitars," I say to him.

Jasper had another guitar at home he brought back with him after Christmas. I told him he should make Jessica purchase him a replacement or complain to the label. She's just a back-up dancer and should've never touched his personal items.

Alice offered to rip out her extensions for him. He said it wasn't worth it so he just let it slide and is happy to be away from them almost all the time.

"We have," Edward says. "We've been working on some new music."

"Really?" I ask.

"Let's just say I've had a lotta inspiration lately," he whispers as he leans forward and kisses me.

"Oh yeah? What a coincidence, because I've been writing some new music, too. Due to some inspiration of my own," I state breathlessly.

"Ya know what they say. Great minds think alike." He kisses me again.

Soon our kisses escalate.

We made the agreement that all clothes will stay on no matter what so we'll never be tempted to let things get too far out of control. It's still hard though … in more ways than one.

Before I even realize it, Edward is sitting against my headboard and I'm straddling his lap. We haven't done this before.

Because we're both dressed for bed, I'm in yoga pants and an oversized tee with no bra and he's in pajama pants and a long sleeved T-shirt.

His hand is right below my breast and I can feel him flexing it trying to fight the desire to move it up just a few inches.

Finally, he can't take it anymore. "Can I touch you, Bella? Please?"

I almost feel like a wanton whore at how much I want to beg him to do so much more than touch me. I manage to stay in control enough to moan out a simple, "Please, Edward."

His hand drifts up to my tit, and even if it is above my clothes, it's amazing. It's warm and completely covers me. He seems hesitant and unsure of what to do at first, so I try to let him know what feels good as he starts testing.

He squeezes gently then a little harder which causes me to moan aloud. When he brushes his thumb over my nipple and I hum in approval. Then he takes his fingers and plucks, seeming to become more confident and sure in his movements with each sound I make.

By now it's so hard it could cut glass. Both my breasts are aching for his touch and I would love nothing more than to know what his lips feel like wrapped around them, but I know we can't go there.

He continues to play with that tit and then moves over to the other one. Between the sensations of his hand on me, his tongue in my mouth and the feeling of him so hard and thick right below me, I can't help but to start grinding my hips down.

He's hard and everything feels so good. I know I'll be able to come, and part of me almost pulls back, not sure if we should do this. But then his fingers pinch my nipple again and I can no longer think, only feel. And it feels so very good.

It's all instinct as my hips move making sure his hardness is hitting me in the right spot. I know I'm wet and close and I hope he's close too. We have to stop kissing as our breathing picks up. His other hand grips my hip to help me move.

Before long, we're both cresting and falling into bliss. White lights are flashing behind my eyes. I almost feel dizzy and drunk. My head collapses against his shoulder. We sit there for a few minutes just lightly touching each other in loving ways while catching our breath.

I'm almost afraid to look at him for fear I'll see regret or shame. Finally, he pulls back and lifts my face to look into my eyes.

All I see is love and happiness shining there.

He gives me a tender kiss, and in proof how well he's come to know me he looks into my eyes and says, "Pretty girl, I don't regret a second of that. It was one of the most amazin' experiences of my life. Yeah, I wanna keep my virginity, but I don't expect us to be saints."

I smile in relief and kiss him again.

"Now as much as I'd love to stay with ya all night, I think we've tested ourselves enough. I'm gonna to go clean up in your bathroom if that's okay and then head to bed," he tells me while grimacing as I move off him.

"Of course you can use my bathroom. Thank you for not regretting what we did. I know your vow is important to you and I will try to respect that, but I can't promise to always be good. You're gorgeous and everything you do feels so good. I can't deny that it's hard to resist touching you and wanting you to touch me," I tell him shyly.

He gets up holding his pants away from his body, still grimacing. "Pretty girl, you have no idea how hard it is to keep from touchin' ya sometimes."

I look at his crotch and then move my eyes up to his face and lift my eyebrow. "Oh, trust me, I know _exactly_ how hard it can be." I give him a wink, barely able to contain a smirk.

He stands there speechless for a few moments before turning toward my bathroom mumbling about how I'm going to be the death of him.

~~~~~POP RELIGION~~~~~

The tour has been going great. It's actually doing better than I ever expected. It's annoying that I have to be Issa so often, but the bright side is the tour keeps us so busy that the label doesn't expect me to do many public appearances other than some meet and greets after the shows.

We're headed toward the end of January and have made our way into Vancouver. After managing to arrive at our hotel without anyone knowing, we're secure in our rooms, happy to be out of the bus for a while.

Edward, Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper will be here soon, since we're all meeting in my suite to try and figure out what we want to do while we're here. We try to get out at least once at each location and always make sure to plan carefully so we can fit as much into that one outing as possible.

It's rainy and cold so we know we won't be spending much time outdoors, no matter what we decide to do.

We agree on the Vancouver Lookout, Vancouver Aquarium and, if we have time, the Vancouver Art Gallery. After everything's planned, they head back to their rooms so we can get some sleep and start out early in the morning.

I'm a little sad that I don't get to spend more time with Edward, but he texts me before going to bed to tell me he loves me and wish me a good night.

The next morning I'm up early getting ready since I take more time than anyone else. By the time everyone arrives, I have on a chin-length black wig that is like a straight bob and my makeup done up a bit to match the hair … neutral eyes with red lips. I don't want to look too Goth, so I wear a white sweater and brown suede skinny jeans. I finish the look with my knee-high, low-heeled, black leather boots and a warm, wool, red pea coat.

Everyone else is dressed warmly, and I must say Edward makes me tempted to tell them to go ahead and he and I will just stay in. He's in snug dark-wash jeans, a tight fitted green Henley that sets off his eyes and his unlaced Docs that he wears more often than not. He's also carrying a leather jacket that I know will look amazing on him.

With a sigh I choose to be a good girl and we all leave the room.

As we head down the hall we see Jessica asleep on the floor. I know I should just ignore her, but I can't. What if something bad happens to her? I kneel down and shake her awake.

She sleepily opens her eyes, sits up and stretches.

Her shirt's barely covering her and I can see she isn't wearing a bra.

The boys all turn away.

"Jessica, what are you doing out in the hall?" I ask her.

Usually in the hotels, she shares a room with Lauren. Then Tyler and Eric do, also. Alice and Rose get their own rooms even though the label wasn't thrilled with it. But since Mike gets special treatment with his own room, I made sure Emily negotiated separate rooms for my girls. Honestly, they wouldn't mind sharing, but the label can afford it.

She rolls her eyes. "Mike kicked me out again after he got high. Lauren was being a selfish bitch and didn't want to share her catch for the night, and I wasn't going to stay in the room listening to her get lucky while I was getting nothing. Eric and Tyler already had other girls. It was too late to go out, so I went to the hotel bar and there was no one worth wasting my time on. I just drank instead," she says with a shrug. "I'm not exactly sure how I ended up here."

I'm sad and disgusted that she has so little regard for her own safety and that she's so willing to offer up her body so often.

"Well, I don't think you need to be out here. Can you go to your room now?" I ask her.

"Please, Issa! Don't act like you fucking care. None of you care. All of you think you're so much better than me. Just leave," she spits at me.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Jessica. We've tried to be your friend. You, Lauren, Mike, Tyler and Eric just make it impossible," Rose speaks up.

"Whatever. Just because we actually have fun and don't pretend to be something we're not … like all of you," she says waving her hand toward us. "You boys claim to have your precious vow all you want, but anyone with eyes can see you're all are fucking each other."

Edward lets out a sigh. "We've told you before that we ain't sleepin' together. None of us are. If you don't believe us, there's nothin' I can do 'bout it, but it's the truth."

Jessica stands unsteadily and still manages to flick her messy hair. "Whatever you say. If that really is true and you boys get bored of that stupid vow, you know where to find me."

This time I roll my eyes. "Jessica, seriously, you need to get help. The way you're living isn't good. You're going to end up dead or something terrible is going to happen to you."

She smirks at me. "Oh, Issa, don't you worry about me. At least I'm actually living life. You're so annoying. You can't even sing without your best friends stuck up your ass. You whine all the time about how miserable you are, and now you have a boyfriend who won't even fuck you. I think you need to worry about yourself."

Now I'm pissed. "At least I'm not a drugged-out whore who can't even hold one man's attention. I don't have to try to remember the next morning whether I need to run out and buy Plan B. I don't end up sleeping in hallways because I'm too fucked up and pathetic for anyone to care if I make it to bed." I'm breathing hard by the time I finish my rant.

Edward steps up and puts his arm around me. "Okay, I don't think this is gettin' anyone anywhere. Jessica, I think you need to go on back to your room with Lauren." Then he turns to look at me. "And, you, come on lets go," he says, starting to lead me away.

Alice may have been a little upset with me lately, but she still has my back. "No way. I'm gonna smack a bitch. No skanky little whore is going to talk to my girl like that!" She tries to lunge for Jessica. Thankfully, Jasper's quick and grabs her.

"Come on, darlin'. She ain't worth it. Let's go enjoy our day. You're lookin' forward to the aquarium. Don't let her ruin it," Jasper says gently, trying to soothe her.

Rose is pretty mad too, but I can tell Emmett has a good grip on her.

"This isn't over, bitch!" Alice, of course, has to get in one last threat.

Jessica just flicks her nasty hair again and rolls her eyes. I think even she's smart enough to know not to say anything. Alice may be small, but she can throw down, and Jessica is in no shape to be trying her.

We all calm down by the time we reach the van where Jake and Sam are waiting. Even better, Sam has it all warm and toasty.

We settle in and decide to forget Jessica and enjoy our day.

~~~~~POP RELIGION~~~~~

We have a great time at the Vancouver Lookout. It's amazing. The view is beautiful and it's funny to see that big strong Emmett has a bit of a fear of heights.

After spending time there, we head to the aquarium. Alice is really excited. As tough as she can be, she's always had a soft spot for any type of animal. I have to say I'm pretty excited too. I haven't been to an aquarium before but always thought it'd be fun.

It's even more amazing than I expected. I love seeing all the fish and other underwater creatures and especially the penguins. Actually, it's a little romantic, which I never dreamed would be the case. It isn't very crowded so that makes it even better.

As we're getting ready to leave, Jake, who's been walking with us, takes a call on his cell. Suddenly he puts his arm up to block us from going any further. "We have a problem."

My heart speeds up. "What's going on?"

"Somehow the paps found out you're here. There are a ton of them waiting outside. Sam has the car ready to go. There isn't another safe way out of here so we're going to go out and head straight for the car," Jake asserts.

We all agree.

I know Edward wants to be the one to lead me to the car, but that will put us under too much scrutiny. So instead Jake puts his arm around me. I take a deep breath, put my head down and allow Jake to lead me straight to Sam.

Cameras are flashing and people are shouting. It's insane how fast they're able to get here. It always scares me when I'm bombarded like this so unexpectedly.

We make it to the car and get in as fast as possible, and then Sam carefully maneuvers his way out. Unfortunately, we get followed, so that's the end of our trip for today. Now we have to figure a way to make it to the hotel without them following.

Sam manages to lose them, but it turns out it doesn't even matter. By the time we get there it's swarming with people. Thankfully, there's a private underground entrance for us, so we're able to avoid most of the insanity.

Once Jake walks us to my room we're finally able to relax. Edward, once again anticipating just what I need, immediately takes me in his arms.

"I'm not sure how they found out where we were. I guess someone recognized me. I'm so sorry our day was ruined, guys," I apologize.

"Bella, I love you, but shut the hell up," Alice tells me. "It isn't your fault. I know exactly whose fault it is … Jessica. I'll bet my left tit on it."

The guys are torn between wanting to laugh and blushing at Alice's choice in language.

Jasper speaks up. "Now, darlin', how can you be so sure?"

"Because she heard you say we were going to the aquarium and she's pissed at us. She's not smart, but even she's able to call the paps and report on where Issa's going to be," she explains, putting quotes around Issa.

"That bitch!" Rose exclaims. "I'm going to kick her ass. She's such a spoiled brat."

Emmett puts his arm around her. "Calm down, chicas. We're all okay. Yeah, it sucks that our day's ruined, but at least we can still hang out. What do ya say we go put on comfy clothes, come back up here, order junk food and watch some movies?"

Edward speaks up. "Sounds good to me. Why don't ya'll accompany the ladies to their rooms and walk 'em back up here." He turns to look at Jasper. "Could ya bring me some pants? Imma stay up here with Bella."

"Sure, man," Jasper replies.

The guys may think they've stopped the girls from retaliating, but I can see from the look that passes between them, Jessica has retribution coming. Nothing Jasper and Emmett can say or do will stop it. My girls can be devious, and you don't want to be on the opposite side of them. Jessica isn't going to know what hit her.

As the door closes behind all of them, Edward leans down to give me a slow, soft kiss. "Are you really okay, pretty girl?"

"I am. It's just times like this remind me to be careful what you wish for. All I used to want was for people to hear my music, and now I wish people didn't know me. But this life gave me you and that makes every single thing worth it," I tell him sincerely and then kiss him again.

"Well, we could always run away to a private island." He gives me a cheeky look.

"Don't tempt me. That sounds wonderful. You, me, sun and no one else." I sigh at the thought.

"No clothes either." he adds in, making my mental image even hotter.

"What?" I ask.

"If I ever gotcha on a private island, we'd have to be married 'cause there's no way I'd let ya wear a stitch of clothes."

"Oh, really?"

"Nope. No clothes. We wouldn't be able to keep our hands off each other. I'd make love to ya everywhere." He leans in as he says this.

"Yeah?" I lean toward him and climb into his lap.

"Yeah," he replies. Then leans his forehead to mine. "Somethin' like a honeymoon."

"A honeymoon?" I'm kind of speechless at this point and can only repeat his words.

"Yeah. Maybe sometimes later this year?"

And I don't know how to respond to that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A honeymoon? Maybe sometime later this year? How would you respond? <strong>_

_**Have you ever had a romantic New Year moment?**_

_**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. You guys keep blowing us away every update. The support you've shown us has been amazing. Because you've all been so great we will be giving everyone who reviews a small teaser for the next chapter, in addition to the one we post on FB and Twitter. We also promise to get these chapters out to you regularly. Never more than seven days will go by without an update. We're going to be spontaneous :) **_

_**See you soon!**_


	11. Ocean Waves

**FIC REC: Wedlocked by chynnadoll36 This fic will make you want to smack both BxE … hard and repeatedly … but I loved it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I forgot to mention our pre-reader Jan is who suggested the little idea to have her think it was a dream last chapter, so thanks! And thanks to Mana and SaraBeth also for their comments along the way. Super special thanks to kitchmill for her excellent beta work and suggestions. Every now and then I tweak after, so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

As soon as I'm in Denver and settled into my hotel room, my brothers are at the door. I'm supposed to meet Bella in her room in a few, but I promised them an explanation and they're here to collect.

I open the door and give 'em both a hug. I missed 'em and it's good to be together again. We've always been tight and never spent much time apart. After we get comfortable I start.

I tell 'em that I'm in love with Bella and that I'm lucky enough to have her love me back. Emmett's happy for me, but Jasper's a little skeptical.

"Man, you sure this is the path you wanna take with a woman?" he asks me.

"Whacha mean?" I ask him back, 'cause I don't know where he's going with this.

"I mean, are you sure you wanna end up with a woman who's been with other men?"

I don't know how to respond to that. I mean, of course she hasn't, but that's Bella's business. It's not my place to talk about her sex life, or lack thereof, with my brothers. So I go with evasion.

"Just 'cause you're havin' trouble with Alice don't mean you can put Bella down like that. She's my one, there's no doubt in my mind, and I'm gonna marry that girl one day." I lay it out there for him so there'll be no misunderstandings.

He holds his hands up in a placating motion. "Okay, bro, sorry. I got ya. No problem here. I like Bella and'll be lucky to have her as a sister one day."

"Thanks, man." I give him a fist bump, and of course Emmett gets jealous. Never one to be out done, he jumps on the bed and starts a wrestling match.

After a little horse-play with my brothers, I get up and head to see Bella.

~~~~~POP RELIGION~~~~~

We spend the rest of January touring the northern states and some in Canada. After Vancouver, we fly to Alaska then head down to Seattle where we meet back up with our busses. That's a crazy show. Being as Bella's from there, it's sold out and tons of fans bombard us at the hotel and anywhere they can get close.

There's even a frat from U Dub that tries to get backstage and cause a scene. You can hear 'em hollering for her all the way to where we are. She's all cute and shy from the attention.

I like seeing that sparkle in her eye, knowing they love her 'cause they feel she represents 'em, even though she calls LA home now. And really, she was only in Seattle a little while 'fore she was discovered, but they showed up in droves all the same. I know she wishes she could've represented 'em as her real self instead of Issa, but it's still great for her.

After a trip down the west coast, we finally head to LA.

While we're here, we're called in for a label meeting. Something about seeing how the tour's going so far. I've never met the LA heads so it's gonna be an interesting experience to say the least.

We're meeting Marcus and Caius at the headquarters. It's just us and "Issa." When we get there, we're led into Caius' office.

Both men stand from their seats to greet us, Caius behind his desk and Marcus off to the side. "Good afternoon, gentlemen, Issa," Caius says, reaching out to shake our hands one by one and giving Bella a kiss on her hand and hug.

We shake Marcus's hand too and take a seat in the chairs arranged in front of his desk. He has a huge corner office in downtown LA with spectacular floor to ceiling windows covering one whole wall.

"Nice to finally meet the group that's making this tour of Issa's stand above our competition," Caius says as he takes his seat. "So how's it been going out on the road?"

As I sit there, I start thinking this is the perfect opportunity to get in a dig on Mike and some answers on why nothing's been done.

He asked, right?

"Well … the tour itself's been pretty great," I start. "But I have to say we've had some issues."

"Oh?" Marcus raises a brow. "What type of issues?" he asks.

Bella breaks in. "Oh, it's nothing, really. Just some problems with the paps and fans trying to get too close," she says, turning to give me a look like I better shut my mouth.

But that ain't happening. I'm here and these men are gonna hear what I have to say.

"It's more than that," I say firmly, looking at Bella to let her know I won't be stopping. "We've had problems with some of her back-up people, too."

"Ah, yes. I've had a complaint from Emily, but really it sounds like nothing to me," Caius speaks up.

"Nothin' because Mike's your nephew?" I raise a brow in his direction as I pose the question.

He looks taken aback by my accusation.

Marcus cuts his eyes over to Caius and asks, "What's this? I've heard nothing about any complaints."

"It's nothing, really." Bella tries once again to put a stop to me running my mouth.

"No, it's not nothin'. Mike's been doin' drugs and attacked Bella." I look between the two as I speak.

Marcus clears his throat. "Well, I'm sure something can be done to settle this matter. I'm sorry, but I knew nothing of it prior to this meeting."

"Hold on just a minute," Caius says raising his hand in the air. "This meeting was called to discuss a completely different … infraction."

"Infraction?" Bella questions.

"Yes, it seems there are many misdeeds going on during this tour," Marcus says, looking between me and Bella.

"Excuse me, sir, but I don't know what kinda misdeeds you're referrin' to, but I can assure ya the most serious problem you got is gonna be Mike," I tell him.

"Yes, we'll get to that. First, let's take care of the reason we asked to see you all." Caius is trying to switch gears on us.

"By all means." I wave my hand for him to go ahead and put an expectant look on my face.

Caius tents his hands and rests his chin on 'em as he starts speaking. "It seems there has been some impropriety going on. Someone has informed us that there has been a relationship formed between you"—he points toward me—"and Issa," he finishes, shooting her a glance.

Marcus picks it up from there. "So much so that you've kicked the other dancers off the girl's bus and are forcing them to bunk with the boys."

I'm a little stunned, to be honest. They must have some nerve to complain knowing all the crazy things they've done. I can't believe they'd be that stupid.

"Sir, I assure you that mine and Bella's relationship has nothing to do with why we left that bus."

"As a matter of fact," Jasper speaks up, "I'm the one who kicked 'em to our bus after I caught 'em doin' coke off my guitar." He's got his stern look on and these men know he means business. "All of 'em."

He skips the part 'bout the ruckus afterward, including his guitar getting broke, but his point's made. Both men know they don't want nothing 'bout no coke getting out.

"Hmm, well, that changes the circumstances a little bit I think," Marcus responds, giving Caius a side-eye.

"I don't think it does." That's Caius. "I think we can't have our 'Pure'"—he makes air quotes—"Christian rock group sharing a bus with our not so wholesome Issa."

"Wait just a damn minute," Bella barks out. "You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do in my personal life. I may pretend to party and make appearances, but you don't own me."

She's a little pissed and is it strange that I find that hot?

"We sell you as single and ready to mingle, and them as unobtainable. We can't have it looking like you've corrupted them." Caius gives Bella a stern look and she deflates—all her fire gone.

"You don't 'sell us' as anythin'," Jasper breaks in. "We choose how we lead our lives. It's not some gimmick for you to profit from. I'll go have sex tomorrow if I wanna and you have no say whatsoever."

"You may have a point there," Caius answers. "But if it gets out that the lead singer of Pure Religion is 'hooking up' with Issa, how do you think your fans will react to that news? The backlash will be huge, and it will all be thrown her way."

He does have a good point and I'd never let Bella be hurt that way, but I ain't getting back on that other bus. "Listen here, sir. I'm gonna go ahead and tell you this now. What goes on between me and Bella is frankly none of ya business and it'll stay that way. I won't be goin' back to that bus with those idiots, and if you don't like it you can find a replacement for us to finish the tour."

Bella gasps and looks over at me and I give her a reassuring smile. I love her and'll follow her the rest of the trip if I have to, but I won't be made out to be wrong by some suits. I mean what I just said.

"I agree." Emmett finally finds his voice. "You'll keep Mike and the rest of 'em as far away from us as possible and everythin' will go smoothly from here on out."

Marcus speaks up then. "As long as you can keep whatever this is"—he points between me and Bella—"private and out of any tabloids, then we can assure you Mike will keep his hands to himself."

"I don't know if that's good enough," I tell him. "I want him to not talk, touch or look at Bella, unless they're on stage performin'. And even then he better keep his hands to himself."

"I'll have a talk with him myself," Caius assures us.

"You keep him in line or we will." Jasper again, and there's no doubt in my mind they know he's serious as a heart attack.

"And ya needa know that I'd never put Bella's career at stake like that. So you have no reason to be concerned about anythin' between us gettin' out. But is has nothin' to do with what you think. We'll go at our own pace and decide what's right for us. Right now, Bella and me want to stay private, but neither of us are gonna allow ya'll to dictate our love life," I tell 'em seriously.

"We understand, but if it does get out, just remember who it will hurt the most." Caius gets one last reminder in knowing it's the key to keeping us in line.

"We're happy we could come to an agreement." Marcus claps his hands together. "All right, that about wraps this meeting up. Nice meeting you and keep up the good work." He stands and offers his hand only to usher us out of the room so he and Caius can talk alone.

He seemed a little blindsided by the Mike news. Maybe he'll give Caius a good reaming.

~~~~~POP RELIGION~~~~~

We catch a flight out of LAX and head to Hawaii, where we perform outdoors on the Big Island. That place is beautiful, and I promise Bella we'll make it back to explore one day.

The following week we hit Vegas.

Now that place is unreal. They don't call it Sin City for nothing. All those instant marriage places make me imagine what it'll be like when I marry Bella.

'Cause I am.

One day.

I'm sure of that.

Just knowing her makes every day better than the one before. I think of her when I open my eyes and before I go to sleep. I've spent my life waiting on her. I didn't even know it, but I'm so happy to've found her.

She's my life now.

We've been getting a little hot and heavy at times and I can barely contain myself. She tempts me in ways I can't even describe. But I made a promise and she'll thank me for it when we're finally able to take that step. Maybe I can even get her to marry me sooner rather than later, with all the heat between us.

I'd ask her tomorrow if I thought she'd go for it. But my Bella's not had a good example for a marriage with her parents being not so in love anymore—if they ever were.

But she'll marry me, of that I have no doubt.

I'm irresistible.

After leaving Vegas and all the marriage feels behind, we drive to Phoenix, Albuquerque and Oklahoma City before we hit Texas. We do three different cities there and it's down to Mexico we go.

~~~~~POP RELIGION~~~~~

Mexico City is the last stop here and we're at the airport after the show, where we catch a flight to Cancun for a week's vacation. Our shows in Mexico were pretty decent, but nothing like the ones in the US.

It's the first week in April and we're all pretty excited 'bout this small break.

There's been no trouble with Mike or the other girls, thank goodness, and they're even booked at a different hotel for our vacation.

I'm hoping we can stay under the radar while we're there and Bella and I can really enjoy ourselves. The place is pretty exclusive and our villas are private.

After landing and getting settled in, there's only one thing to do.

Hit the beach!

I think I need a shower session before I'm'ma be able to see Bella in her teeny tiny bikini.

We went shopping in Dallas and she bought one in a deep blue color with barely-there scraps of cloth. I wasn't even sure it was gonna fit but she assured me it would. I can't wait to see the end result.

I head to the shower to try and be preemptive.

As soon as the hot water's steaming over me I take myself in hand. He needs no encouragement. Just a few images of what I imagine Bella to look like in those scraps has me ready to go.

I close my eyes and imagine her standing in front of me, untying those little wisps of material at her creamy hips and neck.

I'm already stroking.

The bikini's gone and she's standing before me in nothing at all. I take in her full breasts that've filled my hands before and her flat, toned stomach.

I speed up a bit, squeezing a little harder.

She drops to her knees in front of me and places her hot, wet mouth right where I need it most, sucking me deep.

I almost come just imagining it.

She uses her hand to hold me where she needs me and starts bobbing in earnest. My head falls back to hit the shower wall from the pleasure.

Base to tip.

My legs are tingling and my balls are starting to tighten. It doesn't take long before I come in long spurts down the shower drain.

I'm wiped out.

Just the thought of Bella and her mouth on me has me a panting mess. I don't know how I'm gonna handle the real thing, but I can't wait to find out one day. I catch my breath and finish my shower.

After dressing in swim trunks and a tank, I head to the living room to see if Jasper and Emmett are as ready to hit the beach as I am. Emmett's already waiting on me and Jasper's nowhere in sight.

"What's up, man? Where's Jasper?" I ask him, walking into the room.

"Ah, you know him. Alice needed him so he's already gone." He rolls his eyes.

I chuckle a little. "Yeah, and he was worried 'bout me and Bella."

"Don't worry 'bout that, bro. I can see it. You two got somethin' special. I know me and Rosie do too. I just gotta convince her of that," he says, looking a little down about it.

"Oh? I thought you were just friends." I'm confused now. He and Rose have never even attempted to make a go at it. I figured maybe they learned from Jasper and Alice's mistakes early on.

"Yeah, we are," he answers then mumbles hoping I can't hear. "That's the problem."

"Are you sayin' you want more?" I ask. "I thought it was clear she wasn't into settlin' down. And I know you ain't gonna do casual."

"Yeah, man. I know, but I'm just sure Rosie's my one."

That shocks me. Emmett's always said he'd know. I just never thought it'd put him in this kind of pickle.

Rose and Alice are nothing like my Bella. They're world wise and've explored a few things. I guess I'm the lucky one of us.

To have Bella keep herself pure, like she was just waiting on me to come along, is everything to me. I'm sure I'd love her regardless, but that's just the sweetest icing that could've topped the cake that is my Bella, ever.

"Do ya really think that?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I do." He looks sadder than I'm used to seeing from my big, exuberant brother.

"So what're ya gonna do?" I'm trying to give him a sounding board. Help him figure some things out.

"Nothin' I can do. Just gotta hope she sees the same things I do … eventually." He's so down, I gotta perk him up a bit.

"Come on, man. We're in Cancun. No time to be worryin' 'bout things you can't be sure of. Let's go hit the beach and take in our girls in some bikinis." I wiggle my eyebrows at him.

He groans. "Aw, don't remind me, bro."

We get our stuff together and make our way to the girls' villa.

When Bella opens the door, my jaw 'bout hits the floor. She's standing there in her teeny bikini with a white mesh cover up barely hiding anything and a big straw hat on top of her head. She smiles when she sees me standing there and grabs my arm to pull me in.

Emmett follows and goes directly to Rose, who's sitting on the couch dressed for the beach.

"Are ya ready to get some sunshine and sand?" I ask Bella after a long, slow kiss.

"Yep, I've got my bag ready and a cooler with some drinks." She turns to Emmett. "Could you grab it off the bar?" she asks him.

"Shoot yeah. I'm ready to get my beach on!" He's back to himself and's all excited and ready to go. "Rosie, you ready?" He looks to her as he picks up the cooler.

"All ready," she replies. "Alice and Jasper should be there already."

"Cool, let's hit it then!" He grabs the cooler and heads toward me and Bella, with Rose following right behind him.

I grab Bella's hand and lead her out the door. It feels good to be able walk out in the open like this. I hope it lasts the whole time we're here. No wig or disguise makeup; just my Bella all natural and beautiful.

The villas are located right on the beach so it's only a short walk 'fore we're feeling the sand between our toes. We stop and look around, hoping to spot Alice and Jasper.

"Look." Rose points. "There they are."

We head on over to join the little beach party of two they got going on. "You finally made it," Alice says as we approach. Like we took forever or something. It ain't our fault she wanted to try and seduce Jasper with her barely-there bikini before everyone else was ready.

"Yep, here we are," Bella says, giving her a look.

"It's about time. I feel like I'm already toasted to a crisp." She seems exasperated with us.

Must be all that sexual frustration.

"Let's hit the ocean then!" Emmett exclaims, grabbing Rose's hand and running toward the water with her screaming at him the whole way.

I just shake my head and laugh. Then I look to Bella with my eyebrow raised, asking if she's ready too.

She knows what I mean and drops her stuff then holds out her hand. I take it, and we head to the water at a slower pace than Emmett and Rose did.

Alice and Jasper get up and follow us. Not holding hands. I don't know what's going on with those two. I just hope my brother knows what he's doing. She's a spitfire, that one, and could break him in two.

Once we're all in the water, which is warm and soothing, we do our own thing. Rose and Emmett are splashing each other and diving under in a game of cat and mouse, and Alice and Jasper are just floating around calmly a little ways away.

I pull Bella farther out, where the water's up to our chest and rises even higher when a wave swoops in. Then I grab her in my arms and give her a kiss like I've been wanting to since I first saw her.

It's long and slow and deep and makes me wish I didn't ever have to breathe. Tongues tangle and slide, moans and groans can be heard and parts I thought I'd taken care of take notice as well.

I lean my forehead to hers. "The things you do to me, woman."

"How do you think I feel? I'm about to explode from all the tension I carry around daily," she tells me, looking me in the eyes.

I lean back and look at her and can't resist. "I can help you with that."

"Edward," she sighs. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Oh, I'll keep 'em, all right," I say, wiggling my eyebrows at her. "Come here." I pull her to me, in real close, and start kissing her again.

We're out in the ocean with the water covering our bodies almost to the neck. No one's gotta know nothing. I slide my hand up so my thumb can reach her nipple, and she moans in my mouth when I rub against the already peaked bud.

Her legs wrap around me and she slides her warmth right against my hardness, almost making my knees buckle. "Bella, mmmm …" I moan out.

She picks up the pace of her movements as I rub and pull her nipples. The water makes this all easier 'cause it helps support our weight. I start to respond to her thrusting with my hips and reach in and kiss her good and deep to keep us both quiet.

I know I probably shouldn't be doing this, but I'm not losing my virginity and neither is she. We're together and clothed.

That's allowed, right?

She picks up her movements and I slide one of my hands down so I can press my thumb over her clit.

She moans louder then. I break the kiss and move down her cheek to her ear. "Shhh … baby, you gotta keep quiet," I breathe out, barely able to talk.

"It's just … so good …" She kisses me all over my neck and the sensations are building. "I'm almost there," she whispers with a suck to my ear lobe.

"Me too, baby, me too." And I am.

When I think I can't take it no more, I hear her breaths speed up and her trying to hold the moans in. I know she's coming. It doesn't take but a few seconds for me to join her once I stop holding back for her.

I reach in and kiss her once more as we slow it down. As the kiss ends, I lean my head beside hers and whisper, "Baby, you're the most important thing in my word, and that was amazin'. I won't ever regret it." I lean back to look into her gorgeous brown eyes. "You're gonna be my wife one day, and I can't wait to experience the real thing with ya."

She sighs. "Thank you, Edward. I love you, and there'll never be anyone else for me."

"I love you too, pretty girl."

~~~~~POP RELIGION~~~~~

The rest of our time at the beach is amazing. We're able to just … be. Only once do a couple of teen girls recognize Bella and ask for an autograph, which she smiles and gives happily.

We even walk to a small pub one night and get a little tipsy. We have a blast, and I have to admit, I like them fruity concoctions. Things almost get outta hand between me and Bella that night, but she dials us back a notch and sends me back to my villa.

The next morning isn't as good. After some aspirin and plenty of water we decide no more alcohol for a while, but it's all in good fun.

We don't see Mike and crew at all 'til we met 'em at the airport to catch our flight back to Mexico City.

Paul, Jake and Sam are waiting on us parked at the airport ready for our long drive back to the states and on to New Orleans.

That was just what we needed to unwind and relax after these last few months, and twenty-three cities, since Christmas. A little over two months left and I don't know how I'm gonna handle not seeing Bella every day like I'm accustomed to.

That makes me start thinking more seriously 'bout ways to keep her.

I wonder if she'll go for it.

Nine months isn't a long time, but all I needed was 'bout four of 'em to know.

Now I just gotta convince her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Time is moving fast we'll be at the O/S before you know it! Small teaser in your review reply, and THANK YOU SO MUCH for blowing us away lately!**

**There's a couple contests going on right now so you should def check those out ;)**

**See you soon … and JSYK if we ever hit 100 reviews for any chapter, we will post the next one immediately!**

**Please Note: The above comment was not meant as a chapter hostage situation...we have never made you wait more than 7 days and never will...it was meant to let you know that we appreciate your words and will repay you with ours...the next chapter...IF it ever happens. Our way of saying Thank You :)**


	12. Payback and Yes

**AN: My rec for this week is Indecent Proposal by pattyrose. This has one of my favorite Bella's of all time. She is wonderful. **Edward's heart was broken by the girl he's loved for almost a decade. Drifter Bella wanders into Forks aimlessly one hot summer day. When their paths cross, he proposes a scheme to get them both their deepest desires. But things aren't always as they seem & Fate can have other plans. Rated M. _*All our recs will be completed fics. You can find most of them listed in our favorites section on FFn._

* * *

><p><strong>As always, special thanks to Mana, SaraBeth and Jan who are our pre-readers. They make us better writers and have some of the coolest comments around. Our Beta kitchmill is awesomesauce and is so sweet to us. We really lucked out when she agreed to Beta for us. She lets us get away with so much even though it likely makes her cringe.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: We've been told that this MAY require a tissue warning!<strong>

**BPOV**

We're closing in on June and the tour is getting closer to the end. We just finished up Jackson and are headed to Memphis in the morning. It's our last stop in May, and every time I think about the tour being over my stomach feels absolutely sick.

Only two more stops after this.

Hopefully, better things will come since my contract will finally be over.

Just the thought of not seeing Edward every day and kissing him every night before bed terrifies me. I don't know if I'll be able to cope with it.

It's also getting more and more difficult to put the brakes on and stop things from advancing physically. I'm really trying to respect Edward's vow, but it is becoming harder to contain my frustration.

In my room on the bus, things are once again getting pretty hot between us. I'm in a tank top and pajama shorts, while Edward's only in sleep pants.

We're on my bed, kissing and touching. I know we can help each other ease the ache, but for some reason this time it just seems unreasonable.

I want more.

My body aches for more.

"Edward, Edward, please."

"Please what, pretty girl?"

"I need more tonight. I want to feel all of you," I say breathlessly.

Suddenly, it's like I poured ice water over him.

He tenses and moves away from me.

"Baby, we talked about this. Ya know we can't," he says.

I'm not really thinking, just feeling rejected once again. So I don't really mean the things I say. "No. I don't know that we can't. I just know _you_ won't." I point my finger at him. "You keep saying you love me then build me up only to turn me away. I'm sick of it. Do you have any idea how many guys would love to have sex with me?" I ask him, regretting the words as soon as they leave my mouth.

He sighs. "Yeah, I'm aware of it. I also know this ain't soundin' like you. I know you're frustrated. I am too. But we both know the right thing to do is to wait. It's never been an issue before," he says softly.

I sigh in embarrassment and exasperation. "I know. But the tour will be over soon. I don't want it to end without knowing what it feels like to make love to you. I love you. I'm scared that once it's over things will change for us. Plus, it starts to wear on a girl's self-esteem when her man keeps resisting her." I'm ashamed and frustrated and just want this conversation to never have happened.

"Pretty girl," he says, sounding a little exasperated too, "things definitely won't be over for us. You gotta know by now that I ain't lettin' ya go. When I said I love you, I meant it. I always knew I'd only ever give my heart to one girl … and you're it. You're stuck with me for life." He smiles at me as he reaches over and rubs his thumb across my cheek, wiping off a tear that trickled down.

"I want to believe that so much. I'm just scared."

He stares at me for a while then slowly gets down on one knee in front of me by the bed. "Then marry me, Bella. I already know I wancha forever. Marry me and we can make love every night and never have to worry about spendin' a day apart again."

I gasp.

I definitely didn't see this coming.

It takes me a minute before I can respond. "Edward, you know I love you, but I can't marry you right now. We haven't known each other that long and we live in two different cities. Not to mention what it might do to your career. Marrying the slutty, wild Issa Swan. I'd love to marry you someday, but we can't do it just because we're afraid to be apart." It hurts to tell him that, but I know it's for the best. "I'm sorry." I tilt my head down afraid to see the pain at my rejection.

He raises my chin so I'm looking into his eyes. "Bella, I'm not gonna to change my mind about ya today, tomorrow, or five years from now. I'd marry you tonight if you'd go for it. It don't matter to me how long we've known each other. My heart's found its missin' piece, but if you're not ready, I'll wait," he says and then kisses me.

"But"—he stands and walks to the door—"the vow'll stay intact 'til we're married. I do wancha, but we'll do things the right way." With a wink and a smirk on his lips, he turns and walks out the door.

I lob a pillow that hits the door and falls to the floor. He obviously knows since I can hear him laughing as he moves away from my room.

Sexy bastard.

Why can't he just fuck me like a normal twenty-year-old guy?

I've always believed in fairytales and happily ever after. I just didn't think my prince would want to stick to the virginal marriage bed.

I flop back on my bed and sigh. I know he's right and we should wait. If what we have is real then it can only make things more special.

In the future when we're ready.

It's too soon to get married and could cause so many issues. Where would we live? What would he tell his parents? Isn't he worried about his reputation? What would my parents say?

Not that I care, but he should. I'm the devil incarnate out to corrupt him. That's what the world will think anyway.

Yeah, I'm definitely right.

So why do I feel like my answer is so … wrong?

~~~~~Pop Religion~~~~~

I wake up wondering why we aren't already on the road and look at the clock to see it's already past nine a.m. We've usually left by now. When I head to the front of the bus I can already hear raucous laughter.

It's Jake and Emmett.

"Morning. What's going on?" I ask them as I fix a cup of coffee.

"Seems Paul's gotta run your back-up dancers on a pit stop 'fore we leave Jackson." Emmett can't even get the words out before he's cackling again.

I give Jake an expectant look.

"Well, Paul said his crew needs to run to a medical center before we leave. Apparently one of the girls has a card saying she might have an STD and needs to be checked immediately." My brows raise high into my forehead.

"A card saying she might have an STD?" I repeat, because that just sounds weird.

"Yeah, ya know, someone finds out they gotta STD, then they tell who they slept with and they get sent a card so they can get checked out too?" Emmett asks, like I should know this.

"Uh, no, but if you say so." I'm a little bewildered and start wondering.

How in the world would someone track either of them down to send them a card like that?

This has Alice and Rose written all over it.

I get up and head down the hall yelling at them both to get their asses up. Of course Jasper and Edward get up with the noise, too.

"What have you done?" I say through gritted teeth, looking at Alice.

"What?" she asks, trying to look innocent.

"It seems one of the girls …"

"Jessica," Jake supplies.

"Jessica … has received a card directing her to the nearest clinic to get tested for an STD," I say, giving her a raised brow.

She just smirks.

Oh, she is so busted.

"What did you do?' I cross my arms in expectation.

Rose is off to the side giggling with Emmett, and Edward and Jasper are awaiting Alice's response, just as I am.

"I might've had that sent to her yesterday," Alice tells me, holding in a laugh.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because that skank messed with the wrong girls. Not to mention she's tried to seduce the guys at every turn. She even got naked in front of them!" She gets heated just talking about it.

"So you're sending her to get checked for an STD as payback?" I ask her, already seeing the funny side of the situation.

Jasper and Edward have already joined the rest in their giggle fest and I can't help but let a smile break out on my face, too.

That damn Alice. I bet Rose's hands are just as dirty.

We sit and laugh about it until we hear them heading to the van. We go and take a peek out the windows to watch the chaos unfold.

More laughing ensues.

"Look at her," Rose says, laughing even harder.

I see Jessica twitching and moving around like she's trying to sneak a wedgy out without anyone noticing. "Why is that funny? It happens," I say, not seeing too much humor in it.

Rose lets out a huge bellow and bends over laughing so hard she can hardly breathe. When she can finally speak again, she looks at me and says, "I might've snuck on their bus and put some itching powder in the scraps she calls underwear."

I look back out the window again, taking them all in with a new perspective. Jessica clearly has a case of the itches and Lauren is bitching wondering what's gotten into her. Mike's giving them both the side eye and has his hand hovering over his junk, like it needs protection.

Yeah, too late now, buddy.

Eric and Tyler both get in the very back seat, sitting as far away from the girls as possible, while Mike complains when Lauren tries to sit with him. He sends her right up there beside her friend.

At that, the whole bus rumbles with howls of laughter. When I finally catch my breath I decide to go take a shower.

"I'm going to get cleaned up. I think we might have a wait on our hands."

"Ya better hurry. You ain't gonna wanna miss this," Emmett calls after me, still letting his laughter through.

"I'll be quick."

I grab my clothes and jump in the shower. I wash my hair and apply conditioner. While it sits, I can't help but think of how things have been lately with Alice and Rose.

It breaks my heart watching Rose with Emmett and Alice with Jasper. I know Rose is crazy about Emmett and anyone can see he adores her. Yet they've never moved past friends. I know she wants to, but she's scared.

Rose confided me in once that she wants with Emmett what Edward and I have, but knows he needs the ultimate commitment. She thinks she can't go there because she doesn't trust that he won't get tired of her down the road since he's never dated around.

Poor Rose never did see herself clearly.

Alice has tried to seduce Jasper to the point that even I'm embarrassed for her. I pulled her aside and told her she needs to have a little more respect for him and herself. She was pretty pissed at me for a while, but eventually realized I was only looking out for her and has since calmed down.

I know she still wants him, but she won't even admit to herself that it's more than lust. I know it's going to hit her really hard when the tour's over and she's forced to realize she might be in love with him.

Mine and Alice's relationship has had some rough patches lately. With the Jasper mess and her jealousy over what Edward and I have, we've had a few spats. But her, Rose and I are like sisters.

We fight, we make up. Always have and it's been no different during this tour. I still love my girls more than anything.

I want to talk to them about Edward proposing, my fears over the tour ending and my desires for the direction of my career, but this is one time in my life that I just don't feel like we can really talk.

It feels so odd to not be able to go to them and talk about everything, but I need to work through these things on my own. I know they'll support me. Especially in my career decisions. They know how unhappy I am, but I just don't feel right dragging them through this until I have things settled for sure in my head.

This time I'll be sure to do things the right way. With any luck I'll be able to continue my career, just in a form that's more true to who I really am. And of course I'll do my best to make sure they're taken care of because that's what we do … we take care of each other no matter what.

I rinse the conditioner from my hair and get out of the shower. After getting dressed, I head back up front to see what I missed.

"I miss anything?" I ask the room in general.

"Nah, nothin' yet, pretty girl. Come 'ere." Edward beckons me over. I go sit beside him with a shy smile. I worried things would be awkward this morning, but of course they aren't. Edward is that great of a guy and means what he said.

He'll wait.

After a morning peck I hear commotions from the crew. They're taking turns peeping out the windows.

"Here they come." Emmett's vibrating with the excitement more than the girls are. You'd think it was his plan.

We watch as they all load onto their bus. A few minutes later, Sam calls out to Jake. He goes to see what's up while we wait on pins and needles. When he returns, he can't keep the Cheshire grin off his lips.

"Come on, man. Ya know ya can't keep me hangin'. I'm dyin' over here!" Emmett's not above begging.

"Well, there must be some prescriptions to be filled since our next stop is the closest pharmacist," he answers Emmett's plea.

"Are you serious?" I ask. Because I mean, it was a joke, right?

"Sure am. Paul radioed Sam and informed us of one more stop before we can leave Jackson behind."

Alice barks out a laugh. "See, I did that bitch a favor! And the rest of them too, apparently."

I shrug. "Yeah, it seems you did."

We get one more laugh in at their expense. Then Jasper, Edward and I head to the kitchen to get started on something to eat.

~~~~~Pop Religion~~~~~

The concert in Memphis is great as usual. By now we have the kinks worked out and it's almost down to a science. I enjoy the enthusiasm of the crowd. I just wish it were for the real me.

It also helps that Mike strictly does the moves he's supposed to—no extra touching involved.

Nothing's really special about it this concert though, until afterward.

Sometimes the label has it set up that we meet certain fans backstage—contest winners and things like that. Usually it's ditzy girls who gush over how much they love my outfits or pervy guys who think they might actually have a chance to score with me.

I usually dread these encounters. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate my fans, but most of them don't care anything about me. They only care about what they can get from Issa.

After the Memphis show though, I get a really great surprise. The winner is a sweet young girl. Her name is Lily. She's thirteen and here with her parents.

I learn she's a patient off and on at St. Jude here in Memphis. When I find out she has cancer, I feel like the air has been sucked from the room.

She seems so alive and strong.

It's hard to believe she's sick. She doesn't want anyone to focus on her illness though. To her, it's just a part of her and nothing that needs to be highlighted or dwelled on.

I'm not sure what it is about her, but she seems to be wise beyond her years. She's funny, sweet and definitely mischievous.

I call Rose, Alice and the Cullens in to meet her. Of course she's charmed right away by the southern gentlemen. Her mother chuckles as Lily blushes each time one of the boys speaks to her.

She's especially taken with Edward … not that I can blame her.

We take tons of pictures. Lily's excited and has her mom, Hannah, constantly snapping away.

After we're done with that, Edward sits beside her to have a conversation while I drift over to where Hannah's sitting. I tell her I want copies and give her my personal e-mail address to send them to.

Lily must've asked Edward to play, because he and Jasper break out their guitars while Emmett brings in a hand drum. We all sit around and serenade her for a while. I think she loves the guys' music just as much as Issa's by the time we're done.

Seeing how caring Edward is with her and knowing it's genuine makes my heart grow with even more love for him—which I didn't think was possible.

Apparently, Hannah's as wise as her daughter or my feelings are clearly written on my face.

"You love him very much and he loves you too," she whispers.

I'm startled by her words, but I'm definitely not going to lie about my feelings for Edward. "Yeah, we do."

"But you aren't public?" she asks.

"No. It's … complicated," I tell her.

"Look at him. He can't even go two minutes without glancing your way." She puts her hand on my arm, gaining my attention from where my eyes had strayed to Edward. "Is there something else bothering you?" she asks.

I take a breath and admit to her what I won't even tell my girls. "He asked me to marry him, but we've only known each other for eight months." I look to see if she thinks it's as crazy as I do, but she doesn't.

"And you don't want to marry him?" she asks simply.

"I love him. I love him so much. I'm just scared he's going to marry me and wake up one day and realize it was a mistake. That he got caught up in the excitement of the tour and traveling—of finally meeting a girl he likes—that he mistook it for real love," I say, realizing this is what I should've said to Edward.

"Do you really believe that his feelings don't run that deep? Or that he doesn't know his own heart?" she asks gently.

I sigh. "No. I … I know he loves me. I guess I'm just scared."

"Why?" she asks.

I laugh humorlessly. "I don't even know. I've never felt this way before. I'm just scared to believe it's real and terrified that if I do start believing it, something will take it away." Just admitting it out loud feels like a weight has been lifted.

She reaches over and takes my hand. "Let me give you a word of advice. You never know what the future will bring. Life is unpredictable. We're never guaranteed tomorrow with those we love. We're never promised anything. At the end of the day, you'll find nothing is more important than the people you love. If you two truly love each other, and I can tell that you do, then don't let anything keep you from choosing to be together."

I feel a few tears slip down my face and wipe at them, frustrated with myself. "I'm so sorry. Here I am whining about things I can change when you're dealing with something horrible and doing it with such grace and strength."

"We've faced so much, but seeing Lily fight for her life has brought me a new level of clarity. I just realize what's most important now. Don't sweat the small stuff." She gives me a wink.

"How do you face it? How can you wonder if your child is going to make it to adulthood?"

"Oh, honey. I've had my share of freak outs and arguments with God. I was angry at first, at everything. But I've been blessed to meet some amazing children just like Lily who handle cancer with such dignity and bravery. They're amazing. After spending time with them, you become a new person. You can't help but learn something."

"I'm just afraid of the unknown I guess," I tell her, starting to ponder what she's told me.

"We all have fears. Being afraid doesn't make you a bad person; it just makes you human." Hannah squeezes my hand and sits back to watch her daughter.

I see Edward whispering to Lily and she looks over at me. "Is your name really Bella? And you really write all your own songs?" I give her mom another smile and go sit with Lily.

After spending some more time singing with everyone, her dad says it's time for them to go. It's already in the early morning hours and they have a drive ahead of them.

After making sure Hannah has my email address and I have hers, I give her a hug and ask her to please keep me informed on Lily's condition. Then I briefly hug John, Lily's dad. I didn't get a chance to talk to him very much, but he seems like a wonderful dad.

Edward walks everyone else outside so he can get them signed T-shirts and a CD. Finally, I'm standing there with just Lily so I can say goodbye to her in private.

I hug Lily and tell her how happy I am that I met her. She hugs me back and says she's thrilled to have met me.

Then she blows me away one last time.

She grabs both my hands and has me lean down to look right at her. "He loves you, Bella. I may be young, but even a blind person can see that. You should marry him."

"Did he tell you that?" Sneaky Edward, trying to use the poor sick kid on me.

"Uh … he may have mentioned that he asked."

I sigh. "He did. And I love him. I'm just not sure marriage is the best for us right now. "

"I plan on beating my cancer, but I have no guarantees and neither do you. A girl I used to go to school with was always healthy and she died in a car accident. None of us are ever promised a long life. If you love him, you should be with him," she tells me, sounding way too smart for her age.

"Oh, Lily, I wish it was that simple." I kiss her forehead and wish things could be as simple as seen through a child's eyes.

"Sure it is. Loving someone is the easiest, most simple thing in the world. If I know one thing, it's that you have to live while you can. You're never promised a tomorrow. I don't know if I'll be alive next year or if I'll make it to fifty, but I know that if I die tomorrow, I've shared my life with the people who mean the most to me. Having my mom and dad there and always supporting me has made things so much easier than if they weren't around. I've seen kids whose parents haven't been there for them and they never seem to make it as long or do as well. In the end, love can pull you through the toughest times."

I look at her in awe. "Lily, you're one brilliant girl. Thank you. Thank you for wanting to meet me, for talking with me and … for making me see the light." I give her another hug and a big smile. She's given me a lot to think about and I can't fault her logic.

I need to talk to Edward.

After telling everyone goodbye one more time, we head out to the bus.

I say goodnight to everyone and grab Edward's hand, dragging him to my room. Tonight has taught me so much, and it's time I trust our feelings.

Once we're alone in the privacy of my room, I sit him on the bed then kneel in front of him, holding both of his hands. "Edward, I'm still terrified, but I don't want to live without you anymore. I don't want to wonder what comes after this tour."

"What are ya sayin', Bella?" He looks at me full of hope.

"I'm saying that I can't imagine my life without you. I can't even remember what my life was like before you. I only know I don't want to go back to that … ever. I want to know you're mine and I'm yours, that we'll face the future together."

"I am yours, pretty girl. Feels like I wasn't even livin' 'til I met ya," he replies.

I kiss him softly on the lips because he makes me feel so much. He responds with so much intensity, it takes my breath away. When we break apart, I lean my forehead to his and finish what I need to say.

"I don't care what anyone thinks. I don't care if I never sing professionally again. I don't care if my fans or yours turn on me. I don't care if my friends think I'm insane. You're a piece of me and if I lost everything else I could survive it as long as I still have you.

"So"—I take a deep breath—"if you still want me, I'd love to marry you."

* * *

><p><strong>ATTENTION: There are two great contests going on right now, Mistletoe Contest and Get Your Southern On Contest, we have entries in both and there are many great stories to read. Give them a try if you're interested. Links to both are on our profile.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Do I hear wedding bells? What will Edward say? We would love to hear your thoughts. We love answering your questions too … even though we may not be able to give you the answers you want since we do have to keep some mystery. Please remember though that we can't answer you unless you log on. ;) Until next time…<strong>


	13. Dearly Beloved

**FIC REC: For the Summer by Camoozle—An oldie but a must. I have read this a couple times and even knowing the plot the second time around I was still entranced. Made me remember why I fell in love with fic to begin with.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to Mana, Jan and SaraBeth for their comments and suggestions and always kitchmill for making everything we write better with her skills!**

* * *

><p><strong>Are you ready?<strong>

**EPOV**

She said yes!

Bella agreed to marry me.

Yeah, I got a little help from Lily, but a man'll take what he can get.

We got to Birmingham yesterday and our show is Sunday night, three days from now. I wish I could talk her into going ahead this week, but I think that'd be pushing it. So I'm going for the Atlanta show.

That's next Thursday night. Anytime between now and then'll suit me.

Now I just gotta get Bella to agree.

She said yes, but I don't think she's expecting me to want to move so fast.

Maybe it's just an idea in her head?

I don't know, but I know I'm serious and I'm gonna move forward as fast as she'll let me.

She's supposed to be here any minute to hang for a while. We're going out with the gang tomorrow to do some sightseeing.

Before she gets here I jump on the internet and do a little research. I figure I best shoot for Atlanta, so I look up the requirements to marry in Georgia.

Never thought I'd be googling _that_.

Looks like all we need is two forms of ID to get a license and we can marry that same day. I make note of the Fulton County Probate Court's office so I can call and see if we needa make an appointment.

Now to convince Bella.

Almost as soon as I think it, she knocks on the door to my room. I head on over to let her in and put my plan in motion.

You see, this thing between me and her, it's once in a lifetime stuff. I won't ever feel the way I do about anybody else. I ain't got time for anybody in my life to be trying to second guess my decision on this.

It's a done deal.

That's why I don't plan on sharing it with anyone 'til it's over. Then I'll introduce 'em to my wife.

Boy, does that sound good.

I open the door with a smile just thinking 'bout it. "Hey, pretty girl. Come on in," I tell her, grabbing her hand and pulling her inside.

After a long, slow kiss, I drag her over to my bed and push her down to take a seat.

"So …" I start. "I was, uh, thinkin' …" I'm a bumbling mess. Scared to just go on and spit out what I wanna say. "I was thinkin'."

"Yeah? About what?" she asks.

"Well I was thinking weshouldgetmarriedinAtlanta," I say, too fast for her to possibly understand me. But I got it out once, maybe the second time I can actually say it so she can hear me.

"Huh?"

I force myself to slow it down and say sincerely, "Bella, I want us to get married in Atlanta … next week."

I wait for some kinda response, but she just sits there looking at me like I done lost my mind. And I can see where she might think that, but I don't care. As soon as I can convince her, she's mine … forever.

"Uh, er, Edward?" She finally makes some kinda sound. Not the one I was hoping for, but it's a start.

"Come on, Bella. I can't wait to make you my wife. I'd do it today if you'd agree," I tell her as serious as I can be.

"How are we supposed to pull a wedding off in a week? What about you parents? Have you even told them?" she fires off at me just grasping for reasons to hold off.

I won't be put off by it though.

"You wanna know what I really think?" It's a rhetorical question 'cause I'm gonna tell her anyway. "I think this is between you and me. I think it's nobody's business but ours. I think we should go to the courthouse and get hitched and tell everybody else when it's already said and done. That's what I think."

I grab her face and plant a kiss on her so intense it leaves us both with chills. When I'm done, I look at her and dare her to deny what that made her feel.

"Are you sure?" she asks me.

"What do ya mean am I sure? I've made it plain as the nose on your face. I'm ready."

"But your parents? They'll be devastated." Of course she'd think of someone else besides herself.

"My parents'll be bothered. But I live my life for me, not them. I'll choose who and when I get married and I don't need permission. Now, if they act right afterwards, I'll be willin' to have another ceremony so you can have your dream weddin'. One they can be at."

Proving again just how perfect she is, she responds, "I've been in the spotlight enough lately. I'll be happy with our small ceremony, but I know it'll be important to our family and friends, so we'll plan something they can enjoy … later on."

I grab both her hands and look straight at her. "I want it to be you and me this time, that's it. Our life, our decision."

"What about Alice and Rose? What do I tell them?"

"You don't tell 'em anythin'. Just like Em and Jasper. Just us. I know people are gonna think we're crazy. I don't care. All that matters to me is that I make you mine and I'm yours." I mean it too. I want this and I want it to be ours and ours alone. If only for a little while.

She looks at me with watery eyes and I just know I'm fixin to get rejected … again. But when she opens her mouth, she surprises the crap outta me.

"Yes! Yes, Edward. Let's get married in Atlanta."

I'm speechless.

A few tears start to roll down her cheeks and she jumps in my arms. I squeeze her so tight I'm worried she can't breathe. She squeezes me back just as hard so I know I'm all good. I can feel myself tearing up at the emotions running all through me.

She said yes … again.

How'd I ever get so lucky?

I pull back, with watery eyes, to wipe her tears away. "Pretty girl, I love you so much and promise to make you the happiest woman ever."

"I know you will. You already do."

We spend the rest of the day just cuddling. No reason to heat it up any, we have an end in sight—to both our frustrations.

Now don't get me wrong, I wanna have sex with Bella, but I'd never marry her just for that. No, I want so much more from her.

I want her to be my partner in life, my bright spot at the end of my day, my wife.

When it gets bedtime, she crawls up from my bed and stretches out her muscles. I just wanna pull her back down and hold her to me. But I get up and walk her to the door and give her the hottest goodnight kiss I can manage.

When we pull away I whisper in her ear, "Somethin' to dream 'bout tonight."

She smacks me in the stomach and turns, heading down the hall to her own door. I watch her 'til she is safe and sound in her room then head to take a cold shower myself.

Yeah, this is gonna be a long week.

~~~~~Pop Religion~~~~~

The next morning I wake to the sound of my phone going off. By the time I get it in my hands I miss the call. When I look, I see it was Emmett. Of course, by the time I see that, it's ringing again. This time I answer.

"Yeah."

"What up, bro? Time to rise and shine. We got places to go." Emmett sounds way too exuberant for this early in the morning. Especially for him.

"Yeah, man. I did have an alarm set ya know? For"—I look at the clock—"thirty-three minutes from now. Geesh, bro, ya can't let a man sleep?"

"Nope. I ordered us breakfast and'll be there in ten." With that, he hangs up the phone.

That's Emmett for you, but I'm good. There's nothing that can bring me down. I jump from the bed and hit the shower before Emmett arrives.

After a shower and a quick breakfast with Emmett—no Jasper—we head to meet up in Alice's room. Of course, that's where Jasper is, already waiting on us.

Bella's there too. I go straight over to her with what I'm sure is a beaming smile and lay a big smacking smooch on her lips.

Afterwards, she looks at me like I'm crazy. I can't help it, I'm on cloud nine. Can't imagine this high wearing off anytime soon.

Bella's dressed with a long blonde wig and has blue contacts in today. She looks stunning in anything, but I prefer her to be just Bella.

First we head out to the Alabama Jazz Hall of Fame. Since we're all musicians, it's the top thing on our list. It's exciting to go back to the roots of jazz and learn some of the greats that came from right here in Alabama.

When we finished there, it's time for a late lunch. We decide to visit Saw's Soul Kitchen. Yeah, we're from the south so we're used to that kind of food, but the girls aren't and we thought they needed a lesson in some good ole southern cuisine.

We all order different items and taste each other's. It's a great lunch with good food and good laughs. I love that even though Bella works to stay in shape, she still enjoys eating. Being a southern boy, I like a girl that actually eats and appreciates good food.

This is the one city we decided to use "Issa" and get us a private zoo visit. It closes at five this afternoon, so we got an appointment at five thirty to show up and spend a couple hours. Just us and the staff.

We still have a couple hours to spare and decide to make a quick stop at the Sport's Hall of Fame. Sure, Alice and Bella aren't too thrilled, but us and Rose love it.

Hey, majority rules.

After that we head to the Birmingham Zoo. Jake and Sam already know where to park and what gate to enter. It sure is great Bella has 'em. They look after her, even when most don't realize they just brushed shoulders with Issa Swan.

Bella removes her wig and contacts, and it's a sight for sore eyes. My pretty girl, all back to herself.

We're greeted at the gate by some zoo employees and they immediately ask for pics and autographs. Not only from Issa but us, too. We pose and sign while thanking 'em for giving us the opportunity to visit in private like this.

It's an amazing experience, and to share it with Bella just made it more. Sure we've all been to a zoo before, but not together, and that just made it all the better.

When we finally make it back to the hotel, beat from the day's fun, I follow Bella to her room.

Alone, finally.

As soon as the door closes behind us I have her pinned to it. I kiss her 'til we're both sucking in huge lungfuls of breath when it's over. She's all pink from the excitement of our day and the kiss I just laid on her.

"Wow!" That's all she can get out.

"I been dyin' to kiss you all day. I thought I wouldn't survive it," I tell her, grabbing her hand and leading her to the bed.

"You want to order room service?" she asks while I pull her to me just to hold her close for a few.

"In a minute. Right now I just wanna hold you."

After a few peaceful minutes of cuddling and memorizing the feel of her again, I let her go to order us some grub.

"So … do we have a plan for this marriage thing or are we just winging it?" She pops out outta the blue. I guess we didn't talk 'bout it much after I got her to agree.

Time to let her in on my plan. "Well, I looked up stuff for Georgia, and it seems we'll need two forms of ID and to pay sixty-five dollars at the probate court."

She just stares at me for a bit. "You've looked all this up?"

"Sure. You think I'm gonna ask you and not know what we're gonna have to do?"

Does she not have any faith in me?

"As a matter of fact, I want us to sneak out to a jeweler as soon as we get there Monday. I want ya ring to be special, so if you don't find somethin' ya love we can just get the bands and the diamond later."

"You know I don't need anything fancy. I'm not someone who needs a huge diamond or something flashy. I just want something simple that represents us," she says sincerely.

I know she's perfect for me and things like this just prove it all over again. I kiss her again. "Whatever you want, pretty girl. As long as you're happy," I tell her.

"When are we planning on sharing our news?" That's her next question.

"If it's okay with you, I thought we'd tell 'em all the mornin' after our last concert. When you've officially fulfilled your contract with New Moon. When we both have." I look to her, trying to see what she thinks.

"Okay," she answers.

"That's it? Okay?" She sure is taking to this fast after putting up such a fight in the beginning.

"Yes. Okay." She laughs. "What can I say, you're very persuasive." She winks and sits back against the headboard.

I smirk at her. "How 'bout this? Me and my brothers plan to visit our parents on Friday. We'll extend an invite to all of ya girls. You just make sure they accept. Then we tell 'em all at the same time," I tell her the plan forming in my head as I speak.

"Sounds good. Get it all out there at once." She blows out a breath. "I just hope they aren't too pissed. What are your parents going to say?" she asks, sounding a little unsure.

I grab her face between my palms and look her in the eyes. "I can't promise they'll throw a party or anythin', but they're good people and will accept ya … they might need to get to know ya some first though."

I kiss her on the lips 'cause she looks even more unsure now. "But I'm tellin' ya, nothin' any of 'em say'll matter to me. You'll be mine and I'll be yours. Done deal."

"Done deal," she repeats and finally lets a small smile break through.

When we can barely keep our eyes open, I make my way back to my room for a good night's rest.

~~~~~Pop Religion~~~~~

What is with these people?

Pounding on my door draws me from my sleep. I get up and go to open it, already suspecting it's gonna be Emmett.

It isn't Emmett though. It's Bella, and she's standing there with tears running down her cheeks.

"Pretty girl, what is it?" I grab her and pull her in.

"Emily called me this morning. Where's your laptop?" she sniffles out.

"Over by the bed. What is it? You're scarin' me."

"Just let me show you." She goes over and pulls up Chrome and goes to a raggedy tabloid sight.

There in one of the top stories is the caption "Issa Swan hooking up with Pure rock band star?" After that are a couple pictures of us leaving the zoo yesterday.

For the most part they're innocent enough. Just me with my hand on her back leading her into the van. But there's one where you can tell we're holding hands.

"Baby, that's nothin' for us to worry about. This tour's all but done. No reason for us to let any of that bother us," I tell her and hope she's paying attention. "Now dry them eyes and let's order some breakfast and have it in bed." I wiggle my brows at her.

"You're sure this will be okay? The label might be upset. We made a deal," she says, wiping her eyes and crawling up beside me on the bed.

"Screw the label right now. We got less than a week left with 'em havin' any say, and at this point, there's nothin' they can do. Besides, those pictures are innocent as they come in the tab world." I finish wiping her tears and give her a good morning kiss. "I love you, pretty girl, and there ain't nothin' standin' in our way."

"I love you too," she says with a sigh. "You always make everything better."

We spend the rest of the day just hanging out, and the others join us for a bit. Then we go our separate ways at bedtime. The show's tomorrow, so we make it an early night.

~~~~~POP RELIGION~~~~~

We arrive in Atlanta early Monday afternoon. I decide the first thing I'm gonna do is call the probate court. I wanna get this appointment made and have a definite time I can call Bella mine.

After talking with the lady, I find out the next available appointment is Thursday at two o'clock. Our sound check is at five that evening and the concert starts at seven thirty. She assures me that we have plenty time to make the "previous engagement" I told her we have at five. So I accept the time she offers and can't wait to tell Bella the news.

After that I unpack and settle into the room. The label has us staying here through Friday morning, where we'll all check out and head to my parents' house.

Rose and Alice thankfully agreed to join us.

Usually we'd check out on the day of the show and return to the bus afterwards. As of this afternoon, our buses have been returned and we'll be here 'til it's over.

Jake and Sam are still with us, but Paul went when the buses did. I apologized to him for sticking him with that crew and wished him well before he left. He's a nice guy and I'm sure he's glad to be away from Mike and that group.

When Bella gets to my room, I fill her in on the details of our wedding. I let her know I wanna head out as soon as we can to try and score us some rings. We know we can't wear 'em 'til the next day—after we break the news—but I want 'em for the ceremony.

We both put on some ball caps and sunglasses, hoping we won't be recognized, then sneak out and head to the closest jeweler we can find.

It's a small place with just one lady behind the counter. She looks to be about sixty, so maybe we'll be in luck. She offers to show us anything when we're ready and doesn't seem to have any recognition; we're just another young couple ring shopping.

They have a great selection of high quality stuff. Bella, being a simple girl, picks out a single princess cut two carat diamond ring. I'm not sure if it's good enough for her, but she swears she loves it. At least she let me talk her into platinum.

I pick a plain band to match. I tell the sales lady I need 'em sized by Thursday morning and she agrees to have 'em ready for us. We'll stop back by on the way to the judge.

This is making everything so real. I feel like the most blessed man on the planet right now. She's really gonna go through with it.

I can't wipe the smile off my face.

We make it back to the hotel before anyone can notice we were missing. Later that night, my brothers decided to hang and basically run Bella off to be with her girls.

After walking her to the door and kissing her good and hard, I turn to see what was so important they had to ruin my night.

Yes, I said ruin.

Any time not spent with Bella these days feels like wasted time. I've spent my whole life with 'em … time to let a brother go.

"Dude, what is up with that corny smile you're always sportin'?" Emmett starts off.

"Yeah, it's like I don't even know this guy in front of me anymore," Jasper tacks on.

"Ya'll are just jealous. You wish ya had a reason to smile like me," I tell 'em both, almost wanting to stick my tongue out at 'em.

"Wait just a darn minute! What do ya mean a reason?" Emmett asks.

"Edward, you ain't sayin' what it sounds like, are ya?" Jasper follows asking.

"I don't know. What do ya think I'm sayin'? That I'm the happiest I ever been? 'Cause I am," I supply back to their queries.

"Naw, man, it sounds like you're saying you got another reason. Like, you didn't break your promise, did ya?" Emmett asks like the idiot he is.

Is this what they think?

"No way! I'd never do that. I made that vow and I plan on keepin' it."

If only they knew.

And I feel a little guilty, but not enough to put a stop to it.

They'll know soon enough.

"So that new song we added a while back, "Yours to Hold," it's all about Bella, ain't it?" Emmett asks.

Me and Jasper worked on it a while back and we just added to the set last month.

"It is. I'm hers … forever," I tell him in as serious a voice as I can manage.

"Sounds like you know that for a fact. How can ya be so sure though?" Jasper asks me.

"I feel it in my soul," I tell him simply.

"Well, I'm happy you're happy." He fist bumps me.

"Me too. Good luck, bro," Emmett seconds him.

We hang out a little while longer 'til it gets late and they both get up to head to their own rooms. I have one more piece of advice for both of 'em.

"Look, I love ya both, but things are changing. We're not just us anymore. Bella's a part of that us now. I'm just gonna make a suggestion. If you want 'em, don't let 'em go. Ya gotta go for it," I tell 'em, hoping they'll take my advice.

"I wish it was that easy," Emmett says before walking out the door.

"Love's never easy, but it's worth the effort," I call after him.

Jasper turns and gives me a hug. "I really am happy for ya. Bella's a great girl. I'm glad ya could find it in your heart to overlook her past."

I'm stunned speechless for a second.

What do I say to that?

Oh well, maybe he can use what he thinks is happening for inspiration to do something good for himself.

"I love ya, Jasper. Just go get it if it's what you want."

He takes a deep breath. "I just might have to do that. Maybe after this concert I'll lay it out there for her?" he says, pondering aloud.

"Maybe you should," I tell him and shut the door behind him as he leaves.

~~~~~POP RELIGION~~~~~

I wake up bright and early on Thursday morning. I can barely contain my excitement.

Today is the day.

I'm full of pent up energy and feel a run would be perfect. Since Piedmont Park is nowhere near, I decide to jog the few blocks over to Centennial and give it a try.

The sun's barely risen, but I don't care. I just need a few minutes to unwind. Let some of this exuberance be worked outta my body. Get into my Zen zone.

After over an hour of jogging around, checking out the different paths, I turn and head back to the hotel. I'm a sweaty mess on this hot June morning.

After a shower and calling room service, I send Bella a text.

_Morning pretty girl. You up already? ~E_

_Of course I am. Who can sleep today? ~B_

_I got us breakfast ordered. I'll be there in a few. ~E_

_Love you, soon to be Mrs. Cullen. ~E_

_Sigh. Love you too. ~B_

When room service arrives, I take the cart and head down to Bella's room. I'm dressed in my usual jeans and unlaced Docs, but I did dress it up with a button-up. We talked about this and figured this is just for us and we'd be ourselves.

We're gonna wear our hats and sunglasses 'til we get in the building, hoping we won't be seen. Not the best disguises, but no way is Bella wearing a wig or looking like anybody 'cept herself on our wedding day. I hope this works 'cause that's all we need—to be outed 'fore we get the chance to come clean on our own.

"Morning," Bella says as she opens the door and gives me a sweet kiss. She's already dressed in a cute little white, flowy dress and some blue heels. I like that my girl's ready.

I reach over and kiss her long and slow then pull back and bring breakfast in the room. We eat, laugh and talk all morning, hoping we don't get any unexpected visitors before we can sneak out. Everything goes as planned, and before long we're in a cab headed by the jewelers.

Bella stays in the cab, not wanting to risk being seen, while I run in and make sure our rings are ready. I pick 'em up and head back out to the cab then we make our way to the probate court.

We're a little early but they're done with the appointment before us and go ahead and get us started on the paperwork.

After Bella finishes with hers, she excuses herself to the restroom to make sure her hair's still like she wants it. I tell her she looks beautiful, but she needs to see for herself, I guess.

Twenty minutes later, we're standing before the judge.

We look into each other's eyes and promise to love, honor and cherish 'til death do us part. Rings are exchanged with tears brimming in our eyes.

This moment is everything.

I have her, and it's for life. In this second every hope I have for this day comes true.

Hands clasped tightly together, I lean into her and place my lips upon hers. My promise that I'll love, support, honor and adore her every day of forever.

With a slight throat clearing by the judge, we break apart with smiles on our faces that won't be dimmed.

We did it.

Wow!

I'm a married man.

And it feels spectacular.

We leave the courthouse with shades and hats in place, smiling every step of the way.

We get back to the hotel as fast as we can and have to go our separate ways to do sound checks and get ready to perform one last time.

I can't wait 'til this night is over and I can make Bella Cullen mine in every way imaginable.

Just the thought of her being my wife has my dick straining against my zipper.

Painfully so.

When I get to my room, I head straight to the shower to take care of business, for what I hope is the last time today.

Tonight I plan on experiencing the most sensual act ever with the woman of my dreams.

My wife.

Life is good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Most of you know what's next, we won't make you wait long … there won't be a teaser for chpt 14 since it is on our profile already, but teasers will pick right back up for 15 after 14 posts.**

**See you soon…**


	14. Big Changes

**AN: If you've read the o/s, then you have pretty much read this chapter. We've made some very minor changes, but overall it's still the same. For those of you that haven't read this yet, hopefully you enjoy it. This is what started this whole story. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>My rec for this week is <strong>**Awkwardly Yours** **by Vancouver-Canuck-Girl**_**One of the sweetest and funniest stories I've read. **_High school Edward likes a girl named Bella, But he's not a smooth-talking kind of fella. He has his fair share of inserting foot into mouth, And inappropriate risings down south. But he's really kind of sweet, Even if he's sort of a geek. **~ Lissa**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Kasi, Cejsmom, Mana, Jan, SaraBeth and kitchmill for this chapter.<strong>

*_Disclaimer: The author does not own any of the publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended._

_*Lyrics borrowed from Skillet – "Yours to Hold"_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

After nine long, amazing months, this tour is finally wrapping up. Tonight is our last show, and my future's a little uncertain. The only thing I am sure of is that Edward Cullen has driven me wild for months and today everything changed.

Tonight, I intend to make him mine.

I've spent most nights before getting ready standing in the wings, mesmerized by his stage presence. His fingers working the strings of his guitar alone are enough to make women swoon. Add his low, gravelly voice and every woman in the audience is ready to get baptized on the spot.

With Emmett pounding the drums and Jasper playing bass, these boys are a force to be reckoned with. They hold their own with all rock bands, not just the Christian genre.

I turn to see Rose and Alice approaching. "Hey, Bella, what's up?" Rose asks while following my sightline to the stage. She knows what I'm doing; I've been doing it for months—watching as much of Edward's performance as I can before I have to get ready for my own show.

"Just the usual, Rose," I answer while keeping my eyes glued to his form.

"Gosh, Bella," Alice interjects. "Just fuck him already."

"Oh I plan on it," I say while making eye contact with my girls. "I'm going to make that boy mine when we get back to the hotel tonight."

"It's about time," Rose mutters.

"Oh, don't even get me started. At least I'm finally going to make my move. It's more than all these cat and mouse games you've been playing with Emmett and Jasper. Those boys are head over heels and you two won't commit."

"What do you expect us to do, Bella?" Alice spits. "Marry them just to get them into bed? You know that's the vow they made, and do you really think Edward is going to crumble that easily? I know you two have been thick as thieves lately, but I'm not sure it's going to be enough for him to give up his faith and take a roll in the hay."

"Oh, don't you worry about me and Edward. I have this under control." I give her a saucy little wink.

"Pffft, sure you do. Don't come crying to us later when you can't get him to finally give it up for you."

"Okay, ladies; let's go get sexy one more time," Rose breaks in to diffuse some of the tension.

Alice and Rose are my girls.

I can only hope they'll forgive me tomorrow when they find out I've kept them in the dark.

"You girls go. I'll be there in a second," I tell them as I turn to watch Edward for a little bit longer.

Watching him on stage is phenomenal; it lifts my spirit in ways that I've never felt before. It's mesmerizing when he caresses his guitar with his long, lean fingers and leans into the microphone. Then he opens his mouth and the purest words and the richest, sexiest voice comes pouring out. The way he owns everyone in the audience, with his words and charisma, is a gift.

As I watch him get ready to start the last song I have time for, I catch him glance over to where I'm standing. I only catch his eyes for a second before he turns back to his audience and starts singing.

It's a song about love and faith and knowing when you've met the one; he only added it a month or so ago, and it has quickly become my absolute favorite.

_I see you standing here  
>But you're so far away<br>Starving for your attention  
>You don't even know my name<em>

_You're going through so much  
>But I know that I could be the one to hold you<em>

_Every single day  
>I find it hard to say<br>I could be yours alone_

His long lashes rest against his cheeks as he slowly closes his eyes. The feeling he emits as he sings the words is palpable. Every woman in the audience wants him to be theirs alone, theirs to hold. He licks his lips, opens his eyes and continues with his gravelly words …

_You will see someday  
>That all along the way<br>I was yours to hold  
>I was yours to hold<em>

_I see you walking by  
>Your hair always hiding your face<br>I wonder why you've been hurting  
>I wish I had some way to say<em>

_You're going through so much  
>Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you?<em>

I feel like he's singing directly to me, but he has that ability. He can make every person in the room feel as if it were just he and them, even with an audience this large.

The song finishes and I know I have to get ready.

As I turn to leave, I notice a tall blond man watching me with a peculiar look on his face. "Issa Swan, I presume?" he says with a tone that seems to hold some judgment.

"Yes, I'm Issa Swan. Can I help you?"

"No, not really, just interested in seein' your show tonight. From the things I've heard, I'm hopin' it isn't too sensitive for this old Baptist preacher's eyes."

"Um …" I'm not sure how to answer his question. My show is definitely not something a preacher would like. "Maybe you should just finish off Pure Religion's show and head out early. I'm really not sure my show is something you'd enjoy." I don't want to offend him, but I really don't want to think of him out there in the audience watching when I perform either.

"I'll consider it, but I have to say I've been very curious."

I have to get ready so I leave him with a smile and rush back to my dressing room. _Curious?_ Why would a preacher be curious about my act? Why is a Baptist preacher even at this type show? I mean, yeah, we have all types since the music is a mix of Christian rock and Pop, but our age range is mostly late teens through early twenties. Maybe he brought his teenage daughter?

"Well it's about time," Alice says while throwing my first outfit at me as I enter my dressing room. "You need to hurry. The boys will be done after this song and we only have a few minutes in between."

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying."

I dress in a blue and gold bodysuit that looks like a one piece swimsuit, with a long, flowing sheer train trailing behind me. The wind from the stage fans will billow it out and make my hair blow wildly around my face, mussing me up for the sex hair effect. Heavy makeup with bedroom eyes and gold, strappy high heels complete the look.

I hear the boys onstage saying their final goodbyes and thanking the crowd for showing up, so I know I'll see him in a few minutes. There's just a short break between our performances, and I want him to ponder my words while I'm on stage. I want him to want me as much as I want him.

The girls leave to gather with the backup dancers since they all enter the stage before me, while I step in the hall and wait for him to come to me.

I can hear Emmett and Jasper before I see them, exuberant from the show they've just put on. As they approach, I notice Edward's eyes scan me from head to toe.

_Gotcha. _

"Hey, boys, is it electric out there or what?"

"Heck yeah, that crowd is pumped." Emmett hoots while pumping his fist in the air. "Go get 'em, Pop Princess!"

I've really come to like and respect Emmett and Jasper in our time touring together and can only hope they won't be too upset with me come tomorrow.

They both give me a hug and move off into their dressing rooms farther down the hall. I watch them disappear before turning around to face Edward, who's still standing there with a smirk on his face.

"So, last night of the Pop Religion Tour, huh?" he says to me as my eyes rake him from his sex hair to his gray T-shirt that's darkened with sweat and clinging to his toned chest, over his abs, straight to the wonderland I hope I'll be experiencing later tonight, onto his long, strong legs encased in black cargo pants and all the way down to his trademark unlaced Doc Marten boots that have been staples for the whole tour.

I lick my lips and see him take note of the action before stepping closer and placing my hand on his chest. "We'll have to celebrate properly later tonight at the hotel."

"Really?" Edward asks in that drop dead sexy velvet voice of his.

"Yes really, maybe a private party for two."

"I don't know, maybe?" he says with the smirk in full effect as he steps back to let me pass. I have to get to the stage and we both know it.

"Catch you soon, Cullen." I turn and sashay down the hall, with a peek over my shoulder a little way down to see him still standing there watching me with that smirk on his gorgeous face.

_Score!_

This is it, the last time I'll have to put on these outfits and perform these moves with these horrible people. I hate what the label has made me out to be. Aside from Rose and Alice, I hate the people they chose to perform with me. I hate that something so dear to me—my words—have been made to be something they aren't, right along with myself. I'm not this girl, the one who dances around in barely there outfits and shakes her ass all over the stage to make everything seem about sex.

So I enter the stage for the final time, ready to give my final performance this tour and say goodbye to this persona forever.

"Hello, everyone! Thanks for coming, and I hope you enjoy the show!"

I perform like always, as every move is well choreographed, and sing my heart out to the crowd. These are my words and they're important to me. Next time I won't back down; the label will agree to my terms or I'll sign with a new one. This tour has insured that I'm more popular now than ever, and it's time to stand up for my music and my body. No more skimpy outfits or ass shaking, and no more pretending I can't play instruments.

Issa Swan will be getting a makeover or she won't be performing at all.

As I start my last song of the night, after eight outfit changes, I sweep to the right side of the stage and notice the preacher standing there. He has his arm around a woman with caramel colored hair who seems a little appalled, and he is eyeing me with something close to disgust. I shake it off and wonder why he even stuck around. I finish my song and head front and center to say my final goodbyes.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming out tonight! I would like to acknowledge my two backup singers and best friends ever, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. Come on, girls, take a bow. I could never have done this tour without their love and support. Thank you again, and I hope to see you once again on a future tour!"

We exit the stage amongst screams of "Encore! Encore!"

Even though it isn't at all what I want to do, I can never resist my fans so I go back out and perform one more song.

Finally, it's over and I'm able to continue to my dressing room.

The rush from being on stage is quickly replaced with the anticipation of what I intend to do tonight. It's all I can think about at the moment, just ready to change and meet up with the guys—well really just Edward.

"Bella, what do you think you were doing? You know I can't stand to be the center of attention like that!" Rose yells at me as we're walking down the hall. "I agreed to be in your act, but only as back up. I don't do front and center."

"Oh, can it, Rose. I was there with you so you weren't front and center. I'm sure more people were looking at me anyway." Alice winks at me while trying to talk Rose down.

She loves being on tour and thrives on the adrenaline rush she gets from being on-stage. She doesn't understand why I hate it so much. If it were up to her we'd live on the road permanently, doing shows exactly like these five nights a week. I'm not sure how she's going to handle my change in plans.

"But, but …"

"Rose, I wanted to publicly thank you girls for sticking by me on this difficult tour. You know I didn't want to do it this way and you stuck by me and helped me through it. Things will be changing soon, and I wanted you to know I love you both and appreciate everything you did for me and all the support you gave me."

They both rush to hug me with tears in their eyes.

"We love you too, Bella, and of course we'll always support you," cries Rose as they squeeze me in between them. If only they knew, they might not be so supportive.

Tomorrow, I promise myself, I'll tell them tomorrow. It's just one day. I hope they'll forgive me.

"After-party time!" squeals Alice as she breaks the hug and ushers us into my dressing room. We all take turns showering then change into skinny jeans with cute tops and prepare to meet the guys.

I make sure to put on my newly acquired lingerie—white lace with sexy little pink bows—underneath it all. I have plans for tonight and want him to enjoy the visual.

"Time to parrrrtayyy!" Emmett yells through the door while pounding on it. "Let's go, chicas. Time to celebrate a successful tour."

Rose looks to see if everyone is decent before opening the door to shut his ass up.

"Ready?" he asks when he sees us standing there.

"As I'll ever be," I tell him as we walk in the hall headed to the waiting limo.

Edward steps up to walk beside me.

He's changed into a sexy green button-down shirt that's fitted close to his body and left untucked, with a pair of boot cut button-fly jeans that I can't wait to see from behind because I know they will make his ass look spectacular, and of course his unlaced Docs I've come to love so much.

I can feel his hot breath on my ear as he speaks. "Not so ready to party?"

"Oh, I'm ready to party, but I was thinking of something a little more ... intimate."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely yeah."

"We'll have to see what we can do about that then."

His breath on my ear is making all kinds of things tingle and he knows what he's doing. He likes to get me worked up then fall back on his promise and not follow through. Not tonight though; no way am I taking no for an answer.

"No more than thirty minutes at this party then we sneak out, deal?"

"Deal," he breathes then stands up straighter and places his hand on my lower back to guide me to the waiting car.

The party is being held in the banquet room at Ritz-Carlton Atlanta, the final stop on our tour.

We have our rooms reserved upstairs for one more night, as one final grand gesture from the label to thank us for all the money we've made them. I'm a little nervous for tonight, but I know this is right for me, for both of us.

As the limo pulls up to drop us off, Alice grabs Jasper's hand and charges out of the car, followed quickly by Rose and Emmett. Edward and I sit there for a second before I slowly hold out my hand to him. He takes my fingers in his and we crawl from the car.

"You ready for this?" he asks while giving me his drop dead sexy smile.

"More than you'll ever know," I tell him, already feeling the tingles just his simple touch gives me.

There will be no turning back now. For either of us. He knows what I want, and finally, he has every intention of giving it to me. I smile and follow him through the doors to the after-party.

We enter the room where the lights are low and intimate and party goers are already on the dance floor. The DJ notices we've arrived and makes the announcement that the guests of honor are present and it is time to get the party started. We're congratulated by several label execs for a great job on the tour and wished luck in our future endeavors.

I know there'll be nothing like this tour ever again, and starting tomorrow they will too, but for tonight I just smile and nod in all the right places. After a little placating the bosses, or maybe even ex-bosses in my case if things go really bad tomorrow, I turn to Edward and ask, "You wanna hit the dance floor?"

"I could dance a little." It's obvious we're both nervous, but the overlaying emotion is lust. It's there in every word we speak and every touch we make. The tension is crackling in the air. It always has, even when he thought the worst of me.

We move to the dance floor as the DJ plays my current top ten hit "Breaking Free," a slow song I wrote about finally getting my chance at my dream and breaking free from my mother who always told me I could never have a career in music.

He wraps his arms around my lower back and I circle mine around his neck, reveling in the feel of his silky hair under my fingertips. We slowly sway side to side while looking into each other's eyes. We both know today is the day everything changes, and we both know what the next step is going to be.

Electricity pops between us as the seconds tick by, until I can't take his intense gaze any longer. I lay my head over his heart and hear it thundering in my ear as we sway back and forth.

He brings his hand up and slides it through the hair at the nape of my neck to hold me to him while lowering his head to whisper in my ear, "Bella, you're so beautiful tonight." It's a statement meant to soothe me and break some of the tension between us, but all it really serves to do is make my thighs clench.

"Are you still sure this is what you want? We can always fix it, if you've changed your mind." His breath fans over my face as he whispers the words, words he knows are being said in vain, that this is happening and I have no intentions of stopping it, ever. He'll be the one to make that choice, if it's to be made at all.

"This is happening, Edward, unless you've changed your mind? We might've gone about things the wrong way, but this, us, it's more right than anything I've ever felt."

"It is, Bella. I feel it too. Let's see if we can make it outta here without bein' spotted." The smirk is in full effect and my stomach is filled with butterflies.

"Maybe we should break apart and go mingle with our counterparts for a few, then meet in your room?" I ask him, hoping it will only be minutes until we can be alone.

"Make it as quick as you can. Here, take my key card and I'll pick up another at the front desk, in case you get there before me."

"Okay, are you sure about this?" I have to ask him one more time. He has values that were never part of my upbringing, and though we feel very similar about many things, I don't want him to regret this later. I want this to be something he looks back on and knows was the right choice.

"Positive, Bella"—he gives me his half-smile, half-smirk—"and you sure seem to be tryin' to get out of this."

"Never, Edward. You will be mine, body and soul, tonight. Meet me in ten."

I find Alice and Rose over at the DJ making some requests and ask them how their night is going and if they are having fun. Both reply in the positive and counter my questions with their own.

"So, you and Edward looked close earlier," Alice says as she raises her eyebrow in implication.

"Yeah, just talking over the nostalgia of our last night on tour. Why don't you two go hang with Emmett and Jasper and see if you can figure something out, maybe make some future plans?"

"Is that what you did, Bella?" Rose asks me quietly.

"Nothing's set in stone, but I'm sure we'll see each other often after tonight. I know I'm definitely not ready to let him go and I love having him in my life. You girls need to decide what's more important for you … your fears of commitment or Emmett and Jasper."

Alice smiles at me and agrees that maybe they should give it a go since I seemed to be making the effort with Edward. I hug them both and tell them to have fun and party it up and we'll catch up tomorrow as I was going to mingle.

Really, there is no more mingling to be done for me, except with Edward in private. I slowly make my way to one of the side doors and sneak out to the elevators when I am sure no one is looking.

Arriving at Edward's door I know this is a pivotal moment, the moment that will irrevocably alter my future. I don't know what exact path my life will take after tonight, but I know it will be amazing.

I just hope my friends will forgive me.

My stomach tightens and flips thinking about what I hope is going to happen.

Front and center is a huge king sized bed, covered in soothing neutral tones. It does nothing to ease my aches though. I kick off my shoes and decide to stretch out to wait for Edward's arrival; I don't know how much more I can take.

No sooner than the thought is in my head, the door opens and he enters, looking as sexy as he always does. His sly smile slides over me as he approaches the bed.

"Bella, you don't know how many times I've imagined seein' you spread out on a bed waitin' for me to come take you like this."

"Same for me. You think you can live with this the rest of your life?" I ask him, because I know I can.

"Every day." I'm so thankful to hear those words from his mouth.

There's no guarantee how this will turn out, and I know tomorrow will bring plenty of struggles and a whole new life for us. The change in our relationship and the new direction of my career will take their toll, but for tonight it's just the two of us and he is mine.

"Come here then."

He slides onto the bed and hovers over me, kicking his Docs off as he crawls up. "You are so sexy spread out on my bed."

His lips attack mine.

It's like an inferno is lit inside me. I grab the hair at the back of his head and pull while devouring his lips and tongue. When we can no longer breathe, our lips part and he continues down my neck to my shoulder, sliding my top aside.

I reach down and begin to unbutton his shirt, needing to feel his hard chest and ripped abs. As his shirt slides off his shoulders he leans back to look me in the eye as he starts sliding my own up over my torso. I give him a slight nod and he knows I'm ready.

With both our shirts out of the way, it is so much easier for our mouths and hands to roam. My blood is to the boiling point and I don't know how much more I can take.

"Edward ... I can't … it's too much. I need more …" I am a panting mess by now, and he slowly kisses his way down my stomach to the button of my jeans. He pops it open and looks at me from under his long lashes, slowly sliding the zipper down, kissing every inch he exposes.

"P ... please," I pant.

I lift up and remove my jeans in a flash, and he raises up to take me in wearing nothing but my skimpy lingerie.

"Bella, you look so good in that, but I bet you look even better with it off." His lips crook up into his signature smirk, making me even wetter than I already am.

I know he won't take this lightly and when this is over our lives will be changed forever. It hadn't hit home until this very moment what today really means and what we're about to do.

I reach back to unhook my bra and slide the straps down my shoulders. Almost bare before him, I lean up and push him to his back so my hands are free to roam.

"You have on too many clothes." I kiss all over his chest and abs as I reach for his button fly. With a few flicks of my fingers, I'm able to gently push his pants and briefs down to reveal his cock.

It's thick, bulging and twitching in anticipation. It's all for me. I take him in my hand; he's hard but silky as I slowly squeeze and slide my hand upward. He groans his pleasure, so I do it again. Then I lean down and place a slow open mouth kiss on the tip.

"Bella, you're gonna to make me come if you keep doin' that."

"Is that so bad?"

"I want us both to come."

He flips us over and starts kissing my breast then suckles a nipple in his mouth, taking turns to make sure they're equally appreciated and making me arch off the bed in pleasure.

My panties are the final piece to go. After sliding them down my legs, his beautiful guitar-strumming, callused fingers slowly make their way back to where I want them most, where I ache for him. He slides one finger in while rubbing my clit with his thumb.

"You're so wet for me."

"Always you. Only ever you, Edward. Please …"

I'm so close to coming undone, his fingers and mouth doing wicked things to my body. When he has me almost on the brink of no return, he removes his fingers and lifts up, positioning himself at my entrance.

"Are you ready, Bella?"

"I'm going to finish myself if you don't hurry … Please, Edward …" I'm about to implode from the tension in my stomach.

Slowly, he pushes the head in and I draw in a breath in preparation for the pain. As he pushes forward, there is a slight stinging sensation that makes me lock my legs around him.

He halts his progress, but I push him to continue.

Fully seated inside me, I feel some discomfort, but mostly I feel whole, like a huge piece of me has been returned. This is so right, no matter what tomorrow brings.

"It's okay, Edward, you can move. I need you to."

He slowly slides back only to push inside again. After a few slow thrusts, the pain subsides and is replaced with anticipation.

"Ung ... Bella ... you feel so good, I don't know ... how long I can last."

Picking up a rhythm, he begins to move in earnest. The tingles start building up my spine and my stomach begins tensing.

"Oh God, oh God …" I am almost incoherent. "Edward, right there ..." The feeling gains intensity and I think I might die from the pressure. "I'm fixing to … Ugh …"

"Bellaaaa …"

His thrusts are sloppy, but he continues until every last spasm has been milked from my body. With a huge breath, he drops down over me and starts kissing me sweetly, with small kisses all over my face, murmuring how beautiful and sexy I looked when I came. With a sigh, I squeeze my arms around him and hold him close as he rolls us to our sides.

"That was ..." I can't even get the sentence out of my mouth before there's a knocking on the door.

"Ignore it." He begins kissing me slowly.

The knocking gets louder and more persistent.

"Edward, it may be important. Go see who it is."

Slowly, he pulls out of me and crawls off the bed, donning the robe provided by the hotel. I grab his button up and my panties and head to the bathroom to clean up.

While in there, I wet a washcloth and clean myself as quickly and thoroughly as possible. I'm happy to see there isn't really any blood. As soon as I'm done, I walk back out to see who's bothering us.

"What're you doin' here?" I hear Edward ask whoever is at the door.

As I get farther in the room I can hear a familiar voice responding, "We took in your show, and the second act," which is said in distaste, "and wanted to surprise you at the after party." _Where have I heard that voice?_ I think, racking my brain trying to place it. "Only to find out you weren't even there, so we thought we'd come see you here. We did drive this entire way, son."

_Son?_

Oh. My. God.

We'd talked about his parents back when the tour first started, but that seems like a lifetime ago. I know his father is a preacher of their church and his mom is the mayor of their small Georgia town.

Edward's parents are currently at his hotel door and there will be no turning them away. This is coming out tonight and we have no choice in the matter.

I make sure every possible button is fastened on his shirt and slide my skinnies up my legs all while trying to kick stray clothes beneath the bed before they're inside. Slowly, I walk to where Edward stands at the door. He catches my eye and turns to his parents.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Isabella Cullen." He reaches out for my hand and gives me an encouraging look as I step up beside him and turn to meet his parents.

Holy shit!

The Baptist preacher and his caramel haired companion are Edward's parents!

Just as I face them, realization strikes on their faces and his mother collapses into his father's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay… so who's ready to see what happens next? Who will be accepting of the newlyweds? Who might not be? <strong>

**Chapter 15 teaser in your review reply :) **

**See you all SOON! XOXO**


	15. Bring on the Sharks

**FIC REC: Between Us by Nutty Ginger – A great little under-reviewed fic IMO ~Fyre**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know you're not reading this and are half-way through this chapter ;) But thanks to Mana, Jan and SaraBeth as always and of course beta extraordinaire kitchmill<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Mama!" I watch as dad catches her just in time.

"Get her in here and lay her down," I tell him, trying to help with her.

"I've got her, son. Make a spot for her," he tells me, angling away like he don't want me touching her.

I look over to Bella and see she's grabbing a sheet outta the linen closet and spreading it over the love seat. I quirk my brow as to why she didn't just fix the bed.

She gives me an "are you serious" look while eyeballing the bed. I look over and see it all in shambles as a result of our love making.

Oh crap!

How could I even think about putting her there?

When I'd looked out the peephole and saw it was my parents standing there, I figured it best I put some clothes on, not a frou-frou robe. Bella'd already grabbed my button up, so I got my jeans and tee.

Thank God I did.

Mama'd probably've had a heart attack, instead of just fainting, if I'd been dressed in that robe when I introduced my wife.

I follow close behind as he finally gets her laid down. I look to Bella and ask her to get a bottle of water. Mama might need it when she wakes up.

I grab the bottle and go over to kneel down beside dad. He's rubbing her hair at her temples with one hand and lightly tapping her cheek with the other, trying to wake her.

"Do we needa call a doctor?" I ask him.

"Nah, she just fainted." He turns to look at me. "What were you thinkin'?"

"What do you mean what was I thinkin'?" I ask, because seriously, they're the ones showing up at my hotel room in the middle of the night.

He stands up and to his full height. "I mean, what were you thinkin' announcin' somethin' like that without no warnin'? I'm disappointed in you, son."

Before I can respond there's another knock at the door. I glance over to Bella and she motions that she's got it.

I look back to my dad. "What do ya mean, warnin'? You're the one showin' up at my hotel door, on my wedding night no less, without any warnin'!" I done raised my voice a little toward the end there. But this is crap. He's lucky I answered at all.

"Your wedding night?" Emmett asks. I glance over and the whole crew's standing there looking a little dumbfounded.

I motion for Bella to come on over to me and grab her hand. Boy, this is not how I wanted this night to go. After the most beautiful moment of my life, this is the storm we've been thrown into.

"Yes, my wife," I state, looking each of them in the eye so they know this is no joke.

Everybody's just staring at us with nothing to say. Jasper finally breaks the silence. "Well, why's mama over there sleepin' on your couch?"

"She's not sleepin', son. She fainted," Dad answers.

"What?" Emmett runs over and drops down by her side.

Such a drama queen.

"Chill out, Em. She'll be fine," I tell him, hoping to calm him down.

"Whadda ya mean chill out? Our mama's layin' here passed out. I don't have to calm down."

I roll my eyes.

This is gonna be worse than I thought.

"So … married?" Rose questions.

"Uh, yeah. We got married today," Bella answers her as calmly as she can be with all of 'em breathing down our necks.

Rose looks to Alice. "How could we not have known this? It must've been planned."

"Known? How could we have known anything"—she cuts her eyes to Bella—"we're not psychic." She crosses her arms and continues, "And _someone_ kept us in the dark."

At that Bella deflates a little. But that ain't happening, she's got nothing to feel guilty for. I squeeze her hand tighter to get her attention, then I give her a sure smile. She nods her head and stands a little straighter.

All of sudden I hear moaning coming from the love seat. Sounds like Mama's coming around.

I move over trying to get closer to her.

"Whoa, just stand back there, Edward. I think you've done enough." Emmett gives me a look, and I'm getting a little tired of all this.

They barge into my room on mine and Bella's wedding night acting like we done something wrong.

"Look," I bark out. "I don't know how much more of this I'm gonna be able to take …"

"Edward?" Mama's voice interrupts me. "What … what's going on?"

I go kneel next to her. "Mama, nothin's goin' on. You fainted."

"Fainted?" she questions. "Why would I … Oh … oh, baby boy. What did you do?"

"Nothin' I didn't wanna," I tell her softly.

She strokes my face and says, "Well, let me meet her." She has tears in her eyes.

"Bella?" I call out. "Could ya c'mere please?"

She walks over and kneels down beside me while I introduce her to my mama. "Pretty girl, I'd like ya to meet my mama, Esme Cullen," I say, looking between the two.

Mama holds her hand out and rubs down Bella's cheek then she leans over and gives her a hug. I can hear her whispering but not quite what she's saying. When Bella pulls back she has tears in her eyes too. I can't have that.

I stand up and grab Bella's hand to stand beside me. "Okay, listen up everybody. I'm only gonna say this once. What me and Bella did today is what _we_ wanted. We love every one of ya, but you won't be runnin' our lives. I hope ya'll can understand, but it's your loss if ya can't."

Alice is the first to speak. "I thought we were closer than this." She's looking at Bella, arms still crossed. "I can clearly see what fifteen years of friendship means to you."

Rose is next. "I'm sorry. I just don't understand why you'd do us like this."

I can't take it anymore. "We didn't do anythin' to you! None of ya! We did what we felt we needed to do and it's done and won't be changin'. I suggest ya get over it and be happy or keep your thoughts to yourself. I won't be havin' any of ya upsettin' my wife!" I end my rant with a big huff.

"Oh, and one more thing. I think it best ya'll go think on it before you say somethin' ya won't be able to take back. Me and Bella'd like to enjoy our weddin' night in peace. We'll meet at Mom and Dad's tomorrow." With that, I go and open the door, hoping they'll get the hint.

One by one they file out. Alice stops to give Bella an evil glare on her way by, while Rose just looks hurt. Jasper slaps me on the back in what I figure to be support, and Emmett and Dad just walk out without even looking at us. But I can always count on my mama to make me feel better.

"I love you. Things will look better tomorrow. Just give 'em some time. It's quite a shock, especially to the people who saw you two every day." She kisses me on the cheek and squeezes Bella's hand on her way out the door.

When everybody's left I shut the door behind 'em. I grab Bella and hug her to me real tight and let out a huge breath. That was … unexpected. We hadn't even had time to come down from our bliss.

Bam!

We were thrown right into the fire.

She squeezes me good and tight and buries her head deep into my chest. It's like she's trying to bury herself inside. I gotta keep her from getting sad over this. Bella's done nothing wrong and she needs to learn to accept that.

I pull back and grab both her arms and look her in the eyes. "Pretty girl, we got nothin' to be ashamed of."

She sighs. "I know but they were so … mad."

"Come on." I take her hand and sit her on the bed then open the nightstand drawer pulling out our ring boxes. I get down on one knee and open hers. "Bella Cullen. It'll be an extraordinary honor to see you wearin' this ring as a sign of our love. I'm sorry we had ra wait all day to get it on your finger permanently. I love you," I say as I slide the ring where it belongs.

She drops down beside me and takes my ring box outta my hand. She opens it up and says, "Edward Cullen, I feel like I've waited my whole life for you to come along. Now that you have, I know I could never live any other way. Will you wear this ring as a sign of our love and commitment?"

I give her a slight nod and have to admit I'm a little teary eyed myself. After she slides the ring in place I lean over to give her a sweet kiss to seal the deal.

It doesn't take long for that kiss to turn into something almost feral. The emotional roller coaster we've been on tonight drives our reactions. 'Fore it gets too outta hand, I slow it down and pull back to pull Bella up on the bed.

We lie there snuggled close just thinking. I know Rose and Alice's reaction is weighing heavily on her, but I need her to know there's nothing we can do to change it. I just hope the girls can realize they need to support Bella's decisions and not try to ruin her happiness.

I already know I got Mama on my side. She may not be gushing over it, but she knows me. She trusts that I made the best decision for me and'll support me ... even if I didn't pick a Denali like she wanted. I think Jasper's already decided he's got my back, and once Emmett gets over the shock no doubt he'll be the same.

As for Dad? Well, I don't know how long it'll take him to come around but I ain't worrying 'bout it. I'm a grown man with my own life.

I pull back and place my hand on Bella's cheek. "You know them girls'll come around, right?"

She gives me a slight nod.

"If they don't, well it's their loss. Ya'll are like family though and they just need some time to 'cept it, is all." I lean over and start peppering her face with kisses.

"Remind me … remind me how beautiful it can be." With those words, she takes my mouth and invades it with her tongue. It's slow and sensual, tongues dancing and sliding to an imaginary beat.

Hands start roaming and body parts start reacting. We break the kiss only for me to continue across her cheek and down her neck, where I give her a little nibble.

She moans.

It's a sound I'll be listening to for the rest of my life and I can't be any happier 'bout it.

She starts pulling my tee over my head then moves to buttons on my jeans. I let her get 'em undone then I pull back and pin her hands above her head.

"Pretty girl, let me make you feel good first," I tell her while I move my other hand down to start undoing the buttons of my shirt she's wearing. This time, there's no white lacy stuff covering her breasts and I can stop and appreciate how perfect they are.

I let go of her hands and lift her up to slide the shirt off her shoulders and start kissing every new exposed inch from her shoulders, down her arms and back to her perfect breasts. I fondle 'em for a bit before I nibble and suck on her pretty little nipples. Then I start kissing my way down her stomach to the button of her jeans.

She's lying there watching me with darkened eyes and a contented look on her face. That's what I wanna see. Never the unsureness that was present earlier.

I pop open the button and slide the zipper down to see those sexy little panties she had on earlier.

"I hope you got more of these in store for me. I like." I give her a cheeky smirk then continue kissing every exposed inch.

I try to pull her jeans and panties down while still kissing her. Of course, since they're 'em skinny things they stick to her like glue and there's no way I'm getting 'em off without help.

Bella giggles at me and sits up to work them things down her long, lean legs. Next thing I know, she's naked before me, not a stitch of clothes anywhere on her body.

I'm in awe.

I sit back on my haunches just to take her in. The tightness in my jeans reminds me how ready I am to have her again.

"What?" she asks me, and I can tell she's feeling self-conscious. She goes to fold her arms over her chest.

I reach out and stop her hands before they cover anything. "Baby, don't cover yourself from me. This is the most beautiful sight I ever seen."

Still looking a little unsure, she props her arms up, lacing her fingers behind her head and leans back hiding nothing, offering herself for my perusal. She stays like that 'til I've had my fill and can't stop myself anymore.

I start with both my hands at her ankles and slide my fingers up her calves to her thighs. Her skin is so smooth, I follow along with my lips. She's squirming and panting by the time I make it near where she wants me. I slowly rub my fingers around the inside of her thigh, already feeling the heat she's putting off.

As I run a finger through her wetness, I groan.

I gotta be naked and feeling us skin to skin. I pull back and push my jeans down and off my legs.

She raises up and grabs my hair pulling me down to her, only to plunge her tongue in my mouth. Hands are roaming everywhere they can reach and we're grinding and sliding against each other.

I pull back and try one more time to do what I started. "Hold on, baby."

I go back to her chest and start kissing and swirling my tongue around one nipple while my free hand pulls and tugs on the other. She's moaning and squirming and I don't think my dick's ever been harder.

I start to move down her stomach, peppering kisses and swipes of my tongue, leaving both hands on her breasts.

Tweaking and pinching and fondling and squeezing.

She's responding to every move I make with moans and twists of her body. When I make it down to the small, neat patch of hair on her pubic bone, I move my hands down and spread her open.

She's slick and hot and pink. I've seen pussy before, in porn, but never like this. This is a moment I'll never forget.

"Please … do something," she begs.

And I oblige.

I slide back and position my face directly above her. Still holding her spread, I take one long, slow swipe from bottom to top. She thrusts her body into my tongue. I look up to her and say, "Baby, you gotta guide me here. I don't exactly know what I'm doin'."

She moans again. "Perfect … everything's perfect. Just keep going … please."

Well that's all the encouragement I need. I start flicking her clit with my tongue and slide my finger down to slowly ease it up in her.

Working with my fingers and tongue, I bring her to the brink then slow it back down again. She's a panting mess by now and's squirming and thrusting with every stroke.

"Come on … let me …" she begs.

I start building her back up again, only this time I follow through 'til she's throbbing and pulsing around my fingers. I don't let up until she's completely satisfied and her orgasm's faded away.

With one last kiss to her most intimate part, I climb up her body placing kisses everywhere my mouth can reach.

When I finally get directly above her, I place both my arms on each side of her head and whisper, "Hi."

She smiles all flushed and sweaty and panty. "Hi."

I lean down and take her lips with mine. I'm not sure if she'll wanna kiss me considering where I just been, but she don't seem to mind at all.

I'm painfully hard and it's pressing into her thigh, thick and hot.

She moans into my mouth and we break the kiss, looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you," I tell her simply, 'cause there's nothing else to say.

"Love you," she replies.

I take myself in hand and line up. Her wetness combined with the fact we've done this before allows me to slide inside … oh so slowly.

When I'm fully seated in her, I plunge my tongue in her mouth again. She's squeezing me tightly and I need a minute to get a hold of myself. Slowly, I pull back and start to pump in and out.

She responds right away, meeting every thrust of my hips and tongue with one of her own. I grab her hands and lace our fingers together and place 'em on each side of her head, gaining leverage.

I raise up and start to pick up the pace. I pump relentlessly in long fast strokes. We're both moaning and groaning our pleasure. I feel the tingles starting and know I gotta do something fast if I wanna have her come again.

I flip us over and position Bella on top. Then I reach down to rub her clit with my thumb.

She's hesitant at first, but I start guiding her hips with my free hand to get her moving. It don't take long 'fore she's got the hang of it and's rolling them hips all on her own.

"That's it, baby … just do what feels good to you." I'm holding back as much as I can, but I don't know if I'm gonna make it.

She starts moaning loudly and picks up her movements 'til they start getting sloppy. She must be close. I rub her faster in tune with our thrusts. My other hand's alternating between her breasts and caressing her anywhere else I can reach.

She starts gasping and panting and can barely move so I grab her hips again and guide her through her orgasm while finally being able to let go of my own with one final grunt.

She collapses on top of me and doesn't move a muscle for at least five minutes. I lie there slowly running my hand up and down her back waiting on her to come back to Earth.

She finally raises up. "Um, wow."

"Are ya speechless?" I ask her.

"How did you get so good at that?"

I laugh 'cause I have no idea. "I just followed the signs your body was givin'."

"Well, you read me like a map. That was amazing. I don't know how I got so lucky."

"We both did," I tell her. "My brothers are gonna be dyin' for details." At that we both crack up, and she rolls off me to go clean up.

We talked 'bout condoms and stuff, but she's been on the pill for years and we didn't want anything between us. We're married and were both virgins. The pill is fine 'til we get ready to start a family.

We talked 'bout kids once and both know that's in our future. How far ahead we aren't sure yet, but I have faith we'll know when we're ready. And if one was to slip in, 'cause no birth control is a hundred percent, then it'd be a blessing from God and we'd be happy to have it.

Even now.

We're in this for life and'll take all the twists and turns it throws our way.

Bella comes out naked as the day she was born and slips into bed beside me. I snuggle her close, kiss her one more time and fall asleep with a smile on my face.

I wake up to my phone blaring from my pants pocket, wherever they are. I get up, to Bella's protests, and go find 'em then get my phone out.

"Hello."

"Good morning, baby boy," Mama says in my ear.

"Mornin', Ma."

"Me and your father talked and decided we better stay here at least one more night. There's no reason to squeeze everyone in at the house until the tensions are settled."

"How's that gonna help?" I question, 'cause I don't see where that'll matter.

"Well, I've booked us girls a day at the spa and I figure you boys can get with your daddy and go golf or something."

"You know we don't golf," I tell her. "But did ya let Alice and Rose know? I'm sure Bella'll appreciate that you're tryin' to fix 'em up."

"I informed Emmett and Jasper and made sure they'd let them know. Breakfast in the restaurant downstairs at ten. Attendance is mandatory, even the bride and groom," she tells me with no room for argument.

That's where Jasper gets it from.

"Gotcha. See ya then." I disconnect the call and slide back in beside my beautiful wife.

She's already awake and rolls over to snuggle into me. I can hardly believe I'm in this position right now. This tour has changed my life direction completely. I never imagined I'd meet my wife, much less wake with her naked body snuggled so closely into mine the very next morning after it's over.

"Mornin', pretty girl." I kiss her and she kisses me back. None of that hiding 'cause she's scared of mornin breath.

See, things like this? We didn't even consider. We just fit. Like two puzzle pieces of a two piece puzzle. No room for any more pieces.

"Morning to you, Mr. Cullen. I take it we have plans today?" she asks.

"Sure do. Esme Cullen has spoken." I kiss her again 'cause I can.

"Sounds ominous."

"She's planned a girls' day and I guess us guys gotta go do somethin' else." I pout a little as I say it, 'cause it just dawned on me I won't be spending the day with my wife.

"Is she sure Alice and Rose will even go for it?"

"Says she's got it handled. Breakfast downstairs at ten." I look to the clock. "We only gotta hour."

"Well then maybe we could conserve time and water in the shower?" She wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"Anythin' ya want. But no time to play." I'm really pouting now. Boy, family sure does know how to spoil a man's morning.

"Well, I'm a little sore anyway, but I still want to spend as much time with you as I can before we get separated. Race you!" she yells as she jumps outta the bed and runs to the bathroom.

We take our time soaping each other and washing. Nothing sexual, just togetherness. I help her wash her hair and we exchange several sweet kisses.

Best shower of my life so far.

Afterwards we dress and get ready to go down to breakfast.

I take Bella's hand in mine and we head out the door.

Time to face the sharks.

Let the feeding frenzy begin.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, lots more to work out still but they have two on their side so far … You guys blew us away so hard last chapter. Something already available drawing that kind of attention? We're completely floored by the love you've shown us … humbled.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU SO MUCH!<strong>

**And I hope hope hope this chapter lived up to expectations :)**

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ: Chapter 16 will post next Wednesday! We've given you 3 chapters in four days and HAVE to get back to schedule. But you have completely touched and amazed us and frankly we couldn't make you wait any longer. We love every word you guys leave us and can't express it no other way than by posting this :) <strong>


	16. A Day at the Spa

**AN: I can't even express how grateful and humbled we are by all the love and support we have received. Please know every review means so much to us and we appreciate them beyond words.**

**We have also been blessed in having a wonderful team helping us. Thanks to Mana, Jan and SaraBeth and of course kitchmill. **

**We also have our new story, Smoke on the Water, up. It won First Place Honorable Mention in the Get Your Southern On contest. We will be continuing it for another chapter or two.**

* * *

><p><strong>My rec this week is a very sweet shorter story. Run to You by ericastwilight - <strong>_Day after day for a week, he watched her. He wanted to know her, talk to her, and eventually touch her. The problem was he never had to chase. Will he have to run to catch up?_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

My stomach is a bundle of nerves as Edward and I walk into the hotel restaurant. I know everyone is upset with us, but at the same time I don't regret marrying Edward at all.

I am sorry people are hurt and angry, but Edward's right; at the end of the day it's about us and that's what matters. Hopefully, if everyone really loves us they'll eventually accept that.

I'm also nervous about Edward's parents accepting me. I know I'm not what they're expecting for their son. I'll just have to prove to them that no one will love him more or treat him better than me.

With that final thought, I take a deep breath and put a smile on my face as Edward and I approach the group. They're already gathered right inside the entrance waiting on us.

Edward gives my hand a squeeze and pulls me a little closer to him.

Jasper looks happy enough. Emmett looks as unhappy as I've ever seen him. Rose looks at me like I told her someone died. Alice is glaring at both Edward and me like we did something terribly wrong to her. Mrs. Cullen is looking very softly at us both while her husband isn't showing any emotion.

I can tell this is not going to be a good time.

After the hostess leads us to a table and the waitress takes our drink orders, it's still quiet as everyone looks at their menu. I swear I can feel the tension and it's getting more uncomfortable by the second.

Finally, Mrs. Cullen puts her menu away and turns to Edward and me. "Son, will you please fill us in on what happened? How the two of you came to be married?"

Edward looks at me and smiles, and then he turns to his mama. "Sure …"

Mr. Cullen interrupts, "Yes, Edward. Please tell us how you came to marry Miss Issa here when we weren't even made aware that you two were datin'. It seems we have a lot of catchin' up to do."

Edward frowns at his dad. "Well, I was tryin' to tell ya how I came to marry _Bella_,"—he makes sure to stress my real name—"before ya interrupted."

"By all means, please continue then," Mr. Cullen says as he makes a go ahead motion with his hand.

Just then the waitress returns with our drinks and takes our food orders. I'm sure she can sense the tension so she departs as soon as possible.

"Now, as I was sayin'," Edward begins again. "Obviously, me and_ Bella _met on the tour. I was a rude jerk to her and she put me in my place. After that I noticed what a great woman she is, nothin' like she pretends to be on stage. I knew then I had to get to know her. I'm just glad she gave me a chance."

He looks over at me again and smiles. "We started spendin' time together as friends and it grew from there. I found myself fallin' in love with her. By God's grace she loves me too. I begged her to marry me and _I'm_ the one that wanted to keep it private 'cause I knew ya'll'd try to talk us outta it. This is just about me and her. We know ya'll might not understand or agree, but we don't care. We weren't tryin' to hurt anybody and we are sorry that ya'll are upset. But we ain't sorry 'bout what we did."

I can't help but to beam at him with so much pride and love. He's mine and, no matter what any of these people say or think, I will never let him go.

The waitress brings out everyone's food and, after making sure everything's correct and no one needs anything, she quickly departs again.

Emmett, Alice and Rose all start to speak, but Mrs. Cullen quickly nips that in the bud. "Okay, everyone, Edward's given us his reasons. We'll definitely discuss it more later. For now we're all goin' to sit and enjoy this nice meal. Now, honey, would you please say Grace?" she asks Mr. Cullen.

After he says Grace, we all eat in silence. The only talk happening is the occasional request for the syrup to be passed.

As we all finish up Mrs. Cullen once again takes control. "Bella, I'm sure Edward told you, but I would love it if you, Alice and Rose would accompany me on a spa day. I'm usually not one for spas, but every woman should have some pamperin' now and then. So, ladies, will you all join me? My treat."

I speak up immediately. "Mrs. Cullen, I would love to. I can pay though."

She smiles at me in a motherly way. "Please, call me Esme. After all, you're part of my family now. I said it was my treat so that is what it's going to be. Okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," I tell her and smile.

"Now, Rose and Alice, you two will be joinin' us, correct?" She turns to them, not really giving much choice.

"Yes, ma'am," they both answer.

Esme smiles like she just got away with something. In some ways I think she did. "Good. Now boys,"—she turns and looks at all the men—"ya'll have reservations at a golf course. I have the name, address and all the information written down." She reaches in her purse and pulls out a sheet of paper and hands it to Mr. Cullen.

All the men, including Mr. Cullen, groan. "Now, honey, you know good and well we don't play golf," he says to his wife.

"Yes I know that, but it's a dignified game and it'll give you boys a chance to talk. You might just end up enjoyin' it and findin' somethin' new for ya'll to do together." Esme gives them all a no-nonsense look that bars any further discussion.

It looks like the guys are going golfing.

Once Mr. Cullen pays the bill, we're instructed to meet in the lobby in thirty minutes. After agreeing, Edward and I head up to our room.

~~~~~Pop Religion~~~~~

After brushing our teeth and changing clothes we pretty much spend the remaining time kissing. It kind of sucks that this is our first full day married and we're being separated. I know it'll be worth it if we can make amends with our family and friends.

Edward and I already decided to spend a few days with his parent's. Then he'll come home with me to LA for a bit, since they let their apartment go before the tour, while we make decisions about our future.

I placed a call to Emily earlier telling her that something came up and I'd have to put off the meeting we were supposed to have with New Moon. They sent me a new contract and have been pressuring me pretty hard to re-sign with them.

This time I'm doing things my way and have even been speaking to other record labels interested in me. Well, in the real me, since I made it clear when I approached them that this version of Issa is over.

Thankfully Emily worked a miracle and managed to put things off for two weeks. That gives me time to get things settled with everyone, get adjusted to the tour being over and start my life with Edward.

~~~~~Pop Religion~~~~~

Once Edward and I manage to detach ourselves from each other and head downstairs, we find that we're the last ones to arrive.

After one last kiss, Esme shoos the boys off and takes my hand to lead me out to a car. She ordered a service for us and said the guys are taking her and Mr. Cullen's car.

The ride to the spa is silent with Rose not looking up and Alice sitting with her arms crossed glaring at me every few minutes.

Once we reach the spa and Esme checks us in, we're taken to a private room and given robes to change into. I'm embarrassed to get undressed in front of Esme, but everyone else is already changing so I figure I better get to it.

Once we're all in robes we're directed to the mani/pedi room. We take a seat and are told to pick out the colors we want.

Of course Alice takes that time to show how pissed she is and what a bitch she can be. "Here, Bella. I think this is your color."

She throws me a dark blue and I notice the name is Betrayal.

"Geesh. Give me a break. I didn't betray you. I didn't betray anyone," I tell her.

"No, you just went behind our back and got married. Forget that we've been friends for years. Forget that we're like family to you because yours is so shitty. Forget that we dropped out of school to come on tour with you," she spits at me.

"It wasn't like that. It was something Edward and I wanted to do for just the two of us. I _knew_ you and Rose wouldn't approve because neither of you agree with marriage. And don't act like you don't love singing with me. I also _knew_ you wouldn't be happy for us since neither one of you will admit that you want the same damn thing with Jasper and Emmett." We both hear Esme gasp. We're so involved in our argument that we forget she's there.

She won't let us forget again though. "Wait a minute." She holds up her hand. "You two,"—she points to Alice and Rose—"care about Jasper and Emmett?"

Alice just glares at me before turning her head away. Rose starts to sniffle. "Yes. I do. I mean Emmett … I mean I care about Emmett. But I'm so scared of committing to someone. I don't want to give up who I am and I don't want him to figure out later that he wanted someone else. It's just all so confusing," Rose wails.

The poor girls working on us just continue on and ignore the breakdowns and arguments. They'll definitely deserve a big tip. The best part is that they guarantee complete confidentiality so we don't have to worry about this spat getting out. I may be trying to get away from Issa, but I'm still a big name and information like this would be front page tab fodder.

"Oh, honey." Esme leans over and rubs Rose's back. "Love is supposed to be scary. It's should be the most terrifyin' thing you ever experience, because it will completely change your life. And it will change who you are. That's not a bad thing. No one, especially Emmett, would ever expect you to be someone else. I know my son, and if he loves you, he's going to love you with his whole heart for exactly who you are."

"Rose, listen. I know you're scared. I was scared too. But loving Edward has been the easiest thing I've ever done. It's made me different, but in all good ways. I'm happier. My attitude is better. My soul is settled in a way it never was before. I'm still Bella, just a better version of me," I tell her.

Alice scoffs.

"What? You don't agree?" I ask.

"Well I don't know. Clearly I don't know anything about this _new_ version of you. The old Bella, the one who was our best friend, would never have kept something as important as getting married a secret," she states then turns away from me again.

It would be so easy to get pissed and yell back and forth with her, but I know I hurt them by not including them. So far we've pretty much done everything together and this is the first time I've made a major life choice without even discussing it with them. They were blindsided. I don't regret marrying Edward, but I am sorry that my girls are upset about it.

"Alice. Please look at me," I plead with her. "Please."

She slowly turns her head toward me. I wish I was able to go and sit next to her, but since my feet are being worked on, I have to settle for looking her in the eyes. "You know I love you and Rose. You two are and will always be my family. I don't care how pissed we get at each other or what happens, nothing will ever change that."

"I thought that was true until Edward. Now that you finally found a guy and spread your legs it's like you don't need us anymore," Alice says hatefully.

I take a deep breath. It's so embarrassing that this is happening in front of not only strangers, but also my husband's mother.

"I admit that I've been wrapped up in Edward. What I have with him takes me completely by surprise. It's intense and I've kept a lot of it to myself. This is all new to me. You know all too well I've barely ever liked a guy before, and I've certainly never loved one."

I tear up a little as I continue. "I wanted to talk to you guys. I really did. But you two are so against marriage and love and it just felt wrong to talk about Edward and me."

"Those are stupid reasons. When have we ever not supported you? Even when we might not have agreed with you, we've always supported you," Alice says.

"You guys aren't being very supportive now. I know you're upset, but can't you see I'm finally happy? You say you always supported me, so please support me now," I plead. "You guys just don't know how stressful this has been. I hate being this trashy version of Issa, but I feel so guilty about that because I know you love this life. Plus, I did take you away from home and college because I was too stupid to read a contract properly," I rush out.

"We didn't want to hurt anyone, but we also didn't want to risk anyone trying to talk us out of it or making us feel bad about our decision," I finish.

"Bella, you are a fucking idiot. Family, that's what we are. Sisters. It doesn't matter if we think you're crazy or don't agree with what you're doing. As long as we know it's the right thing for you we're always going to support you," Alice says.

"I know. I've just been crazy. It's been such an insane year and my life has felt like a rollercoaster ride," I say sincerely.

"Bella, Alice is right. We didn't agree to move with you and become backup singers because of the money or the lifestyle. Yes, all that can be great, especially to Miss 'I Love the Limelight' over there." We all laugh as Rose points to Alice. "But just because Alice and I feel a certain way about marriage and love doesn't mean we expect you to feel that way, too. We've always known you felt differently about that stuff. Real sisters support and love each other no matter what," she says.

By this time we all three have tears running down our faces and the techs have moved on to our fingernails which makes wiping them difficult. I use the shoulder of my robe and do the best I can to clear away my tears.

"Listen, Bella, the bottom line is we love you. We aren't upset you got married. Anyone can see you and Edward are made for each other. He's perfect for you and he couldn't find a better girl. We're just hurt you did it without us and didn't tell us. We've always told each other everything," Alice says quietly.

"We were going to tell you all today. We never expected to keep it a secret for long."

"Just long enough to make him a man," Alice says and then sees Esme and blushes. "Sorry, Mrs. Cullen."

Esme smiles. "All of you call me Esme and don't worry about it. I'm happy to hear my son stuck to his vow until his wedding night."

"Yes, ma'am. He's a good man," I tell her sincerely.

"I think you should know that Bella went to her wedding bed as innocent as him. She truly earned the right to wear white if she'd have had a traditional wedding," Alice proudly states.

"Alice!" I hiss, humiliated that she'd tell something like that.

She looks over at me with a smile and mischief in her eyes and I know this is all part of getting me back for hurting her feelings.

Esme clears her throat. "Well that's … uh … good to know. I'm sure Edward was glad to find that out."

The ladies finish our toes and nails, so someone comes in to lead us into the facial room.

We're all quiet as we receive our facials. It's such a relaxing thing, we don't want to ruin it with anymore talk right away.

After our facials, we're taken to another room for a gourmet lunch, which gives us another opportunity to talk, privately this time.

"I just want to tell you both that I am sorry I hurt you. You too, Esme. I'm sure mothers look forward to seeing their children get married and I'm sorry we took that from you. It was selfish. While I can't say I'm sorry we got married the way we did, I am sorry that it hurt you guys," I tell them all.

"If it helps at all, we do plan on having an actual ceremony soon," I say, hoping that will appease them a little.

"I'm still hurt, but I know you didn't do it to hurt us. You were following your heart. You've always followed your heart. I've always admired that about you and wished I could do that more. I'll get over it eventually … especially if you make sure our bridesmaid dresses are gorgeous," Rose says and gives me a genuine smile.

"I'm hurt and pissed. I still don't understand why you didn't talk to us. I heard your reasons, but I just don't think they're good enough," Alice says, and I know she won't be as easy at forgiving me as Rose. She sighs. "But I love your stupid ass … sorry, Mrs. Cullen … and even though I'm not thrilled with what you did, I'll get over it eventually. You do know I'm going to demand control in planning your ceremony." Finally she smiles at me, and even though she's still upset and will be for a while, I know we're on the path to being okay.

Finally I turn to look at Esme. I'm pretty sure that no matter what, my girls and I will get through this. It might take a while, but we'll get there. Esme, though, is completely unknown to me. She certainly hasn't had the best impression of me and I'm sure finding out I was married to her son hasn't helped.

"Bella, I will admit that I don't know much about you and have to say I definitely wasn't impressed with what I saw at the concert last night. I know my son though. Edward has always done things his own way, but he has a great head on his shoulders and tends to make the right choices more often than not."

She smiles softly and I can tell how proud she is of her son.

"I can see by the way he looks at you that you must be special. I can also see by the way you look at him that you truly love him. I trust Edward, and if he thinks you're special then I believe it." She reaches out and gives my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you, Esme. I know it's probably hard to believe, but I'm really not like I seem to be. I made a mistake signing my contract without a lawyer or anyone to look it over. I'm young and was excited that someone seemed interested in my music. I ended up giving the studio way too much control over my life. My contract with them is over now, and I can guarantee that if I continue with my music it won't be the same," I tell her.

"I am happy to hear that and I do look forward to gettin' to know the woman that's makin' my son so happy." She smiles at me once again then turns her attention to Rose and Alice.

"Now, I want to hear about you two and my other sons."

Alice starts choking on her water while Rose's eyes snap up to Esme.

Esme continues on as if she didn't just shock the shit out of these two. "So I take it that both of my boys are smitten with you and it seems you're just as taken with them, but are too afraid to give them a chance. Is that what's goin' on?"

Neither of them answers so I do it for them. "Yes, ma'am. They are both crazy about your boys and Jasper and Emmett seem to feel the same. My girls here have always been convinced that marriage is a bad thing and love will just cause pain so they're fighting these feelings all the way."

Both girls glare at me. I just shrug and continue eating, happy the heat is off me for a while.

"It's a little more complicated than that for Jasper and me," Alice turns and says to Esme. "We're going to work on it though. I promise."

"I'm not goin' to ask for your reasons or tell you you're wrong. All I'm goin' to do is tell you a little about my boys," Esme says as she daintily sips her water. "My boys have always been headstrong. They've always gone after what they want and once they have set their sights on somethin', they usually get it. They're also loyal. You would never have to fear that their hearts would change. Once somethin' is set in their hearts, it's set that way forever. All three have always been that way. Their daddy is the same."

Rose speaks up. "How do you know that though? None of them have ever been with a woman. How can we be sure they're going to want the first woman they care about forever?"

"I can see how that might seem odd in the world today, fallin' in love with one person and never falterin' in that love. Some people, their hearts are just made that way. They're created for one person and one person only. That's how Carlisle is and that's how my boys are. Trust me, they've had offers. I, myself, have tried to set them up with plenty of nice girls," Esme tells us all.

But then she puts on a very stern look. "All I ask is that you not play with them. If you care about them, then find a way to make it work. You won't regret it. If you can't give a hundred percent of yourself then, please, walk away. They're good men and deserve no less than women willin' to give 'em everythin'."

"Yeah, that's my problem," Alice mumbles so low no one besides me hears.

Esme leans back and smiles. "Now, enough with all the heavy talk. Let's enjoy the rest of our day."

After lunch, we're treated to body scrubs, massages and have our hair washed and styled.

Finally, after a long day of talking and pampering, we get back in the car and head back to the hotel.

I'm not sure when the guys will be back so I'm going to head to our room to read and wait for my husband.

I've missed him and think he needs a proper welcome back.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Esme had quite a lot to take in with several tidbits coming out. Lol. Bella hashed things out with her girls and everyone seems better for it. <strong>

**Wonder how things will go for the guys. Did you like how the day went for the women? What kind of greeting might Bella be waiting to give her husband? **

**See you all soon…**


	17. Whacking Some Balls

**FIC REC: And Then There's You by Stewluv – Amazing HS angsty fic … Love it!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks so much to Mana, SaraBeth and Jan for all they do and to kitchmill for making everything we write prettier!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I let go of Bella and feel an immediate loss.

This isn't what it's supposed to be like the day after ya get married. I guess I brought it on myself though, insisting we do this the way we did. I knew it'd go something like this. I figured we'd be at home though, and me and Bella'd be free to leave when it's over. Or if the tension gets too high.

Me, Dad and my brothers all head to where the valet has brought dad's Mercedes out front for us. I guess Mama gave him the address to a golf course 'cause he starts entering one in the GPS.

I'm in back with Jasper and sure am glad. He's the least likely to pitch a hissy fit today. Emmett, on the other hand, is still giving me the gruff stare, and dad's just ignoring me.

I just want this day over and to be snuggled in bed with my wife again.

Ten minutes into the ride and no one has uttered a word. The silence is almost worse than the tongue lashing I'm sure Emmett is dying to let loose of.

Finally, Jasper breaks the silence. He holds his hand out to me for a shake and says, "Congratulations, Edward. I'm happy for you and Bella."

"Congratulations? _Congratulations_!" Emmett yells out, turning to look at us like we're crazy. "How can you congratulate him on sneakin' off into the night and gettin' married?" He looks to Jasper.

"It wasn't sneakin' off into the night. It was durin' the day. Quit bein' such a drama queen," I bite out.

"Now hold up"—Jasper holds his hands up—"Bella's already like family to me. They didn't do anythin' to me by gettin' married. Yeah, I'm a little hurt not to be invited, but I trust Edward to know what he's doin'."

"Trust him? How can ya trust him after this? He's probably been sleepin' with her for months."

I almost come outta my seat after that remark. No way is he gonna talk 'bout Bella like that. "Whoa, Em. You better take a step back and think 'bout what you're sayin'. 'Cause it's Bella you're talking 'bout now and I won't stand for it!" I'm angry as all get out and got my fists balled at my sides to keep from popping him one.

"Calm down, bro." Japser puts his hand on my chest to keep me from doing something I'll regret. "Em, man, ya gotta take that back. You know 'em both better than that."

"I thought I did, but now I'm not so sure." He crosses his arms over his chest in a defiant manner and faces the front of the car.

Conversation over.

For him anyway. Doesn't stop Dad from opening his mouth. "Boys, let's just get to where we're goin' and talk like grown men. It's too late now anyway," he says mumbling lower toward the end.

Jasper gives me a sympathetic look and I know I got his support when it all goes down. 'Cause it is going down. They'll either accept it and my wife with open arms or they'll stay mad 'til they do get over it.

Either way, I'm going home to Bella tonight.

After a little while more of complete silence, we finally pull into a country club.

I don't know what Mama was thinking with this crap, but I guess we're stuck with it now. She seems to always be trying to get us to be a little more classy or whatever. You'd think by now she'd know she's stuck with a bunch of country boys.

Dad parks the car and we get out to head inside.

At least Bella had me dress appropriately. I'd stick out like a sore thumb in my jeans, tee and Docs here.

I let Dad and Em go in and handle getting whatever it is we need for this excursion, while me and Jasper hang around near the car waiting.

"Hey, man. Thanks for havin' my back earlier. I can't believe Em's gonna act like this," I turn and tell him.

"You know I love Bella like a sister as it is. I figure ya have ya reasons, and I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks. It really means a lot to me. To both of us. One less person we gotta convince."

"Aw, everybody else'll be all right too. Just give 'em a little bit."

"Oh I am. But honestly? I don't care if they get over it or not. I got Bella and that's the most important thing to me right now. I know that sounds like I done dumped ya'll, but she's my future and I expect my family to always be there for me."

"We always will, ya know that. Let 'em get over their shock and all'll be well. I promise ya."

I take a big sigh. "I try, but it's hard to do when Em's saying crap like he did earlier. I never guessed he'd be so mean about it. Figured Dad'd be my biggest problem."

"Oh, he still is. He just ain't opened his mouth yet," he tells me seriously.

"Don't remind me." I can already see he has an opinion of Bella, not a good one either. I'm just hoping I can get him to agree to get to know her before passing judgment.

We wait a little longer 'fore Em and Dad come out carrying some clubs and the key to a couple carts. Obviously, Jasper and me load up in one and they get the other.

I don't know how this is gonna get anything settled with us avoiding everything, but whatever floats their boat.

I've always admired and respected my dad. He's been a compassionate, caring man my whole life. I don't know where that man is right now but I hope he can dig him up somewhere. I won't tolerate nobody making my wife feel less than she is.

I know Emmett don't think any different of Bella than he used to. He may be mad at us, but he loves her still the same. Just like me. He's always been my big brother and that'll never change. He's just a little angry right now, although I'm not exactly sure why.

We play around for a bit, not saying much the whole time. When Jasper has had enough, he makes me and Emmett share a cart.

We're silent for the first few seconds on the ride to the next hole, but I'm ready to get it over with so I start. "Ya know what ya said earlier was messed up, right?"

"How would I know that? If you'd keep somethin' like a marriage secret, who knows what else you been hidin'."

"Em, we just got married yesterday. It's not like I kept it secret for months."

"But you had to've known 'fore yesterday and you still kept it quiet," he points out, sounding a little less ill at me. More hurt than anything.

"Yeah, we did. Actually it was just last week I convinced her."

"And ya couldn't tell ya brothers?" he asks.

"Man, this is somethin' between me and her. I didn't want anyone's opinions distortin' our decision makin' process. I know ya got my back but I didn't need no advice. I knew what I wanted. My mind was made up." I look to him and hope he can see the sincerity in my eyes. It wasn't about hurting him; it was about making me whole for the first time ever.

He softens a little at those words. "I understand what you're sayin', but I'd've never tried to talk ya outta it."

"I hope ya wouldn't've but it was a chance I wasn't gonna take." I stop the cart and turn to him. "Em, you've been the best brother I could've ever asked for. I've followed ya around and looked up to ya since I was knee-high to a grasshopper, but this is one thing I hadda do on my own. She is my future and I wasn't about to let anyone else in on that choice. I'm sorry it hurt ya, though."

He sighs. "I got ya, man, and I understand, I guess. I just always figured me, you and Jasper would be standin' up for each other when we got married."

"Thanks. And if it helps, we're gonna have a real ceremony soon. You know Mama'd never forgive me if I didn't give her somethin' to plan and invite people to. I definitely expect you and Jasper to be next to me for that." I reach over and give my big brother a hug like I haven't in a while.

When it's over he pulls back and puts a smirk on his face. "You know we will, man. Okay, enough with this girly stuff. Now, tell me. How was it?"

I smack him on the arm and roll my eyes. I knew it would come up eventually.

"Let me just say … it was the best night of my existence and leave it at that." It's gonna be hard to deny my brothers this, but what me and Bella shared was so personal and spiritual that I can't give 'em details.

"Really? That's all you're gonna give me?" He pouts.

"Yep. I'm not talkin' to you about my time with my wife. I will say my fantasies weren't even close, and not even the best porn can touch the real thing." I wink at him and zip my lips after that.

Jasper and Dad went ahead and started swinging for this hole and left us to finish our talk. I'm thankful for it.

Two down, one to go.

Maybe the hardest yet.

Me and Emmett go over and join 'em. Since we don't really know what we're doing it doesn't matter anyway. We're just hitting some balls toward a hole.

Jasper gives me a brow raise and a nod, 'cause he can already tell things are okay with Emmett. He's got a little of his exuberance back already. He'll be back to his old self in no time.

By the time we catch up, they're almost done with this hole so me and Emmett skip it altogether. It's not like we're keeping score.

"Yo, man. Did ya check out these clubs I bought?" Emmett asks, holding one up for me to inspect.

"You bought these?" I ask, just to be sure I heard him right.

"Well, yeah. Mama may've gotten us in at this swanky place, but you gotta have your own clubs. She wasn't thinkin' things through apparently." He rolls his eyes.

"Em, what're you gonna do with some golf clubs?" I ask. We could've just skipped the golfing and I'd've been okay. Mama never hadda know, the way I see it.

"Ya never know when ya might need a good set of clubs." He takes a pretend swing, trying to look like a pro.

"How did she swing this anyway?' Jasper cuts in.

Dad finally speaks up. "I wasn't privy to the whole conversation, but somethin' 'bout Pure Religion lookin' to join a country club and wantin' to check the place out."

"Oh yeah," Emmett starts. "The lady who sold me the clubs said the manager wants to meet us 'fore we leave today."

"Great, now we gotta pretend we're interested in this crap," Jasper adds in.

"Nah, son. Just be polite and thank him for the use of his grounds and that'll be good," Dad says.

It's already late afternoon and we've been whackin' at balls for a while. I'm 'bout tired of this pretending to golf as it is. June is hot and humid in Georgia, and today's no exception.

"Ya'll think we can pack it on in? I'm 'bout to sweat to death out here." I look to 'em all, hoping they'll be ready to get something to eat.

"Why don't we call it a day on the golfin' and try some lunch at the club?" Dad suggests.

"Sounds good to me," Emmett says, rubbing his stomach. That boy can always eat.

I'd like to talk to dad 'fore we get back in a public setting. We haven't even discussed what we're here for, and I for one am ready to get it out in the open.

"Dad. You gotta minute?" I call out to him 'fore he can make it to the golf cart with Jasper.

"Sure, son. What ya need?" Jasper and Emmett take his distraction as an opportunity to drive away in the cart and leave me and Dad to share the other one. Guess it's time to clear the air.

"I figured we'd better come to an understandin' 'fore we leave here today. Mama'll have our hides if we don't talk."

"You're right about that." He chuckles a little bit. "So what needs settlin'? Way I see it, what's done is done. I don't expect ya to be takin' anythin' back. Are ya?" he asks me seriously. But he knows the answer. I can see it on his face.

Resignation.

But that's not what I want my dad to feel over my marriage. I want joy and acceptance.

I walk over to where he's standing and put my hand on his shoulder. "Dad, don't look like that. I can see you've accepted my marriage, but ain't happy 'bout it. That hurts. Don't ya trust me to pick a good wife?"

"I'm tryin' to trust ya, but you've made it hard with this one." He looks sad for me, and that's the last emotion he should be feeling on my behalf.

I'm ecstatic.

"How's that?" I ask, hoping for a clue as to what's got him so upset over it. I understand a little hurt for not telling anyone beforehand, but that's 'bout all the resistance I expected.

He grabs both my shoulders and looks me in the eye. "Son, are you sure this"—he has a hard time getting the next word out—"_woman _is what ya want for your life? Are you that ready to leave it all behind and live a different kinda life?"

I look at him, not quite understanding what he's trying to say. I think I'm missing something here.

I shrug his hands off me and turn away, trying to think of how I wanna respond to his questions. Hoping to figure out what he means with all that.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and turn back toward him. "I'm not sure I'm followin' what you're tryin' to say. But if you're askin' if I intend on livin' the rest of my life with Bella, then the answer is yes."

"I already figured that. I _mean,_ are ya ready to turn ya back on all the values we instilled in ya, just to be with this woman?" he asks.

And I finally get it.

He doesn't know a thing 'bout Bella and he's already decided who she is and how she lives. And here I thought we weren't like that. Guess it runs in the family. At least now I know where I get it from.

I chuckle humorlessly. "Ya know, Dad, I thought I wasn't raised like that when I acted the same way the first time I met Bella. But now I know exactly why I did. Apparently our good Christian values don't stretch to include givin' people a chance. Not judgin' a book by its cover."

"Hold up …"

I interrupt him. "No! You hold up. Let me tell ya a few things about the Bella I know. First, she's the most selfless person I ever met." I start ticking things off on my fingers. "Second, she'll do anythin' to make the people 'round her happy. Third, she didn't wanna do this tour like this but was _forced _'cause she was young and had nobody to back her up. And finally, she's my wife and you better get used to it 'cause she ain't ever not gonna be."

"Okay. Take it easy." He holds his hands up, placating me. "I've already accepted it."

"No. I want more than acceptance. I want ya to give her a real chance. Not a fake polite one."

"I'll try, son. But it's hard to look at her knowin' I've seen so much as it is." He tries to make it sound light, but now I get it.

He watched Issa's show. Of course he thinks the worst.

I walk over to him and get his full attention.

"Dad. That girl you saw on stage last night? That's not Bella. Never has been. It's a long story and not mine to tell, but Bella's not that girl. She was just playin' her part and she hates it more than anyone. Trust me, please." I'm pleading at this point but I don't care.

If he don't give her a real shot, he'll be missing out on someone special in his life.

Understanding washes over his face before he grabs me in a tight bear hug then pulls back and says, "I trust ya and'll do my best to welcome her to the family and get to know her."

"Thanks. You'll be sorry you ever judged her," I tell him, sure of every word.

"I hope so, son. I hope so."

"Promise. You raised a good man and he married a good woman. You'll be so proud when ya get to know her."

"I'm already proud. Now let's get this day over with so I can go meet my daughter-in-law properly." He gives me a sturdy pat on the back and we head to the cart.

By the time we get the cart parked and enter the dining hall, I can already see a man in a fancy suit sidled up talking to Emmett and Jasper. Emmett notices me, so I snicker and excuse myself to the restroom. Let them deal with our golf membership.

I take a leak and wash my hands then splash my face off, too. I been sweating like crazy and am ready to get this outing over with now that the heavy stuff's outta the way.

I sure hope Bella got her stuff straight with her girls. I know she didn't do 'em wrong and I hope they see it too. They love her though. Either way I know they'll forgive her.

After drying my face off, I head back out to the dining room. When I get to the entrance I pause to make sure the manager's done all his butt kissing. I see the coast is clear and join my dad and brothers for a late lunch.

Now that the air's cleared, we chat and laugh and have a good time catching up. When we're through, we head out to Dad's car, glad to be getting away from this golfing experience and hoping it never has to happen again.

By the time we make it through rush hour traffic and back to the hotel, it's nearing six o'clock. I hope like crazy that Bella'll be upstairs waiting on me.

We agree to meet at eight for Dad to take us to rent a couple cars in the morning. I'm positive me and Bella want one to ourselves, since we aren't sure what day we'll be heading to LA. Sometime next week, I imagine. Just depends how comfortable she feels at my parents' house.

I almost sprint to my door after I get off the elevator. The need to have her in my arms feels primal.

When I open the door, the lights are low and there she is.

She's lying on the bed propped up reading a book. The only thing on her body is another set of barely-there underwear.

My mouth goes dry.

I just stand and take her in with my jaw hanging slack for few minutes. She's noticed me but is pretending she's still reading.

When I can move again, I start stalking toward her, removing clothes every step of the way. I'm wearing nothing but my boxer briefs and my erection is poking out the top by the time I get to the bed.

I give her a smirk and crawl over her, removing the book before kissing her like I been imagining all day long. When I pull back, she has a dazed look to her.

I lean back and say, "Mmmm, you smell so good. I've been a sweating mess all day. Give me three minutes. Then. You. Are. Mine." I punctuate every word with a quick kiss to her lips.

I let my fingers trail down her neck and follow a path all the way to the top of them sexy panties 'fore I pull 'em back and jump in the shower as fast as possible.

I think this might've been the fastest shower of my life. Hair washed and body soaped in sixty seconds flat. After rinsing, I step out and wrap a towel 'round my waist.

When I get back to the bed she's already flushed and her breathing's a little heavy.

Anticipation.

It's hanging in the air.

Swirling around us, making every move feel erotic.

I take my time and use my lips and tongue to admire every bit of skin and appreciate how smooth it is from the spa day. I'm not sure what they did—Bella always has soft skin—but now it's like pure silk.

After she's a panting mess, she clasps the towel at my waist, giving it a tug and tossing to the floor. Then she flips over and crawls on all fours to the head of the bed. Reaching up, she grabs the headboard then looks back at me over her shoulder with a sexy smile.

And that's when I know, this is gonna be the new best night of my existence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how did Edward handle the guys day? Are we happy with Carlisle and Emmett now? Let us know what you're thinking! Thank you so much for the support you give us!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you waiting on Smoke in the Water, there should be another "scene" later this week. Edward's next move. Those chapters will be smaller but each depicting a step towards his goal. We'll hear from Bella some, too.<strong>


	18. Trouble In Paradise?

**AN: It's been a while, so we figured we better throw it out there that we don't own Twilight. We just made Edward and the boys Southern and Bella a pop star. ;)**

**Thanks as always to our very beautiful pre-readers Jan, SaraBeth and Mana and our Beta kitchmill who makes our words much more presentable.**

**And as ALWAYS… thanks to all of you for reading and for continuing to share your thoughts, opinions and even smiles with us. They make us happier than ice cold sweet tea on a hot day.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Saturday morning after Carlisle takes the guys to rent cars and we have breakfast, we pack up everything and are off to the Cullen's. It takes a little over an hour to get to their house, and it's beautiful. It isn't some mansion or castle, but a very lovely home.

It's quite large and sits on what appears to be a lot of land. Edward told me his family owns hundreds of acres around here. Some of it is wooded, some clear, some used for farming, some for animals— and some even for him and his brothers—the land is ready and waiting for them when they ever want to use it.

I find myself admiring the house as we unpack the car. While we're carrying things inside, Carlisle comes over and asks if I want to have a tour. I know I need to spend some time with him so I don't hesitate to agree.

As we walk around, he shows me the inside pretty quickly and says that Edward can give me a better tour of it later. Then he takes me outside. It's so beautiful here. Big trees, lots of green grass, and so many gorgeous flowers. He tells me that Esme loves planting and spending time out here.

He mentions stories of when the boys were young and some of their family history. It turns out the Cullen family was one of the first families to settle here, so they have been a part of this town almost forever.

I can tell he's a good man and he adores his wife and loves his children. I know his first perception of me wasn't the best, so I explain as best I can how I came to be Issa.

We stop near a fenced in part and he turns to me. "The most important things to me in life are God and my family. If you make my son happy, then I can't really ask for more."

I know I don't owe him anything, but I'm part of his family now and want him to know a little about me. "Growing up, my parents weren't very religious and I'm not one to normally attend church, but I do believe in God, sir. I very much believe in him and the power of prayer. I've thanked him many times for bringing Edward into my life."

He looks at me and smiles. "Well, while I personally think church is a valuable part of worship, you have the most important thing down. Love and belief for God in your heart. I think you and Edward'll be good for each other."

"I think so too, sir. I love him and want nothing more than to make him happy."

"Well, no more of this Mr. Cullen or sir stuff. Please call me Carlisle. I look forward to gettin' to know you better over the next few days."

"Thank you, sir… I mean, Carlisle. I look forward to getting to know you and Esme better too."

He actually leans over and hugs me. It's a warm hug, and I feel so honored to have this opportunity for them to give me a chance.

I hear something as we break our hug and turn to see goats, several of them babies. Carlisle says they have a few different animals on their land and that this portion houses the goats. He asks if I'd like to feed them. Of course I do. He gives me a bucket with some food and lets me in the gate. Suddenly I'm swarmed by goats. It's scary and exciting at the same time.

Carlisle helps me push past the goats and we pour most of the food into their trough. He tells me to keep some so we can hand-feed the babies. It is one of the sweetest things I've ever done. I love it.

By the time we head back to the house I am so hyped up. I run straight to Edward and tell him about the goats and how cute they are and how in love with them I am. He just laughs and promises to take me back out to see them soon, along with showing me their other animals.

The rest of the day is spent with everyone getting to know each other better. Carlisle also spends time in his office working on his sermon for the following day.

Much to the boys' horror and pleas not to, Esme shows Alice, Rose and me the family albums. Edward was an adorable baby and apparently went through a streaking phase.

Later, the boys gather up their gear to go fishing. Apparently it's pretty common for them. Emmett calls it "bro bondin'" time. Carlisle and Esme aren't thrilled since it's Saturday night and the boys know they're expected at church the following morning. But they give their famous smiles, promise they'll be ready to go on time and that they won't fall asleep during the service.

With one last kiss to me, Edward climbs in the passenger seat, and off they go.

Carlisle works in his office a bit more while Esme continues showing us cute pictures. Then we help her make dinner. After we eat, both she and Carlisle turn in, saying they have some things to take care of before bed but that they'll be in their room if we need anything.

Rose and Alice are pretty tired so they decide to turn in for the night. I follow them up and we spend a few minutes chatting before I decide to head to Edward's room. I leave them in Jasper's room, which they're sharing while he's using the pull out couch in the den.

They plan to leave on Monday and head back to LA.

Sunday morning, Edward can't stop telling me how beautiful I look and how sorry he is that he fell asleep last night. He loves that I'm wearing my wedding dress again. This time though I have on a blue cardigan that matches the heels and my hair pulled back with very light makeup.

Edward looks adorable when he pouts and pleads forgiveness, so I let him go on for a bit before I tell him he's forgiven as long as he makes it up to me soon.

Everyone except Carlisle has a nice breakfast that Jasper and I help Esme prepare. Carlisle goes to the church early every Sunday to prepare for services. Esme rides with Edward and me while Rose and Alice ride with Jasper and Emmett.

Usually Esme teaches Sunday school, but she skips this weekend so she can arrive with us.

She'll be riding back home with Carlisle.

I'm not really sure what everyone is doing after church. I know Carlisle has an evening service. Edward tells me that for the most part they all relax on Sunday and on occasion church members will stop by for a visit.

I do know at least Rose and Emmett have plans to hang out today after church. Rose is hopeful they'll talk and work some things out. She knows she doesn't want to leave it as just friends after this visit.

I'm still unsure what will happen with Alice and Jasper. Both of them are very stubborn people and neither wants to give an inch. It may take them being away from each other before one of them is willing to make whatever sacrifices are needed for them to work as a couple.

After all, they say absence makes the heart grow fonder.

I know I missed Edward being away last night and it was just for a few hours.

At first he didn't want to go fishing, but Emmett and Jasper were excited about it so I told him he should go have fun. Then I regretted encouraging him as soon as he was gone. I know it's selfish and I am glad he made up with his brothers, but it's supposed to be my honeymoon and I can't help it if I'm not thrilled that my husband left me.

I guess they must've had some beer with them because by the time he got home he was tipsy, and not a fun tipsy. More like a very relaxed, sleepy tipsy, so all he did was barely get his clothes off before snuggling up to me and falling promptly to sleep.

I don't want to seem like a whore, but I was really looking forward to making love to my husband. I mean after the fuck awesome sex we had our last night at the hotel, it isn't my fault I want more.

So I'm a little frustrated and horny this morning.

I'll also throw exhausted in there too. It's been such a whirlwind since the last day on tour, the day we got married. It's been so incredibly stressful. Between finishing up the tour, getting married, having everyone find out we're married, meeting my in-laws, worrying about our next steps, functioning on little sleep … I'm not sure how much longer I'll last without some sort of meltdown.

I'm already feeling on edge.

We pull up to the church and I'm quite impressed. It's really beautiful. Lots of stained glass, large doors leading inside and a bronze steeple on top. Not too overdone or large, but very elegant and beautiful.

Edward gets out and then opens mine and his mother's door at the same time. He can be such a gentleman. I made sure to tell Esme and Carlisle yesterday that they've done an excellent job with their boys.

We all start to walk in and the others join us as we get to the steps leading to the doors.

I have to admit I'm a little nervous but so proud to walk in next to Edward.

Once inside, Esme excuses herself to go speak to a few people. Several people come up to Edward, Jasper and Emmett and welcome them back and congratulate them on their musical success. They take the time to introduce Alice, Rose and me to everyone they speak with.

People are clearly shocked when Edward introduces me as his wife. But everyone is very nice and polite.

As the crowd starts clearing away, three girls come rushing through the doors, quickly look around and then head straight over to the boys.

I automatically know these must be the girls Edward has told me about. One nearly pushes me out of the way trying to get close to him.

She's beaming at Edward like he raised the sun. I can't really fault her for that. She wraps her hands around his bicep and starts speaking to him at the speed of Alice … if Alice were on crack. Her voice is high pitched, and he cringes away.

He interrupts her, which is something he usually hates doing, but it's clear this girl isn't going to let up talking anytime soon.

He detaches his arm from her talons and reaches for my hand. He then pulls me against him. "Kate, I'd like for ya to meet my wife, Bella. Bella, this is Kate, an old family friend." Then to save either the other girls, who look like they are about to get attacked by Alice and Rose, or to save his brothers who look completely helpless and lost, Edward turns and makes further introductions.

"Carmen, Irina, this is Alice and Rose. And as I was just telling Kate here, this is Bella, my wife."

Kate looks positively sick. Her face goes completely white, which is really something considering how tan she is. "Your wife? I had no idea you were even seeing anyone, Edward. Your mama hasn't mentioned anything about a wedding," Kate manages to get out even though she looks like she'd rather vomit.

"Well, Mama didn't know. It was private with just the two of us," Edward says as he pulls me even closer.

"How could you do that to your mama, Edward Cullen?" Irina screeches, drawing attention from people all around.

"I didn't do anythin' to anybody," he says quietly. "I wanted to marry Bella and she agreed, so I did. End of story. My parents are okay with it. They understand. Now if ya'll will excuse us, we're gonna get a seat."

We go up to the front and all of us sit in the center pew. Esme sits next to me with Edward on my other side and everyone else piles in next to him.

I notice Kate, Irina and Carmen slide into the pew directly beside ours next to an older couple that I'm guessing are Kate and Irina's parents. Kate's eyes are red-rimmed, and both Carmen and Irina have their arms around her.

She looks over at our pew and stares longingly at Edward for a minute before noticing me looking. She then switches to a glare that looks like I took her favorite candy or something.

I guess in some way I did. At least I'm sure it seems that way to her. But surely she must know that he was never hers.

He was never anyone's but mine.

I decide to ignore her. I do feel bad for her because she obviously knows what a wonderful man Edward is and had her hopes built up that he'd want her one day. The girl needs to face reality though.

Carlisle comes out then. He talks for a minute and greets everyone. Then he welcomes his sons back and says how proud of them he is. He has Edward and I stand and makes the official announcement that we're married.

There are several gasps heard throughout the room, but for the most part people call out congratulations, blessings and wishes for a long and happy marriage.

As we're all seated, the choir comes up and leads us all in several songs.

After the singing, Carlisle leads us in prayer then begins his sermon.

The sermon is heartfelt and beautiful. It makes me emotional, and I find myself wiping my eyes a few times. Edward puts his arm around me and rubs his hand up and down my arm.

I love the feeling.

After the service, I'm feeling very fragile and decide to reach out to my parents. Carlisle talked about parents and children and I still haven't even told mine that I'm married.

I turn to Edward. "I really need to talk to my parents. I haven't even told them we're married."

"When we get back to the house, you can call 'em if you want. Or we can go see 'em and tell 'em in person." He's always so supportive.

"If it's okay I'd like to call them now. I can't think of a better place and I'm afraid if I wait I'll keep putting it off."

"Okay, pretty girl, you can use Dad's office." He leads me to a small, but tidy office in the back of the church.

"Do you want me to stay with ya?" I'm tempted to let him, but I send him back out to socialize for us both.

"Nah. You can go visit with everyone. I'm sure a lot of people want to speak to you. I won't be long." I give him a kiss and watch as he leaves and closes the door behind him.

I call my parent's number and my mother picks up. I ask her to place me on speaker phone since surprisingly my dad is actually there. Once on speaker I tell them I have some news.

"Are you in rehab?" my mother asks.

"No, Mom. It's good news." I try really hard to keep my temper in check.

"Are you pregnant?" Dad blurts out.

"No! Could you guys just listen for a sec, please? I got married ... I married Edward Cullen."

"What was that boy thinking?" is what I get from my mom.

"When did this happen, Bella?" Dad asks.

"Thursday. We just didn't want to wait. We love each other so much. I want you guys to meet him. He's wonderful. We're going to have an actual ceremony soon, and I'd love it if you guys came," I tell them.

"We can't make it," Mom says.

"But you don't even know when it is," I point out.

"It doesn't matter, Bella. You know your dad always works and you're already married so I really don't see the point in a ceremony," Mom tells me.

"Sorry, Bells. Your mom's right though. You know I'll most likely be working whenever the ceremony is, and it is kind of pointless to spend money to travel to see a ceremony for something you've already done. I would love to meet your guy though," Dad says, trying to at least be somewhat supportive.

"If you really want to meet him I'd think you'd come to the ceremony," I tell him.

I hear him sigh. "I can't make any promises, but if it means so much to you maybe we can try to come."

"No, Charlie, we can't. It's stupid anyway since obviously we weren't important enough to be invited to the real wedding," Mom spits out.

"Look, come to the ceremony if you want, don't come if you can't be bothered. Edward wants to meet you for some reason, but things are going to be pretty hectic for us for a while so I have no idea when we might make it that way," I tell them, knowing things will never change.

After a few more awkward and half-hearted words, we end the call.

I can feel the meltdown that's been coming.

The sermon and singing made me emotional. On top of all the stress, exhaustion, frustration and tension, now I just confirmed that my parents really don't care. I knew it and I'm pretty secure in myself and know it's their issue not mine. Still, every time it's proven again it's like a knife in the heart.

When I walk out of the office I'm ready to find Edward and ask if we can go back to his parents' and just spend some time together.

However, what I find when I walk out sets my blood boiling. I know it's irrational. I know I have no reason to feel the fury I do, but I can't seem to help it.

The sight of Edward hugging Kate snaps what little bit of calm I have left.

I know I can't cause a scene at church though. I would never do that to Carlisle or Esme.

I walk up to Edward and wait until he notices me. Inside I'm seething, but no way will I act out or give Kate the satisfaction of seeing that this affects me.

Edward releases her even though it appears she tries to hold on to him a little longer.  
>"Hey, pretty girl. How'd things go?" he asks like he wasn't just standing there hugging some other woman.<p>

I use every bit of restraint I have and smile at him. "We can talk about it later. I'm going to see if Jasper will give me a ride back to your parents'. I'm not feeling great."

"Wait. I can give you a ride," he tells me.

I so don't want to be in a car with him right now. "No, that's okay. You stay here and visit with your friends." I purposely look at Kate. "I'll see you later." He reaches for my hand, but I lean up and kiss his cheek instead when Kate's looking.

Before Edward can say anything else, I walk over and ask Jasper, who is standing by his car, if he can take me home. He's hesitant, but I'm sure he can see by my face that I'm barely holding things together, so he agrees.

Alice gets in the car while Rose says her and Emmett will ride with Edward.

It's a very quiet drive back to the Cullens'. Jasper tries once to tell me what I saw meant nothing, but I just stay quiet, and after that no one speaks anymore.

Once we get back to the house I head inside to change. I put on a comfy, flowy skirt and haven't put a top on yet when the door opens and Edward comes through. He must've left right behind us.

"Why'd ya take off like that?" he asks then comes and tries to take me into his arms.

I back away and turn from him. "You seemed to be busy," I tell him.

I take off the strapless bra I've been wearing so I can replace it with a different one. Edward comes up behind me and cups my breasts. "What's wrong, pretty girl? You mad 'cause of Kate?" He actually snickers.

I shake his hands off me and grab my yellow bra and put it on since it matches the panties I'm wearing.

"Nope! Not mad at all. For all I care, you can go kiss Kate's ass, or better yet, have her kiss yours. I'm sure she would love that."

I'm so angry I have trouble fastening my bra. Finally I get it on straight and walk away from Edward toward his closet.

"Whoa, whoa, now. What the heck is wrong with ya? What's got ya so upset? Talk to me, Bella," he tries to reason with me, which is his mistake since I don't want to be reasoned with right now.

"I don't want to talk about anything other than maybe why my husband was hugging the woman who has been pining after him forever. The woman who spent most of the service glaring at me or looking at you like a lovesick idiot. We can talk about that!" My voice rises with each word I say.

I need to get control of myself. I'm being completely ridiculous and don't want anyone to hear us arguing. But I'm not sure I can. Too much has happened, and that hug has sent me over the edge.

"Pretty girl, you're being ridiculous. It was nothin'. I was just bein' nice. She was tellin' me how happy she is for me—"

I cut him off. "I don't care. I don't think it's proper for you to be hugging some woman that's in love with you. Or now that you've had a taste of pussy, do you want to try others?" I whisper harshly.

With those words, his face looks thunderous. I know I've crossed a line.

"Get your shirt and some shoes on. Let's go," he grits out.

"Where are we going?" I ask, even as I do as he says.

"Somewhere we can have this out without worryin' 'bout anybody hearin' us. I don't know what's goin' on with you, but I'm darn sure gonna figure it out. Now let's go!" He turns and heads out of the room and toward the main door.

I follow behind like an obedient puppy. He opens the passenger door for me to get in and then gets in his seat and off we go.

The drive away from the Cullens' is as silent as the one to get there after church today.

After pulling out we immediately turn down a dirt road that runs along the far end of their property. Before long we pull into a slightly wooded drive off to the side. Edward opens my door and grabs my hand. He still isn't speaking, and I notice he has a blanket.

After walking for a little while we come to what appears to be a meadow. It's really pretty and looks to be very private.

Edward lets go of my hand and lays the blanket down. Then he turns to me, crosses his arms over his chest and just stares. He's waiting on me to talk, but right now I don't want to talk. I'm still pissed, but he looks so sexy when he's angry.

Instead of saying anything I lunge for him. I start kissing him more intensely than I've ever kissed him.

At first he moves as if to stop me, but instead he pulls me closer.

Soon our tongues are battling every bit as hard as any words we could be saying. Our lips are pressed together in a bruising confrontation.

We break away to breath and Edward moves his mouth down to my neck. He kisses, nips and licks his way down my neck and up behind my ear. Then he gives my lobe a tug between his teeth.

He's still wearing his dress clothes from church so I quickly unbutton his shirt and push it off his shoulders. He helps me and pulls off the white T-shirt he has on underneath. I kiss down his chest and nip each nipple.

I drop to my knees to undo his belt and unbutton his pants. They fall to his feet. He's standing before me in boxer briefs, and his cock is rock hard and barely contained.

I pull down the briefs and let those fall with his pants. I take a second to admire how beautiful he is naked and erect with the sun shining down on him.

I can't wait any longer.

I move in and lick him from base to tip.

He smells warm and manly.

"Let me know if I don't do something right," I say breathlessly. Just seeing him right there and ready has me a soaking mess.

"Pretty girl, I feel like I can come from you just starin' at it. Everythin' ya do's gonna feel good," he says while threading his hand through my hair.

I swirl my tongue all around the tip and then suckle it. Pre-cum is oozing from it, and when I suck on it, even more comes out. Alice and Rose always complain about the flavor, and while it certainly isn't something I would savor, it isn't _that_ bad.

It's a part of Edward and I love him, so maybe that helps.

I continue sucking and swirling, then I slowly work my mouth on him. I start at the tip and go a little further with each bob of my head. I remember the advice I've always heard and relax my throat so I can take him all the way. It's not an easy task since Edward isn't lacking in the size department. I know I can't deep throat him the whole time, but I can certainly do it a time or two. Especially when he makes the sounds he just did.

I finally ease back and use my hand to help what I have trouble fitting in my mouth while cupping and gently playing with his balls.

Edward's hand in my hair holds me in place as he begins thrusting lightly. Soon he's pulling my head back.

"Pretty girl, as good as this feels, I don't wanna come in your mouth." Then he's on his knees kissing me again.

Before I know it, he has my shirt and bra off and his lips attached to one nipple while his hand plays with the other. He's not gentle either as he sucks, pinches and pulls.

I feel the blanket under my back as he lays us down. When his mouth switches over to my other nipple his free hand goes under my skirt.

"You're so wet, baby," he says, detaching his lips from my body for a second.

I feel a tug and sting and realize he just ripped my panties off. I liked those panties, but at this point I couldn't care less.

Then his fingers are there … right where I need them. Just as I relax into the pleasure, he removes them. Before I can protest, he pulls my skirt off and tosses it away then moves to settle between my thighs, thrusting inside with one deep, hard push.

He sets a fast pace, not giving me time to adjust.

I love it.

We've never been like this before and it's amazing.

I feel the pressure building in my core. I won't last long. When Edward reaches down and starts to rub my clit, I can't hold on any longer. I plummet off the edge and spiral into ecstasy.

His thrusts get sloppy and, with one final hard push, he buries himself as deep as he can, pulsing inside me.

It takes us both a while to catch our breath and then Edward moves off me and pulls me to snuggle into his chest.

I know it's time to talk.

I tell him about the phone call to my parents, how I've felt on the verge of a meltdown … the stress, exhaustion, everything.

He breaks in when I mention the hug to Kate being the last straw. "Look at me. Kate's nothin' to me; never has been. Even if I'd never met ya, she wouldn't be nowhere in the runnin' for my choice in a wife. Her and Mama might've liked to think so, but she was never an option for me and I made it clear. I told ya that. Don't you believe me?"

"I know that, Edward. Of course I believe you. I was being crazy and took my frustration out on you and I'm sorry."

After I apologize he just lets me vent and cry and talk while he holds me. Finally he uses his T-shirt to clean my face and then to clean us both up.

We start gathering up our clothes to get redressed. In our haste, my skirt was flung into the low branches of a tree and it takes us a bit to find it, much to Edward's amusement. My panties are in scraps and immediately find their way into his pocket.

"Pretty girl, I know it's been a crazy few days and I'm sorry you're feelin' overwhelmed. But we're married now. I'm here to share you burdens and worries. You gotta talk to me. You're not alone anymore." He kisses me tenderly. "Ya never will be again."

With that, I know we're okay. It'll be an adjustment to learn to talk to him instead of keeping things in and bottled up, but he's worth it.

_We're _worth it.

After one last kiss we pick up the blanket. He holds out his hand for me and I thread our fingers together.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Edward. Is this part of your land?"

"It is. I specifically asked for this because it's so private and peaceful," he tells me.

"Well, this meadow is really beautiful and I won't be forgetting it anytime soon," I say wistfully.

I look at Edward to see him laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Pretty girl, this ain't no meadow … It's a pasture."

* * *

><p><strong>So… that happened. Lol. Yeah, Bella was a little crazy, but don't we all get that way sometimes? I'm sure now that she knows it leads to hot dirty sex she might go crazy more often. I know I would. <strong>

**As always we would love to know your thoughts about this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>***Question for you all… Would you prefer us to post on Christmas day, probably later in the day, or the day after Christmas? Or would an even later day be better?***<strong>


	19. Moving Forward

**FIC REC: There Will Be Blood and Freedom by Johnnyboy7 This mob fic needs no rec from me but how can I include my faves and not rec it? ~ Fyre**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again special thanks to Mana, Jan and SaraBeth for pre-reading and as always kitchmill for all her hard beta work.<strong>

**As a special gift, I bring you the wordiest Edward to date ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

We wake up bright and early Monday morning with Alice banging on the door. It feels so good waking with Bella in my arms. I never imagined last time I was here that I'd be waking up next to my wife on my next visit.

Best morning ever.

But every new day is. I'm finally starting to settle into the fact that this is my new reality. It's been so hectic since Thursday that it's nice to just be again. And just being? It's better than ever before.

I lean down and start peppering kisses up my wife's neck and behind her ear. She squirms and rolls over on her back. "Morning," she says in her scratchy, just-woke-up voice.

Alice bangs again. "Bella, you better get your ass out of that bed and see your best friends before we leave!"

Bella rolls her eyes and gives me a good smacking kiss. "Coming. Give me a sec to get dressed," she calls out to Alice, who I imagine is standing there, hands on hips, toe tapping, outside my door.

We get outta bed and get dressed pretty quick. Emmett's taking the girls to the airport in a little bit, their flight's at two. Jasper and Alice haven't settled anything, I guess, since he ain't even riding with 'em.

Before we even make it down the stairs my phone's ringing. I look and see it's Aro. I needa talk to him, so I tell Bella I'll be in to breakfast in a few and to go on and see her girls.

I answer the call 'fore it goes to voicemail. "Hello."

"Ah, Edward, my boy. So nice to hear your voice again. Fabulous job on the tour by the way," Aro greets me, getting right down to mentioning business.

"Best decision ever," I reply.

'Cause where would I be if I hadn't done it?

"I'm glad to hear that. I told you it was a perfect set-up." He waits a beat. "Now, I have another engagement to talk to you about."

"Wait a minute, Aro. We just got home after a long time. I ain't looking to do any _engagements_ no time soon." I snicker at that 'cause if only he knew. And I ain't telling him, not right now anyway.

"No, just hear me out. Music Midtown is in September this year and I was hoping Pure Religion would want to perform."

That gives me pause. It's a big event every year in Atlanta and would be pretty awesome to actually perform there.

"Hmm, well that is somethin' we'd be willin' to consider, I think. I'll have to talk to Em and Jasper to be sure. What weekend is it?" I ask just to be sure it isn't on Bella's birthday.

"September nineteenth and twentieth," he answers.

"That might be doable. Lemme talk to my brothers and get back to ya."

"Alright, my boy. Don't take too long."

"I won't. Talk to ya soon." With that, I end the call, a plan already forming in my mind.

When I make it to the table, everyone's already eating and Bella's sitting between her girls. I can already see the sad looks passing between 'em. This'll be a new experience for 'em, being apart like this.

"Mornin', everybody. Just got an interestin' call." I look to my brothers, then Bella.

"Oh yeah?" Emmett asks.

"Aro," is all I say.

"Oh? What'd he want?" Jasper speaks up.

"He wants us to perform at Music Midtown in September," I tell 'em.

"Music Midtown?" Emmett says like he's considering the possibilities. "Woo hoo, sounds good to me!" He's fist pumping again. Guess that's a good thing.

Now I gotta slide this part of my plan in a little more carefully. "Yeah, I think so too. And I was thinking …" I let that hang in there hoping someone'll bite.

Jasper raises a brow and asks, "'Bout what?"

I look to Bella. "I was thinking we could come back for that performance and spend the rest of the weekend … havin' our ceremony?" I say in a sorta questioning way.

"Wait a minute," Alice breaks in. "When is this thing?"

"Uh, September," I tell her, eyes still on Bella. I can see her processing my idea and know she'll weigh in soon.

"_September_!" she all but screams. "There's no way we can pull it together that fast."

"Uh, Alice." Bella tries to calm her a bit. "That's three months away. Plenty of time." She turns to me. "Actually, I think it's a perfect idea."

"You'll come watch us perform, won't ya, pretty girl?" I give her my Cullen smile.

"No she won't. We'll have too much to do," Alice cuts in.

"Of course I will. I wouldn't miss it." Bella gives Alice a pointed look as she says this.

"But, Bella, you'll need to look your best, which will include a full day at the spa and not a day at a hot music festival," Alice tries to reason.

I decide to nip this in the bud right now. "Alice, Bella's already beautiful and my wife. Anything ya do to her'll just be icing on an already spectacular cake."

Alice just sighs. I don't know if it's a dreamy sigh or a resigned one, but I'll take it.

Then I look at my wife, and the smile we share is one of complete contentment. We both know wherever we're headed it's together. The sooner we have this ceremony, the sooner we can move on into our future.

"So, I'll tell Aro we'll do it but it has to be the nineteenth, preferably an earlier time spot. Then we'll have our ceremony on the twentieth," I say, looking to Bella. She gives me a nod and I know it's all set. Well, the date anyway. Now they gotta get to planning.

"Dad? Do ya think ya could perform the ceremony and we could use the church that day?" I ask. Bella and I've already discussed it and we both know we want to do it in my dad's church with him doing the ceremony.

He actually looks a little teary. "Uh, I'll have to check to be sure the church doesn't have anythin' else scheduled, but I'm sure that'll be fine, and it'll be an honor to perform the ceremony," he says.

"What time were you thinkin' of havin' it, son?" Mama asks.

"I'm not sure. It really don't matter to me. I figured maybe that afternoon if that works for everybody. Bella, what do you want?"

She smiles. "I think early evening or late afternoon for the ceremony and then if it's okay, I've always loved the idea of an outdoor reception following," she says shyly.

"That sounds wonderful." My mom is smiling ear to ear so I know she loves the idea.

I lean over to kiss Bella's forehead, happy this all went so smooth.

After breakfast, the women all settle in the den to hang out and spend their last little bit of time together. I know Bella's gonna miss the girls, but we already know we'll be heading to LA soon. We haven't exactly decided on what day, but it'll be later this week sometime.

I give Aro a call back to let him know we agree, if he can get us in on Friday. He sounds like it won't be a problem and tells me he'll get back to me with the details.

Finally it's time for Emmett and the girls to head out, and even I'm feeling the loss. We've been together constantly for a long while now, and them leaving lets the reality of the tour being over settle around me.

When they pull out of the driveway I can see tears glistening in Bella's eyes. I put my arm around her and steer her into the house. "Okay, pretty girl. I can see you're upset. Let's figure out what's next for us. Get ya back seein' your girls in no time."

"Okay," she says quietly.

I lead her to my room and we have a seat on the bed. First thing I do is pull her into me for a good, strong, squeezing hug.

She needs it, I can tell.

She relaxes into it and just accepts the comfort I'm offering.

After a little bit I pull back with my hand on her shoulders and look her in the eye. "So, what's our plan?"

She puts her hands on top of mine and answers, "Well, I have to meet with New Moon soon. Emily put it off a little but … we have to let them know about … us. Then I need to make sure they know if I sign with them again, it'll be on my terms."

"Okay. I agree with ya. Time to let the cat outta the bag. They might not want either of us again after this bombshell." I don't really think so, but there's definitely gonna be some changes with Issa, and if they ain't on board for it, then they'll get neither of us.

I pull her hands down between us and rub my thumbs over her smooth skin. "Let's get back to LA then. Give Emily a call and see when she can set it up for us. We'll find a flight after we know the day we needa be there."

"Sounds good." She gives me a little smile and I know she'll be okay. Just some adjustments to make. But this is a good one. She won't be facing them alone this time.

I head out with Dad and Jasper to feed the animals and let Bella make her call. Dad makes sure to apologize for judging Bella without knowing her, and me and Jasper both take the opportunity to say "I told ya so."

A few hours later I come in to find her and mama in the kitchen getting started on dinner. Just seeing her makes me smile. My world's set right again. I go straight over and give her a kiss.

"Find out anything?" I ask after a few pecks that leave me wanting more.

"Yeah. She set our meeting for Thursday. That okay?"

"Sounds good to me." I smile to let her know I'm all in.

"Does that mean you're leaving soon?" Mama breaks in, already looking sad.

"Yeah, Mama. We gotta get our careers settled. And no way is Bella meetin' with 'em alone, havin' to let 'em in on our marriage." I look to her so she can see that it's a serious subject.

She smiles and pinches my cheek. "My boy is a man now. I'm so proud of ya, Edward. Takin' care of your woman like I raised ya to."

I roll my eyes and give her a strong hug. "Thanks … for everythin'," I whisper in her ear.

Just then I hear the front door open and Emmett is talking to somebody. 'Bout time he made it back. I head that way to see how it went.

When I get to the front of the house, what I see makes my jaw drop.

Emmett's leading Rose by her hand, through the house, talking a mile a minute.

_What's she doing back?_

"Rose?" Bella questions.

They stop walking and look to us like they were caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Emmett starts beaming. I don't know if I ever seen him smile so wide.

Rose breaks away from him and runs to Bella and throws 'em into the most exuberant hug I've ever seen. They're swaying side to side and Bella looks like she thinks Rose has lost her mind. When they pull back, Rose grabs both Bella's arms and starts vibrating a little bit.

Must be contagious. Spending too much time 'round Emmett.

Then she starts jumping in place a little, still holding onto Bella, mind ya.

Finally she opens her mouth. "Bella. I'm getting married!"

Me and Bella both stand there with our jaws unhinged. When comprehension sets in, I turn to look at Emmett. He's still beaming so it must be to him. I don't know where this came from, but I'm happy for 'em. Nobody deserves to be happy more than my big brother.

Bella catches on too, I guess, and starts jumping and squealing right along with her.

"Om my god! I'm so happy for you guys. What happened?" Bella finally asks.

'Cause I'd like to know, too.

"We were at the airport and all of a sudden Emmet just dropped to one knee and begged me to stay. Then he proposed. It was so romantic." She sighs.

"And you said yes?" Bella asks.

"Well it was a little more than that, but yes, I did."

Emmett breaks in, "We decided to do it on the fifth."

I look to him. "The fifth of what?"

"July," he answers simply.

"That's in a few weeks," I point out.

"Well, we don't wanna wait." He raises a brow. "You know the feelin', right, Edward?" And with that, the subject's closed.

Emmett and Rose are getting married, and soon.

~~~~~POP RELIGION~~~~~

We make it into LA late Wednesday evening, and with the time difference it's already pushing midnight. We get to the girls' apartment and either Alice ain't home or she's already asleep. According to Rose, she wasn't impressed with Emmett's stunt at the airport, but it is what it is.

Thursday dawns bright and sunny, and we know today's gonna be a little stressful. Seems like almost every day since we got married has been. It gets me thinking. I know I'm ready to meet Bella's parents. That's something I should've thought 'bout 'fore marrying her.

I know we live past the days of getting permission and stuff, but we should've at least let 'em know we was together 'fore I married her. Well, guess I didn't with my parents either, but we're close, I knew they'd open up to it and accept her.

Well I'd hoped. And they did.

I think after this New Moon meeting today I'll take Bella out to a late lunch and suggest a trip. Maybe a few days in Seattle to unwind and just be. Then a small visit to Forks. I'd like to have a conversation with her dad. She always says he loves her but not enough. Well I'd like to find out what's that means exactly.

We go to head down to the label and Bella leads me into the parking garage. Says we're taking her car. I'm not prepared for what greets me. I never took her for a muscle car girl.

This ride is sweet.

Wonder if she'll let me drive it. I'll save that request for another day.

When we get to New Moon, Emily's waiting to greet us. "Thank you for being here, but I don't think I'll need you today," Bella tells her.

"Bella, you can't negotiate another contract without me," Emily replies back to her.

"Oh, don't worry. With the news we're delivering, a new contract will be the last thing on their minds." Bella says.

She looks confused. "Oh?"

"Yeah, um … Edward and I are … um, married …" She trails off. "We're just going to let them know that and make it clear that Issa is getting a makeover_ … if_ I stay with them."

Emily gives her a hug and congratulates us both. She's shocked, you can tell, but seems pleased enough.

"All right now, I'm letting you go alone but Do. Not. Sign. Anything!" she stresses to Bella and gives me a look to make sure I hear her too. I nod my approval.

"I won't. Promise." With a smile and a wave, we head up for the meeting alone.

Caius comes out to greet Bella and seems a little shocked by my presence. "Ah, Edward is it? So good to see you again." He's lying through his teeth, but I shake his hand and put on a smile.

"Come, come. Let's go into my office." He leads the way.

I grab Bella's hand 'fore we even make it to the door. She gives me a thank you squeeze acknowledging my support. We enter his office to see Marcus already seated and his eyes zero in on our hands immediately. Then they widen to an almost comical level.

Guess he saw the rock on her finger.

A very important finger.

He clears his throat. "Edward, Issa, so nice to see you both," he greets us, and I can't tell if he's being sincere or not. It'd be the smart thing to do. He shakes our hands and motions for us to have a seat.

"Issa? Where's Emily? I thought we were working on your new contract today." Caius says.

"I told her she can go. There won't be any signing today," she replies with a firm voice. I give her hand another squeeze.

Atta girl.

Both brows raise high into his hairline. "Oh?"

"No. I've come to get a few things straight and think you might need some time to consider what I say today … before we start negotiating."

Caius looks taken aback while Marcus is watching this ping pong match with interest.

Caius waves his hand in a go ahead motion and leans back in his seat. "By all means then. The floor is yours, Issa." He says it in a way that makes me want to smack him.

I tense up and Bella just squeezes my hand tighter, letting me know she's got this.

"Let me start by saying that if you have any hope of signing me again, you better be prepared for a drastic change in Issa's image. I won't stand for being marketed as a slutty pop star that whores around anymore."

"Well now—"

She cuts him off. "Let. Me. Finish," she stresses before continuing. "My new persona will be a much closer version to the real me, and this will _not_ be up for negotiation."

"But, Issa," Caius begins again. "You can't make such a drastic change. What will your fans think? Do you want to disappoint them?"

"I think my_ real_ fans will support me either way. And I think they'll respect me more for it. _Especially _when they find out who my husband is." She sits back with a satisfied smirk on her face.

My baby just handled that. Makes me so proud to be sitting here watching her with that fire in her eyes. This has been so long coming.

"Husband?" Caius again.

Don't he know when to quit?

I lift our clasped hands and my left with my ring on display. "Yeah, husband," I tell him with a smirk that rivals Bella's.

"How could you?" he barks out. "We had an agreement."

Marcus breaks in. "Caius, the agreement ended with the contract. Settle down." At least one of 'em's talking sense.

"Hmph. Well I, for one, am glad this contract is up. Obviously you've ruined Issa," Caius hisses at her.

Marcus holds up his hands. "Stop it! Just stop! She hasn't ruined anything. We can make this work." He turns to Bella. "Issa, I don't think you've said anything unreasonable today. I'd still love to re-sign both you and Pure Religion. I hope you'll still consider it?"

"If an agreeable contract can be reached, I have no problem re-signing with New Moon," she tells him firmly.

I break in then. "And Pure Religion would be agreeable under the right circumstances." And he knows what those circumstances are. No need to say it out loud. If Bella's happy, then Pure Religion's happy.

Simple as that.

Marcus stands and thanks us both, and we turn and leave the room with Caius still stewing in his seat.

When we exit the building, Bella's 'bout as giddy as I ever seen her. She's all but bouncing. I know it's from standing up for herself. I'd like to think she's realizing she'll always have me standing by her from now on and she won't ever feel alone again.

Now for lunch. We get in her car and drive toward her condo. When we get close to her neighborhood she points out a little café and says it's pretty good. I tell her to park it and let's eat.

We choose a spot out front, under the awning that has lots of green shrubbery lining the little iron fence surrounding the patio. After we order and get our drinks, I decide to lay it out there.

My new plan.

"Pretty girl." I reach over and grab her hand that's lying on the table. "This has been a hectic week for us, and I think we need a break."

"What kind of break are you talking here?" she asks. "A honeymoon?"

"Naw, nothin' like that. I know ya deserve one and you'll have the best when the time comes, but for now I'm thinkin' a few days to just … be."

"Just be?" she questions.

"Yeah." I start rubbing my thumb across her hand knowing it'll affect her. "After our ceremony we're goin' on a honeymoon. But right now I'd like to take a couple days, maybe drive that 'sexy indulgence' of yours, up the coast to Seattle."

"Seattle?" She's looking a little lost, not quite following where I'm going with this. I think she thinks I wanna take her home and straight to bed with the look she's giving me.

"Pretty girl," I choke out. "You gotta stop with that look. I mean I wanna head to Seattle for a couple days then … um, I'd like us to go to Forks."

"Why would we go to Forks?" is her intelligent reply.

"Maybe 'cause your parents are there and I'd like to meet the people responsible for bringin' ya into the world," I tell her simply.

"You want to meet my parents? Why? They're assholes, Edward," she says, sounding a little miffed.

"They still made you, and that's enough for me. Please," I add, hoping she'll give in.

"If that's what you want. But if … no, when they disappoint you, don't come crying to me about it."

I smile. "I won't, Bella. Promise. Now let's get outta here and go get our stuff packed. We can stop for a night along the way and take the scenic route. It'll be awesome. You'll see."

She smiles too. I guess my enthusiasm is rubbing off on her.

Later that night our bags are packed and we plan on leaving when we get up in the morning. We're sitting on the couch cuddled up watching episodes Bella missed of _The Vampire Diaries_.

She's Team Delena, whatever that means.

The front door opens and in comes Alice. It's the first time I've seen her since we got in last night. She's dragging a guy behind her, holding his hand, and freezes when she sees us. She turns to the dude and whispers something to him, and he nods then turns and leaves.

Bella gets up and goes to give her a hug. It looks a little stiff from where I'm sitting. I don't know what's going on with Alice right now, but it ain't good where her and Jasper are concerned. Last I heard they didn't even say goodbye.

Her and Bella trail off to her room and shut the door behind 'em. I just sit on the couch with my snacks and Team Delana to keep me entertained the rest of the night.

Sometime way later, Bella shakes me awake. She apologizes to me for being gone so long and pulls me up to head to bed. I tell her I'm all right and any time she needs with her girls is all good with me. We snuggle up and I'm back asleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow.

We hit the road first thing in the morning, driving and enjoying the sights. When afternoon rolls around she finally—_finally_—asks me if I wanna drive her car.

Heck yeah I do!

She handles like a dream and the power is amazing. I can't help but smile the whole rest of the drive. Later that night we find a cute little bed and breakfast to stay the night.

By that same time the next day we're pulling into Seattle. We got reservations at The Edgewater Hotel Seattle at Pier 67. The place is gorgeous with water views everywhere.

We spend the next three days exploring Seattle and Bella sharing with me her favorite places. Places she played at and even a coffee shop she worked in for a couple weeks. We have an amazing time being tourists, checking the local scene and then retiring at night with just me and her.

Nobody is around to interrupt or dictate our time. It's erotic, passionate, fast and hard and slow and sweet. It's just me and Bella and nothing else.

I could lose myself forever in her.

I already have.

On Tuesday, it's time to check out and pay her parents a visit. I can see she's nervous, but there's no reason to be. I'll be with her every step of the way.

I get her to call her dad and ask what time he's off. No reason going 'til I can meet up with him. There may be hope there. From what she's said 'bout her mom, I don't think much can be done.

He tells her he can swing being home by three today, if she's sure we're coming. I give her a nod to let her know we definitely are, so she tells him we'll see 'em then.

It's about another three to four hour drive to get there, so we pack up and get ready to head out by eleven. The ride is quiet and a little tense. I do my best to soothe her.

"Pretty girl, you know nothin' they say matters to me, right?" I ask, our hands locked together between us. Not a soothing locked but a death grip locked.

She sighs. "I know that. I just don't want you to think I'm anything like them."

"Never," I tell her, and all the tension leaves her body.

The rest of the drive is still quiet, but the mood is less tense and she knows this changes nothing if it goes badly.

She has me. She'll always have me.

Bit by bit she's starting to realize it.

We pull up to a white house with a police cruiser parked out front. She takes a deep breath and goes to open her door. I reach out and stop her.

"That's my job, pretty girl." I give her a wink then get out and go around to open it up for her.

I hold out my hand to pull her from the car, and when she slides up against me and twines her arms 'round my back I don't protest. I just lean into her and touch my lips to hers.

As soon as we start the feelings intensify. It's always like this with us. A simple kiss is hardly ever a simple kiss. The feel of her tongue sliding in my mouth has my blood boiling within seconds.

A throat clearing behind us snaps us back to reality.

The spell she has me under is broken.

I turn around to see a man with Bella's coloring in hair and eyes and a mustache straight from the seventies adorning his lip.

"Hello, sir. My name is Edward Cullen." I hold out my hand to shake his.

Just then a woman comes out the door, and I can tell from the look she's sporting that this might not go well.

"Mr. Cullen. Come to tell us what you were thinking marrying my daughter?" she asks. I don't know if it is a put-down to me or to Bella, but that ain't gonna fly either way.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Swan. I don't know what ya mean by that, but I can assure ya it's the best thing I ever did. Marrying your daughter, that is." I let her know right off where I stand.

She just laughs in my face.

I see a tackle box and some poles propped up against the garage door and take that as my cue. "Mr. Swan, you like to fish? Any places close by?" I ask.

If I can just get him alone for a little bit, I might have a shot at repairing the damage her mom's been doing to their relationship.

"Yep. Got a couple holes close by. Why? You want to fish?" he answers me with his interest peaked.

"I love fishing. That'd be great 'cept I don't wanna leave Bella here to fend for herself with ya wife." I look right at her as I say the words.

"Edward, Bella's been dealing with Renee for twenty years now. A couple more hours won't hurt," he tells me, quick to ignore the problem once again. "I wouldn't mind having the chance to get to know my son-in-law."

Bella speaks up, "Edward, you and Dad go fishing. I think I'll go to the library and see if Mrs. Cope's still around and then by the diner to get a bite to eat."

I look at her trying to decide if she'll be okay. I need this opportunity with her dad. It's why I wanted to come here in the first place.

"Are ya sure?" I ask.

She smiles. "Positive. We'll meet back here in a few hours." With one more not quite as good as earlier kiss, she jumps in her car and pulls out of the drive.

~~~~~POP RELIGION~~~~~

Sitting on the bank with our lines in the water, I turn to her dad. "Hope ya don't mind me askin', but I need to understand somethin'." He stops fiddling with his pole and turns to look at me. "How can ya treat my Bella like ya do? I mean, I understand thinkin' one thing and her showin' 'nother, but she's your daughter. You've known her her whole life. Don't ya know better than to believe that garbage?" I look to him as seriously as I can. I don't want there to be any mistaking my question.

"Tell me, Edward. How is it you think I treat _your_ Bella?" he emphasizes.

"Mr. Swan, I know exactly how ya treat her. I've been with her for months. I know she left after only one day at Thanksgiving, she lied and went to LA instead of here for Christmas and when she called ya last week ya basically told her it wasn't worth the trip to walk her down the aisle," I grit out at him, getting angrier and angrier with each word.

"Now wait just a damn minute—"

"No. You wait a minute. You've let that wife of yours hurt my Bella all her life and never once stood up for her. You stay away from home so you don't have to put up with her, yet you've left Bella there to do it her whole life!" I stand up, my fists clenched at my sides. This pretending to be fishing crap is getting old real fast.

He takes a deep breath. "Edward, you don't understand."

"I don't know if I can ever understand the things you've done. I bet ya wonder how I know all this 'bout ya. I know 'cause Bella knows. She talks to me, ya know? And she hurts 'cause of it."

"I've made mistakes, but Bella has too. Look what she's turned into!" he all but yells.

I'm 'bout to lose it right now. I walk away a little bit and take a few deep breaths. When I return I'm calmer, but not by much.

"Do ya really think that all of a sudden Bella's turned into some pop star whore? Do ya think she changed her whole true self overnight?" I feel sad for him if he don't know her better than that after eighteen years with her.

"I guess ya don't know her at all." I look him dead in the eye. "You're missin' out on the most special person ever made. And you're a part of her and can't even see it." I shake my head and look to the ground.

"Son, you have a lot of balls coming here talking to me like this," he tells me in a gruff voice. It almost sounds like it's cracking.

I look up.

He puts his hand on my shoulder. "But I appreciate knowing she has someone looking out for her."

We have a seat back on the bank and talk a bit more 'bout Bella. I make sure he understands that she's not that person she portrays and that she won't even be doing that anymore.

He tells me stories of 'em fishing when she was younger, and I can see that soft spot's still there. He loves her, just chose to ignore his problems instead of facing 'em.

His and Renee's failing relationship being the biggest one.

After we pull our lines in he turns and asks, "Do you think it's too late?"

"We wouldn't've come here if it was too late," I answer him seriously.

We gather our poles and tackle boxes and get ready to head back to the house to meet Bella. As I turn to start walking up the path to the truck I hear him ask quietly, "Where do I start?"

I turn back to face him. "Phone calls'd be nice. Show some interest, that's all it takes. But I'm warnin' ya, I won't take lightly to anyone upsettin' my wife. So don't start somethin' ya ain't gonna follow through with."

With those words, we quietly make our way back to the truck and I make my way back to my Bella.

Hopefully this visit helped. But if not, at least I tried.

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! You've made this an amazing ride for us and we're so thankful this holiday season. Hope yours is just as well! <strong>

**Please Note: Review replies may be slow or just contain a Thanks and the teaser, but please know that we both read and LOVE every single word you say 3**

* * *

><p><strong>So many revelations this chapter, what stuck in your mind the most? Rose and Emmett? The label meeting? Edward's plan? The chat with Charlie? Let us know :) <strong>


End file.
